


Getting to know Me and Thee

by Jacqueline_64



Series: Me and Thee series [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Academy Era, Family background, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 78,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Expansion on "The Bumpy Road To Me And Thee". How Starsky and Hutch became "Me and Thee".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expansion of "The bumpy road to Me and Thee". So again, I'm using all the liberties of that first attempt of mine at fanfic. In my version of S&H Hutch is the older one by 5 years. This is inspired by the fact that everyone I know (fans and non fans) always thought David Soul and thus Hutch was older than Paul Michael Glaser/Starsky and were most often surprised to find PMG was the older one (if only by 5 months). Also I think that if Hutch had first gone to college, had been married once already and had done some soul searching before deciding to become a cop he would simply have to be a bit older than Starsky who, as far as I'm aware, didn't go to college and ended up at the academy the same year as Hutch. I'm not sure about Starsky's army past, so I'm taking the liberty to keep that out or at least in the background also. So there's the reasoning behind my story's age difference between the 2. I have no idea at what age one can actually start at the police academy so the other liberty I take is that when the story begins Hutch is 25 so Starsky, according to my time table, has to be 20. After long deliberations (and input from S&H fanfic fans) as well as accompanying writer's block I've decided to add another liberty to my list: in my universe cadets of a Police Academy are interns at a dorm for the duration of the training.
> 
> Liz, an S&H fan and ex-police officer, provided the info regarding the training at the Police Academy.

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

The bumpy road to Me and Thee

## Part two

# Getting to know Me and Thee

###### By Jacqueline © 2000 

##### FIRST INSTALLMENT

With the first day at the Police Academy behind him, Kenneth Hutchinson returned to his apartment Monday evening at 5.30. The day had consisted mostly of introductions to the classes, taking notes and listening. A lot of listening.

Tomorrow was going to start early. The cadets were expected back at the Academy at 7.30, half an hour earlier than usual. All the new meat would be submitted to a thorough physical exam. This physical would be more detailed than the first one the cadets had undergone a couple of weeks ago. That was when Ken had found out he had passed the written admission test with flying colors.

After the physical, the rest of the day would be spent undergoing other tests.  
Cardiovascular workouts such as running and biking would be alternated with the measurement of lung capacity and the testing of eyesight, hearing and equilibrium.  
They would have their blood drawn after which they would get fitted for their uniforms.

He checked his mail and found a response of a possible party interested in subletting his apartment.  
_Good, one less thing to worry about_ Kenneth thought.

Next Sunday night was the last night Ken would be sleeping in his own bed before having to share a room with another cadet at the Academy dorm for the next twenty weeks or so.  
The rules were that anyone who had to commute over 45 minutes to the Academy each day had to reside on the Academy grounds. Unfortunately for Kenneth his lovely, though modest, apartment was situated on the quieter side of town, where traffic was still relatively slow and nature just as relatively plentiful. This meant it took him fifty minutes through the heavily congested city traffic each day to get to the Academy. That meant that for the next twenty weeks he would spend both his days and nights at the Academy grounds.

Because of this stipulation, Kenneth had been discussing with his divorce attorney whether he should get rid of his apartment. But his attorney had advised him to sublet. So Kenneth had been removing his more personal items, such as legal papers, insurance papers, passport, some mementos with sentimental value, linen and some of his clothes to a rented storage. He had placed an ad at the local council office. They had assured him they had strict rules and screening methods so that whoever would occupy his pad for the next twenty weeks wouldn't trash the place.

_As soon as she finds out I'm subletting, Vanessa is going to be in her attorney's office demanding he go after the money for her._

Kenneth chuckled to himself.  
Then his smile turned into an almost sad grimace. He was now in his bedroom, changing into more casual attire for dinner when his eye fell on a photograph in his drawer of himself with his sister and parents.

_Policemen don't make much money. What if I start seeing the bottom of the trust fund treasure chest? Am **I** going to be able to live off a police officer's paycheck?_

Kenneth sighed.  
_Is dad going to make me feel I made the wrong choice, again --- He hadn't been too thrilled when I met and married Vanessa. _  
Kenneth stood pondering for a while, then shook his head and changed shirts.

_First things first: what am I having for dinner?_  
In his kitchen he opened the storage cabinet. He pulled out some packages of dried fruit. From his refrigerator he retrieved some soyburgers and an eggplant. He collected his utensils, spices and pots and pans and soon was busy making his usual super-nutritious meal.

While he was busy in his small kitchen, his mind was going over the day's events. So many new cadets, so many different types of people who all wanted to become police officers.  
_Hardly any women, most of those there are younger than I am. So many different backgrounds, yet we're all pursuing the same dream. Weird._

Then the memory of the curly haired kid crept into Kenneth's mind. A slight shudder went through his body.  
_Good God, what a character! How on earth he'd managed to get through the written test is one big question mark to me. _  
Kenneth was cutting his ingredients and stirring his soy sauce while his mind wandered back to the kid again.  
_Somebody ought to tell this kid that if he keeps eating the way he did today, he's going to have a coronary by the time he's 30!_

Kenneth's phone rang. He turned the gas low and walked over to the phone to pick it up.  
"Hello? --- Oh hi Mr. Saunders. --- No, no, I'm still fixing dinner. No never mind, talk to me."  
Kenneth listened carefully as his divorce attorney gave him new information on his divorce from Vanessa. After hearing what the attorney had to say, he answered.  
"Well, the point is exactly what we'd been discussing before: for the next twenty weeks or so I will not be available --- period. And after that, should I be so lucky to graduate, I'm not exactly going to have a money tree. **You **know that and so should she."

Again he listened to the voice on the other side. Then he started to chuckle and shaking his head.  
"Oh that's just beautiful. That **would** be something for her, wanting me to sell an apartment that I'm renting. It's just too rich, isn't it?!"

The attorney explained to Kenneth what his next steps would be and after he was finished Kenneth brought the conversation to a close.  
"That sounds right to me Mr. Saunders. You'll keep in touch, right? I'll give you the number where I can be reached at the Academy as soon as I have it, all right? OK, thank you, bye bye".  
Kenneth hung up and returned to his pots and pans, his mind now pre occupied with his impending divorce.

*****************************************************************

Across town from where Kenneth Hutchinson was on the phone to his attorney, Dave Starsky entered the street where his uncle and aunt lived at 5.45.  
He parked the blue Ford his uncle Al had loaned him from his garage business in one fluid move. His uncle had taught him to drive in the backyard of his business from when he was just a few months shy of his 15th birthday. Dave was an excellent driver; it just came naturally to him. He got out of the car slowly and trudged across the street to his aunt and uncles apartment.

"Hi Davey, how was your day?"  
Miss Thelma was sitting on her balcony eager to hear how her favorite neighbor had done on his first day at the Academy.

Dave looked up at his favorite neighbor with his incredible blue eyes and smiled a rather tired smile.  
"Oh, I guess it was all right Grandma. I just found out some stuff I didn't know so, I gotta talk to my Aunt an' Uncle 'bout it"

"Honey, you look tired. Why don't you go on up, have dinner and go to bed early!"

"Yeah, I'm kinda bushed. They spent a lot of time talkin' today. Not much action. I just gotta figure out how to take care of some things, so I gotta talk to the folks first, before I can get some sleep".

"Listen to me Baby! Don't wear yourself out right at the start. Remember you always told me you wanted to be a policeman, so you have to watch yourself so you can stay fit for that academy of yours, you hear! Listen to Grandma now! Go on, go on up."

There was no arguing there, so he smiled at Miss Thelma again and went inside.  
His Aunt Rosie was already busy making that evening's dinner. She was surprised to see her nephew's demeanor as he almost absentmindedly kissed her cheek while grunting an unintelligible greeting. He walked right through the kitchen into the hall, to hang up his jacket.

Rosie stared at him and when he just remained by the coat rack lost in his thoughts she finally said to him  
"It couldn't have been **that** bad!"

Dave seemed startled at the sound of her voice and gave her a troubled look, still not saying a thing.

Rosie was getting impatient.  
"I'm not a mindreader Davey! Tell me what's up --- Go on!"

"I uh, I think I got a big problem Aunt Rosie"

She waited for the rest to spill out, but her nephew was preoccupied with his thoughts again. That was it. Aunt Rosie was still in the dark about what was bothering her nephew.  
"Now you're going to tell me what's bothering you in the next sentence that leaves that mouth of yours or it's no dinner for you tonight!" she told him, while waving the wooden spoon she used to stir her spaghetti sauce.

Dave, still looking troubled, came into the kitchen and finally told her what was bothering him.  
"Did ya know that cadets who live over 45 minutes from the Academy gotta stay on the Academy grounds for almost the whole twenty weeks?"

"Well of course you have to, how else would you expect to graduate and become a policeman?! Of course you have to follow the whole training, don't be ridiculous" Rosie sputtered, shaking her head.

"No, no that's not what I'm sayin', I mean --- ya really gotta **stay** there, ya know, sleep there, at the dorm".

Rosie turned to look at her nephew. In a calm quiet voice, that masked the anxiety underneath she asked him,

"What are you talking about? Sweetheart, you knew you had to spent **some **time as a resident cadet there, didn't you?"  
Her voice rose as she spoke the last words.

"Yeah, for a while, but ---" Dave turned and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I didn't know you'd hafta stay there almost through the whole thing if you lived too far off. Just because it takes ya an hour to get there. Ma never said anything 'bout it, Uncle John never said anything 'bout it ---" his voice trailed off and his face once again clouded over.

Rosie was caught a little off guard. The boy was right. She couldn't quite remember if her sister had ever told her that Mike Starsky had to stay in residence at the Academy too, all those years ago. Nor could she remember John Blaine, a police detective friend/neighbor who lived down the block ever mentioning this commute rule. John had befriended Rosie and her husband Al shortly after Dave, then an impossible, unruly, violent and angry 12-year-old, had come to live with them. He'd helped her and Al get through to her nephew and tame him.

"If I'da known that ---" Dave mumbled.

"If you had known that what?" Rosie asked.

"The deposit Aunt Rosie! The deposit on my new apartment! Now it's just gonna sit there empty and that money's gone!" Dave cried out looking at her with an expression on his face of a little boy lost.

She sighed, then saw her nephew was still looking at her, as if he expected her to have an instant solution to this problem.  
Inside she had to smile. Her younger sister Rachel had sent her 12-year-old problem child off to Rosie. Rachel's hope had been that Rosie would be able to recognize the problems her eldest son was having. She'd hoped that her older sister, whose two sons had just left the house, would be able to nip any sprouting trouble in the bud.

"Sweetheart, if you are so worried about it, talk to your Uncle Al when he gets here or call John. We'll find a way, don't worry."  
She looked up at her nephew. Although he was a young man now, she could still see the little boy in his eyes.  
"Now go wash up and help me get this on the table so we can have dinner as soon as your Uncle's home."  
She gave him a pat on his tush and raised her voice.  
"Don't just stand there, go on!"


	2. Chapter 2

##### SECOND INSTALLMENT

**7.30 AM Tuesday  
** Again the reception hall was buzzing. Cliques were already forming, consisting mostly of people who had been sitting together the day before.  
Neither Kenneth Hutchinson nor Dave Starsky were too eager to have to spend the day in each other's company again, so instead of watching the crowd to find each other, they were checking the crowd to avoid each other.

A voice came over the speaker telling them to assemble by assigned section in the gyms designated to that respective section.   
Both Kenneth and Dave were not too happy to hear this, each having the bumpy ride of the day before on their minds.

Along one side of the gym, tables and small mobile cabinets were set up in a long line so it wouldn't take too long for the cadets to get their measurements recorded: height, weight and fat percentage.   
The other side was divided into three separate areas by curtains to make cubicles. There the eyesight, equilibrium, lung capacity, hand-eye coordination and endurance would be tested after which the cadets were to give their mandatory bloodsample. First though, all the new cadets (males and females underwent this examination separately) had to strip to their underwear and socks.

Kenneth Hutchinson didn't know why he simply **had** to look at the curly haired kid. Was it because he'd left such an "in your face" impression on him the day before? He didn't understand it himself, but his eyes were just drawn to the kid.   
He watched as the kid, who was two turns before him, walked up to the doctor and his assistant. Kenneth was surprised to see that for a teenager, his bared body looked quite built and mature. The kid was lean, no ounce of fat, even a hint of his ribcage could be seen, but his shoulders were impressively wide, his hips youthfully narrow. His build could only be described as athletic.

"Full name?"

"David Michael Starsky."

"Age?'"

No verbal answer followed, just an embarrassed and uncomfortable look, that Kenneth recognized from the day before, accompanied by a clearing of the throat.   
Kenneth watched intently as he could sense something out of the ordinary was going on. One of the instructors from the day before stepped up to the doctor with a note and discretely spoke into the doctor's' ear while the latter was going over the note.

_What's **this** then? _Kenneth thought to himself.   
The night before, he'd gotten himself in such a mood that he was seriously considering not going back to the Academy the next day. Rereading the regulations for the LAPA, he had found that one could only be admitted to the academy from age 21 and up, with the maximum age being 35.   
_I knew it! The kid's probably only 18 or something, he cheated on his written exam, he's been found out and he's out of here! _Kenneth thought, surprising himself that he felt sorry for the kid.

But to his further surprise the doctor just nodded to the instructor, who in turn gave a short nod and wisp of a smile to the kid.   
The kid let out a deep sigh and regained a more confident expression.

"So you'll be 21 in about three months from today?"

"Yep --- Yes sir."

Kenneth's mouth dropped slightly. He was dying from curiosity at the scene that had just played itself out.   
_21 in three months?? They have **got **to be kidding!_ Kenneth thought, as he looked at the kid's babyface. Kenneth himself had just celebrated his 25th birthday four months earlier.   
_Wait a minute, he is too young, why were they breaking the rules for this kid?_

"OK, let's measure you up, step over here please."

The kid stepped in front of the wall where the different heights were indicated as in a line up.

"5 feet 11" and one half inches." the doctor said to the assistant, who wrote it down in the youth's file.   
"Now let's see how much you put on the scales. Over here, that's right."  
"165 and one half."  
The doctor got out an instrument, ordered Dave to hold his arms straight out to the sides and attempted to get some fat from the Dave's waist into the instrument to measure his fat percentage. It was such a pathetic amount of fat that the doctor managed to get that he just told his assistant to leave that one blank.

When he tried to measure the fat on Dave's upper arms it, again, was an unsuccessful attempt.   
The doctor picked up Dave's file and asked the final question.  
"You're left handed?"

"Yeah, so?"

The answer the kid gave made everyone within earshot laugh, including the doctor and his assistant. Kenneth just let out a sound that was between an exclamation of disbelief and a snort of laughter at the kid's response. Dave himself stood there embarrassed for a split second, then as everyone started to laugh he joined them, grinning rather sheepishly, as if he didn't quite get the humor of it all.

"No need to get all defensive, son." the good natured doctor chuckled.   
"It's just a little fact for your file, nothing suspicious."

Dave was done with this part of the examination and had to wait in the next line.  
While that line was moving on slowly he could still see and hear Kenneth's examination as it took place.


	3. Chapter 3

##### THIRD INSTALLMENT

"Name?"

"Kenneth William Hutchinson, sir."

"What does **this**stand for?" the doctor asked as he stood next to the blond man, while pointing at his file. Dave watched as the blond man mumbled something in response.

"You'll have to speak up," the doctor said.   
The blond man leaned over to the doctor a bit and softly said something into his ear.  
The doctor's face got an odd expression.  
"The **_third_?**" Dave could hear the doctor exclaim, and as soon as he'd said that, he noticed the blond man getting a distinctive blush.

_Hmmm, the guy's name is Kenneth William Hutchinson the third, almost sounds like royalty, _Dave thought as he became a bit more interested in following this examination as it went on.

"Age?"

"Twenty-five, sir."

"Step over here please, so I can measure you --- 6 feet and one inch." the doctor said.  
"Now, step on the scales, please --- that's --- 168 point zero."   
The doctor looked up at the blond man.  
"You could use a little more weight for your height. It would be better if you could do something about that."

Of course the fat measurement was unsuccessful and Kenneth, too, was told to stand in the next line.

**************************************

Dave entered one of the cubicles.

"David Michael Starsky?"

"Yes --- Sir."

"Alright, just take a seat."   
The doctor indicated a chair behind a complicated machine. Dave remembered seeing one just like it at the optometrists before, from the time his Uncle Al had had his eyes checked when he needed new reading glasses.   
He sat down and followed the doctor's instructions. The doctor wrote down the results on the file. Then he was told to take his place behind another piece of machinery, which measured lung capacity. First though, he had to answer the standard questions.

"I see you'll be 21 soon."   
Dave nodded.   
"Do you smoke?"

"No sir."

"Have you ever smoked?"

"Took a couple a puffs as a teen."

"What do you mean by **a couple** of puffs, more than ten cigarettes a day?"

"Nah, more like five."

"At what age did you start, at what age did you stop and did you ever smoke more than five per day?"

"Uh, started at 11, quit at oh, I dunno, 15 and uh, well maybe ten ---"   
Dave looked matter of factly at the doctor who frowned at him, causing Dave to get that embarrassed look again before clarifying things for the doctor.   
"Per day I mean, ten per day --- max."   
Dave nervously cleared his throat.

"Did you ever have any disease or illness affecting your lungs?"

"Had my tonsils removed, twice, cos I kept gettin' these colds all the time. I guess I had to go in again cos they missed 'em the first time around!"   
Dave sniggered, but soon put his serious face back on, as he could see the doctor was frowning again. He cleared his throat.  
"Uhm, that's all I guess."

The doctor looked at Dave a moment longer, then wrote something down. The man really was making Dave nervous.  
"Do you engage in any endurance sports such as long distance running or biking?"

"No."

"Did you or do you play or practice any sports?"

"Uhm, played baseball, football and basketball in high school. Uhm, lately I just carried around heavy stuff."

There was another frown from the doctor. Dave shifted uneasily in the chair.  
"You practice weightlifting?"

"Nah, well, not with weights." Again Dave cleared his throat.

The doctor looked at Dave expectantly, waiting for the rest of the explanation. The expression on the doctor's face resembled the one Dave's Aunt Rosie would get, whenever she was waiting for him to expand on his vague explanations. "_I'm not a mind reader you__know._" He could almost hear her say it as he looked into the doctor's expectant face.  
"I uh, I work in my uncle's garage. There's some heavy equipment there that I haul around a lot. So that's not really weights, but they **do **weigh a lot, so uhm, yeah."

The doctor paused to look at Dave again, then wrote something on the file. He then instructed Dave to take the mouthpiece of the apparatus into his mouth while the doctor's assistant put a pin on Dave's nose to ensure he would only take one breath and only exhaled once into the mouthpiece. Dave exhaled until he turned a light shade of red. The doctor read the outcome and jotted it down in the file.

Then came the equilibrium and hand-eye coordination tests. He was instructed to stand on one leg first, with arms stretched out to the sides for half a minute and touch his nose with alternate fingers before switching legs. Then he had to walk along a line, similar to the test drunk drivers have to perform.

While Dave was doing all this, Kenneth Hutchinson was undergoing the exact same tests in the next cubicle.


	4. Chapter 4

FOURTH INSTALLMENT

"Your name please?"

"Kenneth Hutchinson, sir."

"Kenneth William Hutchinson?"

A slight frown creased his forehead.   
_How many Kenneth Hutchinson's did the man think enrolled for this training?_  
"Yes sir, that's right."

"Take a seat please."

Following the doctor's instructions, his eyesight was tested and found to be perfect. The doctor wrote down the results in the file. Then he was told to take his place behind another piece of machinery, which measured lung capacity. Kenneth, too, had to answer the standard questions.

"Your age is ---25, correct?" Kenneth nodded.

"Do you smoke?"

"No, sir."

"Have you ever smoked?"

"In my teens I did for a few years."

"Between what ages was that, and how much did you smoke?"

"I think from age 14 until age 19 or 20. I started out with about ten, maybe 12 a day. That became a pack a day around age 17 and from then on I tried smoking less until I quit around age 20."

"Did you ever have any disease or illness affecting your lungs?"

"I had an pneumonia once around age 11. Nothing since."

"Do you engage in any endurance sports such as long distance running or biking?"

"Yes sir, I do, I run 5 miles each morning."

"Did you or do you play or practice any sports?"

"I played baseball and basketball in highschool, basketball in college too as well as judo and wrestling, and I was on both the track team and the swimming team. And now I run, of course."

Kenneth then followed the instructions and exhaled a long, powerful breath into the machine. The doctor read the outcome and jotted it down in the file.  
Then it was Kenneth's turn for the equilibrium and hand-eye coordination tests. He performed the test flawlessly and the doctor was impressed by the blond man's performance on all test parts.

Dave and Kenneth both came out of their respective cubicles at about the same time.   
They now had to give their bloodsamples, after which it was lunchtime.


	5. Chapter 5

##### FIFTH INSTALLMENT

In the cafeteria, they sat at the same table, with four other cadets.   
Dave was talking with the others quite casually.   
_These guys are fun,_ Dave thought, as he engaged in light banter with them about the day's events so far. He glanced over to the far side of their table where the blond guy, _What was his name again? Oh yeah, something the third_, was sitting, rather by himself.   
_Well, he's free to join in any time but if this ain't his thing --- _  
Dave still thought the blond guy was somewhat snobbish, although he was willing to think more kindly about him now.   
_Hey if your name ends with **the third** you probably don't know how to act any differently._

Kenneth noticed the curly haired kid already seemed to have made friends here. He, on the other hand, seemed to be merely tolerated as if the others around the table didn't quite know how to approach him. As lunch neared its end, Kenneth took out his pocket watch to see how much time they had before they would have to do the endurance tests.   
_Just a little under an hour._   
He would not have any trouble doing the final tests. As usual he'd had a light lunch, mainly consisting of fruit. He **had **noticed however, that the curly haired kid had picked predictable ingredients for his lunch. He'd been working his way through an egg roll, two hamburgers, two cokes, one banana and a small bag of peanuts.

As Kenneth got up from the table to clear his tray, he noticed that the kid had stood up as well and had walked over to the candy machine, next to the counter where the empty trays were stacked.   
Ken watched the kid's actions and couldn't believe his eyes.   
_Don't tell me --- After stuffing himself with all those artery cloggers, he still has room for a candy bar?!_

Kenneth emptied his tray as he watched the kid consider the choices on the machine's menu. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He walked up to the kid just as he put his dime into the machine.   
"Hey, uhm, listen. I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

Dave Starsky was just about to push the button on the machine when he heard a, by now, familiar voice. He turned around. _Yep, that blond guy again._ With a look that was beyond description, he asked in an annoyed tone,   
"What?"

Kenneth looked at the kid with a questioning expression on his face, but the kid just stared back at him.   
_Your **name **nitwit, I just asked for your **name** for crying out loud! God, this kid has the I.Q. of a golf ball!   
_"What was your name again?"

"Starsky, Dave Starsky, 'n you?"

"Listen --- Dave? Uhm, Kenneth, Kenneth Hutchinson. Uhm, oh, you **do**know we are about to be tested again, this afternoon?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? So you had quite a lot to eat for lunch and ---"

"What's it to you?" Dave sounded annoyed.   
_What the hell is this guy butting his nose into **my **business for!_

"Well, I just wanted to warn you that if you have to get very active, physically, on a full stomach, well, that's just asking for trouble."

No response at all. Dave just stared at Kenneth as if he were a creature from outer space.   
_Who the hell does this guy think he is? My **mom**?_

Kenneth was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable under the stare of those piercing blue eyes.   
_What's he going to do? He looks like he wants to hit me._   
Kenneth nearly flinched when the kid finally moved.

Tilting his curly head a bit, Dave leaned towards Kenneth and spoke to him in an almost conspiratorial tone.  
"Ya know somethin'? Yesterday I just **thought **you were weird, but today? Today, I **know** you are."   
He turned his attention back to the machine and yanked on a lever. He retrieved the candy bar from the slot, looked back at Kenneth, made a "Cheers" gesture to him with the candy bar and walked back to the table.

_Well, I guess his arteries are not **my** responsibility. _  
Kenneth remained at the candy bar machine a while longer, shook his head and went for a walk on the campus.

************************************************************** 

The second part of the afternoon was reserved for the endurance tests that were being held in another gym. Again they didn't seem able to escape each other's company as the doctor instructed Dave to take his place on the stationary bike while Kenneth was dispatched to the treadmill right next to it. They both got some electrodes placed on their bodies and then they were off.

Running on a treadmill was kid-stuff to Kenneth so he was quite relaxed and his breathing barely picked up in intensity as he went on with the exercise. Dave, on the other hand was biking like a mad man as if he had to break a speed record.

Kenneth, again, couldn't help himself watching the kid.   
_No condition, that figures. No wonder with his food intake,_ Kenneth thought.   
Still, when he studied the kid's face and body, he was surprised to see that the youth wasn't panting at all despite his maniac routine on the stationary bike. The look in the kid's eyes however, resembled one of a bull in an arena with the red cape of the matador in front of him.

The doctor stopped his stopwatch and gave them five minutes to regroup themselves before switching machines. They stood there next to each other, both panting a little bit now, as the nurses took off the electrodes, only to put others back on.

When their heart-rates had returned to normal, Kenneth had to do the bike test and Dave went on the treadmill.   
Again, Kenneth watched as the youth ran in place, once more with that very focused look in his intensely blue eyes.

Dave had thrown a few quick glances at this Hutchinson guy while they were being tested.  
_What **is** this guy, a machine or something? He don't even sweat!_ he'd thought to himself as he watched the blond man getting through the exercise seemingly without effort.

Kenneth could hardly believe it when he heard that both he and the kid had passed the test with flying colors.  
_Must be his age,_ Kenneth inwardly muttered.  
_You can't eat like that and get away with it forever._

The day was over before they knew it. Tomorrow was going to be an evaluation day. During a day filled with all kinds of team activities, the Academy instructors, as well as a team of psychologists, were going to assess the cadets and determine which cadets would be fit to share a room at the dorm for the rest of the course.


	6. Chapter 6

##### SIXTH INSTALLMENT

**8.00 AM Wednesday  
**All the new cadets were assembled per section on the academy grounds. Each section consisted of 20 cadets. In section B, Dave and Kenneth's section, there were no women. The cadets in section B ranged in age between 20 (Dave) and 25 (Kenneth). Most of them were either 22 or celebrating their 22nd within the next three months.

The cadets had to change into their sports attire and regroup at the track field. There they were put under a wide range of rigorous physical exercises. The entire morning was filled with all kinds of physical training including weightlifting, agility course, cross-country running, and hurdles. You name it, it was going to be done this morning.

This was not a course for the weak; this was almost like trying out for the green berets.  
The hard physical exercises took most of the morning, followed by a short break, lunch and then assembly in front of the Academy building again in yet another set of track/sports attire.  
By buses, the cadets were taken to a large park on the outskirts of town. The city council had given the police academy permission to use the park for their orientation day activities, although it remained open to the public at the same time.

All sections received some tasks they had to fulfill as a team.   
They had to clear a road obstruction, build a makeshift camp without any materials or tools, take a cross-country trek without any directions and arrive as a whole group within three hours at the assigned spot. The only equipment they received were compasses and a list of items they were required to collect on the way.

Because they had many assignments and only three hours in which to do them, the main point of the whole exercise was for each group to discover whose talents were best suited to which tasks. As soon as that was clear, the tasks would be assigned accordingly so that the whole group would be able to make it to the rendez-vous point in time. It was like a treasure hunt, and not quite what at least Dave or Kenneth had had on their minds when they'd decided to join the police.

What none of the cadets knew was that they were being monitored by what seemed like ordinary passers by, but who in reality were experienced police officers and psychologists.  
They observed as each group went over their options.

Section B was blessed in that it didn't contain big egos. Within five minutes it was decided Kenneth would be the leader, if only because he'd scored high on tactics and strategy in his written test. Furthermore, he was meticulous as far as the subject of time was concerned.   
Soft-spoken and calm he went over their assignments and asked each of his group how he'd scored on each subject in the written test. He also asked them about their scores on yesterday's physical tests. He made a quick inventory and assigned teams of 2 to 4 of "his men" to each task.

It turned out the kid, this Dave Starsky, had gotten through the written test with minimal results which made Kenneth wonder.  
_Why do they so readily accept a person with relative poor results on his written test when he's also under the regulatory age of 21 to be officially accepted by the Academy?_

Since to Kenneth's surprise, the Starsky kid **did** have perfect scores on all physical tests and requirements, he decided he would team up with the kid for the last one of the tasks. All 20 in section B, or as it was unanimously decided, Kenneth's group, now agreed to the tasks they'd been assigned and Kenneth sent each on their way with some final remarks and advice.


	7. Chapter 7

##### SEVENTH INSTALLMENT

Kenneth had assigned himself and Dave to the task of clearing the obstructed path. When they arrived at the spot he wished he'd chosen 6'5", 200 pound Jeremy Hendricks instead.   
This wasn't an obstruction. This was a landslide! And it was just him and one of the smallest in the group, Dave Starsky. Kenneth checked his watch. The walk alone to this spot had taken up 20 minutes of the three hours they'd received for the entire group assignment. He turned to ask the kid if he had any suggestions on how they were going to move this huge boulder. Dave Starsky was nowhere in sight.

Some people approached who were apparently taking a walk through the park. They seemed to be in their early fifties, a couple with their dog.   
The woman let out a little squeak   
"Oh my, what's happened here?"

The man with her looked at the obstruction.   
"My goodness, was it a landslide, young man?"

Kenneth realized the man was addressing him. 

"I have no idea, sir. We just got here ourselves."

"We?" the man asked looking around, not seeing anyone but the tall blond young man.

"Uhm, yes uh, my uh, my friend is, is just, ---"

"This oughtta do it!" Kenneth turned toward the sound of Dave's voice.

About half a minute later, out from between the trees came Dave Starsky, hands and knees dirty, one knee even sporting a bloody scrape, shirt stained, hair even more unruly than usual and he was carrying ---  
_A **tree?** Is that idiot really carrying a **tree**?_   
Kenneth could not believe his eyes at the sight of Dave Starsky walking back out on the path carrying a small tree on his right shoulder, a big smile across his dirt smudged face.

"Don't worry folks, we're gonna get that rock outta here in no time." he pleasantly told the middle aged couple.

As he approached him, Kenneth started walking toward Dave.   
"What uh, what do you plan on doing with that exactly?".

Dave shot him an incredulous look   
"I thought you were such a brainiac? **Leverage** man, leverage!"   
Dave made a face and passed Kenneth who stood there open mouthed for an instant before turning and following the decisive strut of the youth.

"Dave, Dave --- **DAVE**! Wait a minute, wait a minute. Can't you see the size of this boulder? This dwindly little treestump you've got there is going to break for sure."

"Oh **yeah**??"

"**YEAH!**"

"Wanna help or wanna watch?"

"It's **not** going to work, the boulder is too big, the tree is too thin, the thing is going to break."

"You're sure?"

"You won't make a dent in it!"

Dave flashed a lightning bolt to Kenneth with his sapphire blues. He'd walked around the rock while they had their "conversation" and had now decided under which end of the rock he was going to stick the thin end of the tree. For leverage, he wedged a good-sized rock, which he found lying nearby, under the tree.  
"Help or watch?" he asked one more time.

Kenneth shook his head but they were supposed to be a team so he answered   
"Help."

"OK, you put your back there against the rock. No **there**, **not** here! **I'm** here with the tree remember!"

Kenneth sighed and did as the kid asked.

"Now, on the count of three, wiggle."

"What?"

"Wiggle man, **wiggle**, move that sucker back and forth."

Kenneth started to "wiggle" on the count of three. To his amazement, he could feel the rock shift.

"More, more, little more, little more. More to your left, your LEFT man, your **LEFT!**" Dave was yelling at Kenneth.

Suddenly, the rock really began to move. Kenneth couldn't contain himself and looked to his right. What he saw he almost couldn't believe. Dave had maneuvered the position of the tree under the rock in such a way, he was practically using it as a see saw, but then the way a monkey would probably use it. He was half hanging, half sitting from, on, over the tree using his entire 165 pounds for leverage. Just as Kenneth was watching him, Dave gave one last big pull with his entire body weight while yelling at Kenneth, "BACK TO Y'R LEFT!" and then the rock moved and fell into a shallow ditch next to the path.

Kenneth had turned and had watched the rock go in amazement. When he looked back he saw Dave lying on his back, the tree half on top of him, his face one big smile. He seemed joyful at his success like a 5-year-old.

Kenneth walked toward the kid with an outstretched hand to pull him up.  
"Well, you did it."

"Told ya it would work!" Dave beamed at the couple as well.   
"Well, ya can go on with your hike now, have fun!"

The woman walked up to the both of them.   
"Thank you so much, otherwise we would have had to walk all the way back, thank you, bye bye."

The man shook their hands, and then the couple resumed their walk.

As they watched the couple leave, Kenneth turned to Dave again.   
"How did you know it would work with such a thin tree?"

"Oh, done it before."

"Moved a boulder?"

"Nah, a truck." Dave answered matter of factly.

Kenneth's mouth started to drop again.

"Uh a, a truck?"

"Yeah."

"With a tree?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"How did you do **that**? **WHY** did you have to do that?"

"Ya don't wanna know." was all Dave said and Kenneth could tell from his body language that as far as Dave was concerned, the subject was closed.

With their task completed, they headed off down the path to meet the rest of their section at the rendezvous point.   
Meanwhile the man and woman had settled on a park bench and had gotten out their assessment lists. They agreed this pair had succeeded in their assignment in an inventive and team spirited way.


	8. Chapter 8

##### EIGHTH INSTALLMENT

Section B, Dave and Kenneth's group, made it back in three hours and seven minutes, the third group to return. They had, however, accumulated the best overall team score, despite incurring a time penalty. What none of the twenty cadets of Section B knew yet, was that indirectly Kenneth's successful teaming up of individuals had sealed the teams for sharing a room at the police academy dorms as well.

The buses took all cadets back to the Academy building. The long hours "alone together" had begun to forge some unions amongst the cadets. The bus-ride back was much more animated and noisy than the ride out of this morning had been. It resembled a grade school trip.

After they got back to the academy the cadets would first hit the showers to wash away the dirt of a very intense day before heading to their respective homes.

Dave Starsky probably needed a shower the most. His "forage into the forest to abduct a tree", as Kenneth had so eloquently described it to the others on the bus, had made him look like a naughty, very dirty five year old.

Kenneth found himself thinking that all in all he and the kid had gotten on nicely today. He watched Dave during the bus-ride back and found himself chuckling at the childlike rowdiness he expressed with some of the other younger cadets.   
_He is one wild, compact bundle of energy._   
The image of the kid tramping out of the woods with the tree on his shoulder and that huge grin on his face was branded into Kenneth's memory.

Dave was laughing and having fun with some of the other cadets on the other side of the bus. They were exchanging stories on how they'd done on their assignments and, of course, history was edited to their liking here and there. While one of the others was telling his story, Dave glanced over to the back of the bus where Kenneth was sitting in the corner seat.   
_This dude's not as uptight as he seemed yesterday and the day before _Dave thought. They'd even had a few laughs together.   
_He's got some good ideas_ Dave tried not to look at Kenneth too long and turned his attention back to the others.

Back at the Academy the buses stopped and opened their doors. The cadets, sweaty and weary now, slowly made their way to the building and inside to the showers. The female cadets separated and headed for another gym, with separate shower facilities.  
This was the second time all cadets undressed in each other's company, but it was the first time they really had to strip down to their bare bodies. All the noisy joy was beginning to calm down to a self- conscious low keyed banter. Kenneth, who already was used to communal showering and steambaths from the gym he regularly visited, was the brave first to totally strip to the nude.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but **I** want to get home today!" he joyfully exclaimed while picking up one of the bars of soap that were laid out on a table by the wall before walking into the showers.

Dave, who'd been too shy up to this point to strip any further than his socks and briefs, kind of admired the guts of this brainiac and said out loud   
"I guess we gotta follow the leader, section B!" before he started stripping down to his birthdaysuit.   
Then he sauntered over to get a bar of soap and before he entered the showers, big Jeremy Hendricks had caught up with him and they entered together. Soon enough all the (male) cadets were taking a shower and the day came to a hilarious end with a soapbar fight to unwind from the day's activities.


	9. Chapter 9

##### NINTH INSTALLMENT

**8.00 AM Thursday**  
Thursday was going to be mostly a theory day again. They were going to get lectures on what the year would entail, as far as academics were concerned. They would get information on how many exams there would be, what scores they needed to get in order to be able to not only finish this 20 week training successfully, but also to secure a further climbing of the career ladder in the police department. So all in all, this day resembled the first day of this week in many ways.

Back again in the classroom, seated next to each other, Dave and Kenneth were almost back to their unfamiliarity of the first day. Somehow, the outdoor assignments had freed them both and had allowed them to interact, if only a little.  
As soon as they were constrained by the schoolbench set-up again, they seemed worlds apart.

Kenneth regretted to see that the curly haired kid, who yesterday had seemed to begin to open up to him, had returned to his earlier demeanor of disinterest and nonchalance.  
He watched as the kid frowned frequently during the instructor's lecture.  
_Could it be he **really** is having trouble understanding all this stuff? _Kenneth found himself wondering as he studied the kid.

Dave could feel the stare of those bright blue eyes almost penetrating him.   
_What's up with the brainiac? _he wondered to himself. _I'm having enough trouble trying not to fall asleep from all this b-o-r-i-n-g stuff and he's back to eyeballin' me again. I wish he'd stop that!_

A surge of anger was beginning to surface on Dave's face as he quickly glanced over to Kenneth, before the blond could turn his eyes away from his curly haired neighbor.  
"Whaddaya want?!" Dave hissed.

"Huh?" Kenneth was startled at the sudden animosity from the kid.

"What d'ya keep starin' at me for? Ain't ya supposed to listen to the guy?"

"I uh, I wasn't staring at you ---"

"Yeah, right!"

"I **wasn't**." Kenneth hissed back.  
"I was just wondering why you stopped talking to me?"

An incredulous look from two sapphire eyes followed by a smirk.  
"We're supposed to **listen **dummy, not talk! Now shut up, this ain't none of your hoity toighty tea parties."

Kenneth's expression changed as if he were slapped in the face.   
_So that's how I'm perceived here, as some kind of snob who shouldn't be here._   
He swallowed and looked briefly back into the kid's eyes. Nodding his head in understanding, he quietly turned his attention back to the lecture.

Dave had felt a jab through his gut as soon as his sarcastic remark had left his mouth. Somehow he felt guilty and was sorry for the blond guy, he obviously had touched a nerve.   
_Geez, I didn't wanna upset the guy, what did I do now?_   
He'd seen the hurt look in his neighbor's eyes before he turned away.   
"Hey ---" Dave touched Kenneth's arm lightly. Kenneth looked toward him, slowly.  
"I uh, I just meant ---"   
Dave looked into the light blue eyes, which still seemed to convey hurt at his earlier remark. Dave decided to try the light way to ease the awkward situation.   
"I meant I really gotta concentrate on what this guy is sayin', I was **way **back at the end of the line when they handed out the brains ya know. Can't afford to miss a beat."   
He followed his statement with a big and brilliant lopsided smile.

Kenneth had absorbed the kid's razor-sharp remark like a blow to his gut, taking the wind out of him. He'd been wondering why no one spontaneously had come up to him, or had engaged in a conversation with him, why he'd been so isolated most of the week.  
The only time there had been interaction with others had been during the orientation day with the assignments. And of course, the few conversations and run ins he'd had with this impossibly unruly kid next to him.   
As a matter of fact, however sketchy and not altogether positive, the little talks he'd had with the kid had been the only conversational contact he'd had with any of the other cadets. And now this kid had touched upon something that had been nibbling away at him for years.

Ever since he'd been a teen and had become aware that, because of his background, life was easier and kinder on him than it was on others, he'd been increasingly trying to shake off the burden of a well to do upbringing.   
From then on, he'd begun trying to distance himself from that well paved road, and had begun to try to forge a whole new, independent road for himself. Kenneth had always thought he'd pretty much succeeded in becoming one of the "common people". Yet here was this kid, who'd only known --no, not even known-- just been around him for a few days, and he had, with incredible accuracy, put into words all that Kenneth and his roots stood for. And had hurt him. Because it was true.

And now this kid, Kenneth could tell, who probably came from a considerably less fortunate background than he did, was feeling guilty for having uttered the truth.  
Kenneth managed a warm smile back at the kid, who seemed as surprised as relieved at this.  
"That's quite all right." Kenneth told the kid, who visibly let out a sigh of relief.   
"I should have more respect for our professor, not to mess up his class." he chuckled.

"Are you two ladies in the back done their with your little tea party?!" the instructor's voice belted through the entire classroom. He was obviously addressing Dave and Kenneth.

Dave and Kenneth looked at each other and couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Yes sir, we're sorry." Kenneth replied as he looked back at the kid next to him, who was trying very hard not to laugh out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

##### TENTH INSTALLMENT

The day moved on rather uneventfully. Much more talking and note taking. At the end of the day, the only thing left for the cadets to do, was to pick up their uniforms. Everyone had Friday off. Those who did not meet the commuting criterion had to move their things into the Academy dormitory on Saturday. Come Monday all would have their hair cut and become full-time cadets for the next twenty weeks.

As the day came to an end and the new meat of all sections assembled at the gym to pick up their uniforms much of the banter and spirit of the previous day seemed to return. Maybe it did because it was beginning to dawn on the group that they were really on their way to becoming police officers.

Someone suggested they go to a bar and celebrate their last night off for quite some time to come. A last chance to let their hair hang down (literally, since they were getting their mandatory haircuts on Monday). So after picking up their uniforms, Kenneth, Dave and a dozen other cadets from various sections drove downtown to one of the popular local bars.

All the cadets were in good spirits. Some were teasing "the kid", as Dave Starsky by now had been affectionately tagged by his peers. Would they be able to smuggle the kid into the bar, him not being 21 yet? They'd tousled his thick curls and pinched his cheeks and had laughed until their faces were red. Dave had taken this display of juvenile affection quite good-naturedly. He really liked this group of guys. The Academy was going to be fun.

They managed to smuggle Dave into the bar successfully and the party to bid farewell to their lives as mere civilians could begin. There was lots of laughter, stories, jokes, drinks and snacks.

Big and gentle Jeremy Hendricks and Dave Starsky were getting along famously. Jeremy was the second youngest of section B, as he would be celebrating his twenty-second birthday in a month's time. At 6 feet 5 inches, 200 pounds he was huge and could have come across as threatening to anyone of lesser stature. 

However his round, friendly, ever-smiling features, his strawberry blond, thick short hair and his baby blue eyes immediately betrayed his "gentle giant" nature.  
Although Jeremy was a newly transplanted resident to Bay City, this son of a local grocer in Iowa, had taken an immediate liking to another import Bay City resident --Dave Starsky. They couldn't have been more different from each other, yet from day one, these two unlikely friends only needed half a look and no words to at least share their almost adolescent sense of humor.   
In turn, Dave and Jeremy's infectious giggles and fits of laughter affected the other cadets.

As the unequal duo was hamming things up again, Kenneth walked over to the bar for a refill. He looked at the two young cadets with an amused smile on his face. One couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"Jeez, those two better get it out of their systems tonight, before being straight jacketed into their uniforms on Monday."

Kenneth heard the voice but didn't quite catch the sentiment behind it. He looked over and saw a cadet from another section standing next to him.  
"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said they'd better get their antics out of their system tonight before being obliged to behave themselves like officers of the law." the other cadet said.

"Oh, I don't know. No harm in some innocent fun." Kenneth answered.   
"After all, we're here to celebrate our last night off for some time to come, right?" Kenneth smiled politely smile at the young man next to him.  
"I'm Kenneth Hutchinson, by the way."

"John Colby. I saw you before at the building. What section are you in?"

"Section B. And you?"

"Section A."   
John Colby, was a 23-year-old, originally from Connecticut. He had a thick shock of light brown hair and big, bright blue eyes. His eyes however failed to give him an air of innocence, which one would most likely expect. He was of average height and build. He scrutinized Kenneth for a moment and then asked,  
"What do you make of this Academy stuff so far?"

Kenneth had just taken a sip of his new beer and was ready to politely excuse himself from Colby before returning to the rest of the group. Obviously this John Colby needed to unload something.  
"Well, I can't say it was like anything I had expected. But then I didn't really have any idea what it would be like. How about yourself?"

"It's slow. The academics are a laugh, compared to college. I wouldn't have minded if the selection for cadets was a little more strict," John Colby answered in a confident voice.

Kenneth was delighted to hear Colby had apparently been to college as well. So far, he had no evidence of anyone in Section B having had an academic education.  
"True, but then again, just how many graduates voluntarily pass up a chance of making it in the corporate world in favor of making a meager living writing out parking tickets, huh?"

John Colby snorted.  
"Right. So you went to college? What was your major?"

"I took three. Well, two at first: pre-med and pre-law. I exchanged pre-med for sociology. You?"

"Psychology and criminology."   
John Colby started to add something when Dave Starsky and Jeremy Hendricks approached the bar, giggling like a couple of kids.

Kenneth chuckled at the sight.

"Bartender, sir, hello?" Dave Starsky was calling for some service as big Jeremy stood faithfully behind him, smiling friendly at John Colby who didn't seem to be as amused as the young duo.

"Could we have a refill here? Gimme your glass, Jer. Here ya go. Thanks."

"Dave, Jeremy, I want you to meet --- John, right? Yes, John Colby. He's in section A."   
Kenneth began the introductions.

John didn't look too impressed when Dave Starsky enthusiastically took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Hiya. Dave. Starsky. Nice to meet ya. Oh, and my little friend here's Jeremy."   
Dave pointed at Jeremy, who immediately dissolved in another fit of the giggles after Dave's introduction, which didn't amuse John.  
Dave was about as entertained by his remark about Jeremy as the latter was and chuckled as he continued,  
"We're in section B."

"Yes, so I gathered." John replied economically.

Kenneth **did** appreciate the humor and banter between the two younger cadets.  
"What happened back there? Did I miss something?"

"Oh Ken, man, Joe just proved you **CAN** drink beer through your nose." Jeremy hiccuped,   
"Unfortunately he did it with Pete's beer!"   
Jeremy let out a belly laugh, causing Kenneth to grin and Dave to bend over the bar, gulping air after a fit of laughter. John Colby smiled along, although his heart didn't seem to be in it.

Right at that moment three young and pretty ladies exited the ladies room behind the far end of the bar. The girls, two blondes and a redhead, were dressed in miniskirts and tops. As they slowly made their way through the bar, Kenneth could see the girls were looking at something in the vicinity of where he and the other three cadets were standing.  
As he zoomed in on their glances and their apparently excited, though hushed, discussion he suddenly realized they were taking in the form of Dave Starsky, as he was leaning over the bar, his backside turned toward the three girls.

Dave's dress style was quite unlike that of Kenneth Hutchinson. Where the latter preferred dress pants or corduroys topped off with long sleeved shirts or turtlenecks, Dave Starsky had been wearing jeans every day so far. The jeans had such a tight fit that they seemed to have been painted on his body. Today, he had topped off his ragged, torn jeans with a red sweatshirt. Of course the ensemble wouldn't be complete without his customary blue Adidas sneakers.

Kenneth watched as the three girls began to move toward the bar.  
He, John and Jeremy moved out of the way a bit, so the girls could approach the bar to place their order. Instead of ordering, however, one of the blondes touched Dave Starsky's shoulder lightly. He turned around with a smile on his face, expecting one of the other cadets behind him. But when he suddenly found himself face to face with a very pretty blonde, his smile turned into a bashful grin.

"Hi, I was just wondering. Do you come here often?" she asked the curly haired cadet in a seductive voice.

Kenneth couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the blank expression on the kid's face.

"No." Dave looked at the girl with a look, that could only be described as innocent.

"My girlfriends and I were wondering if we could buy you a drink." the blonde continued, as if her proposition was just the every-day average way to approach a total stranger. Meanwhile, her hand had found its way from Dave's arm to behind his neck, digging her fingers into his thick curls.

Dave's expression turned sheepish and Kenneth thought he could detect a light blush on the kid's face. He couldn't believe the girl's actions, but was just as amazed at this spunky kid's timid response.

Dave cleared his throat, his eyes shifted from Kenneth to Jeremy and back.   
"Oh?" Dave again exchanged looks with Kenneth and Jeremy before focusing on the blonde again.  
"Well, uhm, as a matter of fact I uhm, I just got me a refill so --- so I'm fine ---  
Thanks."

"Oh **you're** fine all right!" the girl chirped as she began to pull Dave in a bit closer. She gestured to her two girlfriends. They immediately closed in a bit more on Dave who by now was totally cornered by the threesome.

"What's your name?"

Dave was definitely beginning to look like a trapped animal as the three girls pressed closer, taking him in from head to toe.  
John Colby couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He snorted and shook his head, smirking at Kenneth.

Kenneth, however, decided he needed to bail the kid out.   
_Don't these girls have **any **shame? Getting lucky with the opposite sex is nice, but **this** is ridiculous,_ Kenneth thought.

They were practically undressing the kid with their eyes and were hovering around him as if the three other cadets didn't exist. This seduction had gone too far, even for ladies' man Kenneth Hutchinson.  
"Hi, his name is Dave." Kenneth extended his hand to one of the girls.   
"This here is John, and Jeremy and my name is Kenneth. Pleased to meet you."

The girls seemed slightly distracted by Kenneth's interruption and almost absent-mindedly shook hands with the other cadets, barely taking their eyes off Dave.  
"Dave, huh? Gosh, Dave, do you have **any **idea how cute you are? Are you sure we can't get you another drink?"

Dave looked up at Jeremy and made a face. Jeremy however, was also slightly shy, so Kenneth felt it was up to him to come to the kid's rescue. And not a moment too soon, either.  
"Oh look, I think we're expected over there."   
He pointed his beer glass over to the corner of the room, where the others were playing pool, while he took hold of Dave's sleeve with his other hand.  
"Come on Dave, I think it's your turn. Nice to have met you ladies." he said as he literally pulled Dave by his sleeve from the overheated threesome's circle.

For the rest of the night Dave Starsky would not hear the end of it. Over and over he was teased about his encounter with the three "lusty dames". But it all was done in good fun and the night ended very cheerfully and fuzzily due to their alcohol consumption. The party finally broke up at one o'clock in the morning and all the cadets went home for a well-deserved night's rest.


	11. Chapter 11

##### ELEVENTH INSTALLMENT

**7.00 AM Friday **  
Kenneth Hutchinson was clearing away the clutter he had used to prepare his protein shake with. He had consumed the power drink ten minutes ago and was now putting his blender into his kitchen cabinet for one of the last times. On Sunday he would be packing it for storage, since he wasn't sure he would be able to use it in his dorm room at the academy. He could always bring it in later, should there be a way to keep up this healthy habit of his.

He went over to the couch to put on his running shoes. Despite the fact that he had not seen his bed before 2.00 a.m., Kenneth had still set his alarm for 6.30 this morning, to begin his morning rituals.  
After he tied his shoes he got up and left his apartment for his daily five mile run.

Kenneth loved the morning. He would use his morning runs to think about life. His life in particular. Not the present, not even the future. Mostly he would think of the past.  
Twenty five years and four months ago he was the proudly received first born to Kenneth William Hutchinson II and his lovely wife, Constance. Three years after Kenneth, his sister, Catherine, was born, and the family was complete.

His father was a highly paid executive at one of Minnesota's biggest companies, his mother a socialite with countless honorary memberships in charities and committees. In other circles she would have been called a housewife or a stay-at-home mom, but in the circles in which the Hutchinson's traveled, such a term did not exist.   
While Kenneth II was putting in long hours at the office, or was away on one of his many business trips, Constance often sat at home discussing charity events with the other ladies in the club. Therefore the household was mainly run by Martha, the housekeeper.  
Martha would work extreme hours. She would arrive around 6.30 am so she could have breakfast ready for the family by 7.00. Then she would get Kenneth and his sister ready for school and drive them over there.  
When she returned, she would clean the house and make the beds while Mrs. Hutchinson made a list of errands for Martha to run. Sometimes Constance Hutchinson would join Martha shopping, especially when guests were expected, but mostly she would either have to go out on an appointment or have a friend or two over for lunch while Martha did the grocery shopping.

By the time Martha left for the day, at 5.00 PM, she would have set the table and have dinner prepared on the stove and in the oven, so all Constance had to do was follow Martha's instructions and watch the clock.  
Constance was a champion at heating up the lovely meals Martha had slaved to buy and prepare.

Despite their busy lives, Constance and Kenneth II **did** raise their children themselves. Martha was just there to keep the children company when their parents were occupied and to make sure the house looked impeccable.

No, the Hutchinsons had their children's future all mapped out. When Kenneth III was three weeks old, he was already enrolled in a very reputable private kindergarten.   
At the age of two, his parents entered him as a future pupil at a private grade school.   
After grade school he went to his first public school experience. But it was still the best public school in the city. Only the better circles sent their offspring to this high school.

It had been during his high school years, that Kenneth Hutchinson III had begun to notice his life was not the average life.  
His first realization came at the age of 14. A new pupil came into his class-- Jack Mitchell, son of a very successful businessman. In fact the success of Jack's father made Kenneth Hutchinson II's business successes look pitiful.   
It was at that moment that Kenneth realized his family's wealth was relative.

What struck him most was that Jack Mitchell, despite his family's wealth, was raised in a completely different fashion than he had been. Yes, Jack's mother was into charity work, but she would take Jack with her, and together they would physically help in food drives, whereas Constance would raise her funds amongst her own circle of friends and write a check.

Jack and Kenneth became friends and so Kenneth was exposed to a totally different side of life. The irony of it all was that it took a family whose wealth far outshone that of the Hutchinson family, to make Kenneth aware of the poverty some people were experiencing, day in and day out.

These experiences turned on a switch inside young Kenneth's head. He became extremely socially aware and felt almost guilty about his well-to-do background.  
Kenneth II was not pleased to see his son gradually change into someone he referred to as "a radical". The older Hutchinson still managed to persuade his son to enroll in one of the country's prestigious universities, even influence his choice of majors.   
So Kenneth started out with pre-med and pre-law. But by the fall semester of the first year, Kenneth changed directions and dropped pre-med in favor of sociology, much to the older Hutchinson's disdain. Kenneth's father had accused him of becoming a socialist and suddenly Kenneth had realized that he and his father were not speaking the same language anymore, if indeed they ever had.

Kenneth had kept quiet whenever he was at home, and had lived by his parent's rules during each visit. But the more time he spent away from them, the more the new, real Kenneth surfaced. And the new Kenneth had nothing to do with those circles anymore.  
He managed to keep the relationship with his father peaceful, if not strained.

And then, in his last year at the university, he had met Vanessa, a stunningly beautiful brunette. They had fallen head over heels in love with each other and Kenneth was all but ready to just walk away from it all and live a simple life. Kenneth the romantic would just live off love with Vanessa. But it was Vanessa who had urged him to not drop his studies and to graduate, so he could enter law school.

At the age of 21, Kenneth graduated in the top three of his class. His father had been relieved and proud enough to buy him a car as a graduation gift. This gift, however, also served as a means of persuasion, so Kenneth would enroll in law school.   
Kenneth gave in one more time. If not to make his father happy, then to please Vanessa. In fact, his acceptance into a prestigious law school made Vanessa extremely happy for reasons that would later drive her and Kenneth apart.

Studying had never been an issue for Kenneth, so law school turned out to be just another level of education for him. Vanessa continued at the university and worked part-time, but only because they couldn't live off love. Their relationship had become so serious that their mutual decision had been to **not** live off Kenneth's trust fund just yet. Kenneth worked the odd part- time job, while in law school.

By the time he was 23, and Vanessa had graduated from university, she and Kenneth moved into a two room apartment. Soon after, they eloped during a long holiday weekend, without informing their respective families.

Kenneth became more and more unhappy in law school. He became aware that the idealistic views he had always had about justice and the basic rights of human beings were light years removed from the every day reality of society. Again the strings to his highly developed social awareness were pulled, when he was studying case after case for his papers, in which the only thing that became clear to him was that there was very little social justice, if any. When you had money, you had rights. When you were born at the bottom of society, you were doomed to become the victim of an injustice somewhere along the way.

Kenneth spent less and less time at the study houses and study clubs, and searched and found an almost underground association of alternative lawyers who ran legal services for free, for those who needed legal assistance, but could not afford the average lawyer's fee. Then and there he made the decision: he still wanted to complete law school, but he was not going to become a corporate lawyer.

When his visits to his parents dwindled to a minimum, and the reports on his progress in law school were almost non-existent, Kenneth received an urgent phone call from his father.  
He had managed to keep the older Hutchinson at bay with vague, but still optimistic and most of all, diplomatic and almost cryptic descriptions on how his situation was, at present.  
Eventually his father had found out and had exploded, threatening to withhold from his son any support from his wealthy connections, which could be so helpful to Kenneth's future. But Kenneth had not cared, because he had already decided he was not going to follow in his father's footsteps. No business career for him. No executive babble. He was not going to make use of the offer of one of his father's lawyer friends to join his firm once he'd completed his law studies.

No, Kenneth had seen the light and he was going to find himself a job in the social field. He didn't quite know how or where he would offer his legal services to the under privileged at the time, and he was too busy working toward his graduation to be able to take the time and really contemplate his future. After he graduated, he still did not know what he was going to do.  
There Kenneth was: a 24-year old graduate of law school, with a gorgeous wife, many dreams and ideals and no job. He was lucky enough his grandparents had left him and his sister very substantial trust funds so his financial future was, at least for now, secure.

But his indecisiveness made Vanessa nervous. She kept on urging him to make peace with his father, to take the help from his father's wealthy friends, to join that law firm, to respond to that ad of that corporate business. She couldn't stand it, that Kenneth would be helping out at the local charity for free, while he could and should be accepting a posh job at a prestigious law firm.

The beginning of the end of his marriage had been when Vanessa, upon Kenneth's revelation that he was contemplating becoming a police officer, had contacted his parents and informed them of their son's irresponsible behavior.   
It had come to a big blow up between him and his father. Vanessa had returned from her job only to find a seething Kenneth at home and another fight had followed, this time between Mr. And Mrs. Kenneth Hutchinson III.   
And then it had become oh so clear, that all Vanessa had really ever wanted was to become a socialite like his mother. Her idea of making the world a better place was to draw the checkbook belonging to her lawyer husband and her charitable self and make out a check to the poor. Kenneth's ideal on the other hand, was to work hard to improve society, so that every door would be open to every human being, no matter what his background was.  
The ideals and hopes for the future of the young couple could not have differed more.  
Soon after, Vanessa had moved out. Not long after that she had filed for a divorce.

And that's where his life was at now. No job yet. But training for a job he thought he would be good at. Earning $ 800,- a month during his time at the Academy. He was in the middle of a divorce, had no idea if he could fulfill his wish to graduate from the police academy and he had not spoken to his family in five months.  
Still, Kenneth ran his five miles with more peace of mind than he had known in his entire life. Because for once he was exactly where he wanted to be, doing what he wanted to do.


	12. Chapter 12

##### TWELFTH INSTALLMENT

**8.00 AM Friday**  
Dave Starsky was still in bed when his phone rang.  
His blankets, pulled up all the way to his hairline, were tossed aside as he fumbled to reach his phone. Still sleepdrunk he answered in a croaky voice, his eyes closed.

"What?"

"What kind of way is **that** to pick up your phone! Really, Davey."

Dave's eyes opened to slits.  
"Aunt Rosie?"

"Who else? Don't tell me you were still sleeping?"

"Well---"

"How late did you get home last night?"

"Well, it---"

"Did you forget John was meeting you here for breakfast? Will you hurry up and get down here, **pronto**!" his aunt definitely sounded agitated.

Dave rubbed his head, yawned deeply and scrambled to his feet. He had undressed on his way to bed yesterday and had left a trail of clothes from the door to his nightstand.   
He collected his clothes and took a quick shower.   
His clothes smelled from the smoke and the sweat of the night out so he discarded them and chose a new ensemble from his closet. A blue sweater and another pair of tight jeans were once again completed with his blue Adidas and faded leather jacket.  
After a quick shave, he brushed his teeth and left his tiny apartment.   
_Nuts, forgot to brush my hair. Oh well._   
Dave just ruffled his curls a little and hoped for the best as he got into the blue Ford and drove over to his aunt and uncle's.

John Blaine was already sitting at the table in his aunt's kitchen when Dave arrived 15 minutes after the phone call that woke him up.  
John looked up with an amused expression on his face as his protégé tried to sneak into the kitchen.

"You didn't brush you hair! Do you have any idea what that looks like? Birds can start a nest in there!"   
Aunt Rosie was irritated because Dave had kept John waiting.

"Oh, the boy looks fine, Rosie! Morning, Dave, how have you been?"

"Fine, Unc --- I mean John," Dave corrected himself with a shy smile.

He had first met the big, gentle policeman when he was 12.   
After his father was killed at the age of 37 when Davey was 11 years old, the boy had become increasingly difficult to handle. His mother Rachel, a widow at 32, was left with a seven-year-old who didn't have a clue, and an eleven-year-old who thought he was the man in the family now.

Soon Davey had begun to skip school and fall in with the wrong type of friends, or little hoods as his grandfather used to call them. He would try to help his mother out financially. He conveniently forgot to tell her what exactly he'd had to do for the money he would put on her kitchen table every now and then.   
When a neighbor informed Rachel just what her sweet curly haired angel had been up to, she at first couldn't believe it. But when she'd confronted the boy there had been an outburst from him the likes of which she had never seen before. It turned out Davey had never processed the death of his father and had adopted a "me against the big bad world" attitude almost overnight.

Soon things were going from bad to worse and not even her father or her brother could rein the boy in.   
When Rachel was at her wit's end, she had called her older sister for advice.  
Rosie and Al, who had moved to California, had then decided to step in and help Rachel's unfortunate family.   
They had offered to take Davey in and try and straighten him out. Rachel had taken them up on their offer with gratitude. After all, they had just finished raising two good boys. Alan Jr., then 19, was starting his second year of community college and Gary, 18, was a freshman.

With two successful tries at raising fine young men, Rosie and Al had thought they wouldn't have too much trouble straightening Davey out.   
They couldn't have been more wrong.   
When Davey arrived in California shortly after his twelfth birthday, he was madder at the world than he had been before. At that time he felt more than ever that the world was against him. Why else would his own mother have deported him to live with her older sister? The boy was a walking time bomb.

Davey ran away from Rosie and Al's home on the very first night there. Luckily, they found him and dragged the boy home. The following days had been largely filled with shouting matches between Al and Davey, during which the boy uttered gutter language that even an experienced man like Al had never heard before in his life, let alone coming from the mouth of a 12-year-old.   
The boy was not shy in kicking and lashing out at his usually patient Uncle Al either.

By the end of the second week there already had been various complaints from their neighbors and two incidents that needed the assistance of the police.   
It was at that moment when Al and Rosie decided to take the advice of one of the officers who had brought Davey back home, after yet another incident.   
So the boy was put under the guidance of a young police officer by the name of John Blaine.   
He lived near Al and Rosie and was part of a unit that counseled for youths who were walking a thin line between a life of crime and a more civilized existence.

In order to win the boy's trust, John had told Dave he could call him "Uncle John".   
John had spent many, many hours trying to get through to the foul-mouthed, violent and most of all angry skinny pre-teen that Dave had been at the time. It had taken him four months before the anger broke and the boy became accessible. John had continued as Davey's mentor. Despite a few setbacks, when Dave had fallen in with bad company again for short periods, John had finally managed to keep Dave on the straight and narrow from age 15 on up.

As he looked at the fine young man who stood before him now, a sense of pride mixed with relief washed over John Blaine.  
"Now, what did we agree to? It's John now. Just plain John. All right?" he reminded his pupil.

Dave grinned as he took off his jacket and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"You didn't have anything to eat yet of course?" his aunt asked, still in a bad mood.

"No, I ain't. Whaddaya got, Aunt Rosie?" Dave asked, looking at her with the most innocent look he could muster, hoping it would change her demeanor.

It worked. Rosie could never stay mad at him for a long time.  
Davey was so totally different from her own two sons, Gary and Alan Jr.   
Her sons had her husband Alan (Al for short) Mancowicz' blondish, almost Nordic look. They were built just a little pudgy like their dad, with straight blond hair and dark blue eyes in extremely friendly faces. Both had very even-keeled dispositions.   
Davey's temperament, on the other hand, could be just as explosive as his late dad's. As for Davey's looks: he was a perfect mix of both his parents.   
From his late father Michael (Mike for short) Joseph Starsky, Dave had inherited the olive complexion, the bright blue eyes and the big and brilliant lopsided smile. He was also bestowed with the same lean, athletic look that had made Rosie's younger sister fall for Michael Starsky instantly.   
From both his mother and father's side he was blessed with beautiful, thick, dark chestnut curls. His nose was a smaller version of his dad's, with the tip going ever so slightly up, just like the tip of his mother's small nose.   
His handsome appearance was made complete by the sweet and innocent expression with which his mother had first charmed his father, all those years ago.

Both Rosie and Rachel had immediately noticed the tall, dark and handsome police cadet when he had come to learn about investigating a burglary scene at their next door neighbor's house, all those years ago.  
Rosie was 22 at the time. She, her husband Al and brand new baby boy Alan Jr., had spent the first 18 months of their marriage packed in her parents' apartment over an Italian restaurant. They lived there until they had saved up enough to get their own place. They had shared the apartment with her parents Rosa and David Connolly, sister Rachel, who was 14 at the time, and brother Jack, aged 17.

Their family was an interesting ethnic mix.   
Rachel and Rosie's mother, Rosa, had an Italian father and a Jewish/Irish mother. Their father, David, was born to a Jewish mother and Scottish father.   
All the families had found each other in one of the immigrants' quarters in New York.

Rosie had continued in her parents' tradition when she found all she was looking for in chubby, blond Alan Mancowicz. He had inherited his melancholic eyes from his Jewish father and his blond, pudgy looks from his German mother.  
Yes, they were an interesting batch.

And then entered Michael Joseph Starsky. Another ethnic mix, who happened to live just a block away from the Connolly family, as it turned out.   
He came from a family with a Scottish mother and a Polish/Jewish father and had two older sisters and an older brother. Michael Starsky had been a very handsome figure at the tender age of 19. The minimum age to be accepted at the police academy had been 18 in those days. He came to their block to learn about questioning techniques and assessment of a burglary scene. The senior officer who was in charge came to question the Connolly family in case they might have witnessed some unusual events.

Rosie had looked on as her 14-year-old sister, Rachel, and the 19-year-old police cadet, Michael, seemed locked into each other's gaze from the first moment they set eyes on each other.   
Rosie remembered how she had thought at the moment that Rachel and Michael bore enough resemblance to each other to be able to pass as siblings. Both had dark curly hair, both had bright blue eyes. But there the resemblance stopped.   
Rachel had full lips that made her mouth, when closed, look like a rosebud. When she laughed her lips revealed two rows of perfect, small teeth. Her skin was alabaster. Her face was soft and round and her blue eyes wide and innocent. As Rachel grew older, she never lost the innocence in her eyes.   
Mike Starsky had a face with strong features. He had a strong nose, and his olive skin made his expressive sapphire blue eyes stand out. His eyes were framed with the longest eyelashes either sister had ever seen on a man. His smile was probably Mike's most distinctive characteristic. When Mike smiled his big, brilliant lopsided smile, revealing his perfect teeth, the whole world seemed to light up. Even back then, older sister Rosie could see that both Rachel and Michael had found the love of their lives in each other.

A year later, as they had secretly begun seeing each other with Rosie and Al as chaperones, Rosie noticed the difference in the young couple's characters. Her young sister was calm and deliberate. Michael Starsky was emotionally high strung and full of ideals.

When Rachel was 17 and Michael 22, the girl's parents finally found out why the young policeman had made such an effort in checking on the family's safety.   
David Connolly was not happy to see his young daughter absolutely convinced that Michael Starsky, the first man she had ever dated, was the love of her life. It wasn't because he didn't like the young man. It was because of the job he had and the dangers it entailed.

But their love won everyone in both families over and so, at the age of 19, Rachel married the man of her dreams. Two years later, Rachel and Michael Starsky welcomed their firstborn, a son, into the world. In honor of Rachel's father the boy's first name became David. And because he was Michael Joseph Starsky's firstborn, Michael became his second name.

Now this very David Michael Starsky was sitting in her kitchen opposite the man Rosie had been calling David's guardian angel from the moment he had healed the boy's soul.  
What a world of difference existed between the 12-year-old they received into their care, and the 20-year- old who was now training to become a policeman.

"Aunt Rosie?" Dave still looked up at her with his father's eyes.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"What'ya got for breakfast?" came Dave's next question.

"Oh, uhm." She smirked at her handsome nephew.   
"As if it matters. You'll eat anything!"

John Blaine had to laugh as he watched Dave make a face.  
"Well, I've uh, I've checked into your housing situation" John began.

"Yeah?" Dave leaned forward, anxiously.

"You **do** know you fall under the commute rule?"

"Yeah, I found **that **out all right." Dave sank back in his chair. That didn't sound promising.

"I'm sorry, but it's not really a new rule. I just never considered you'd fall just outside the parameter. You know, up until ten years ago, you could drive from here to the academy in 25 minutes!"

Rosie put a plate in front of Dave. It contained four muffins, two fried eggs with ham, a sausage and hashbrowns. Next to it she put a decanter with orange juice and a big mug filled with milk.   
"Drink it!" she said in a threatening voice as she anticipated the face Dave made at the sight of the milk.

Dave picked up the bottle of ketchup and began covering his fried eggs with the red substance.  
Both John and Rosie looked on with expressions on their faces, which traveled between amusement, horror and wonder. Neither would ever get used to the absurd eating habits of their nephew and pupil.

"Dave? Ketchup? For breakfast?" John couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, so?" Dave said without looking at John. He was now in the process of adding some mustard to his concoction.

Rosie and John looked at each other and as Rosie went back to her work at the kitchen counter, John shook his head before continuing to Dave:  
"I looked into your apartment situation. It's too bad I overlooked the commute rule. But I know the department has an out-of-towner coming in, to help in an investigation. If you want to, you could sublet your apartment to him?"

Dave looked at John with his mouth full and a question mark in his eyes. He indicated with his fork that he had a question. When his mouth was empty enough he asked John,  
"What's, uh, an outtatowner?"

"It's what we say when a police officer from another town or state for that matter comes in for a trial or to help on a case. I think he's needed here for about as long as your training will take. If you're interested, I'll set it up. Heck, I will even show him the apartment. It's closer to my house than it is to here anyway"

"Would you do that John? It would definitely help us out a lot." Rosie answered for her nephew.   
Dave looked up at her, pouting.

"Don't look at me like that! This is the best offer you will get on such short notice. And with John keeping an eye on things for you, you'll **really** know it's safe. A police officer in your apartment. **I** like it."

John chuckled. Dave sighed and let his shoulders sag.  
"Yeah well, I guess so." he mumbled.  
"I **still** gotta get my stuff out again, though."   
It came out almost triumphantly, as if he needed to have the last word on this issue.

"You know, Dave, we've just cleared out our basement. We have a nice wardrobe and storage in there. Why don't you just move your things to our basement for these few months, instead of hauling it all the way back here? I just told you our house is closer to your apartment. Hmmm? What do you say?"   
John looked at his pupil with anticipation, although he already knew what his answer would be.

"Well, are you sure it won't be too much hassle?" Dave asked while finishing off his second muffin.

"Of course it won't. You will be doing the moving yourself. I just donate the storage."   
John let out a belly laugh at Dave's shocked face.   
"I'll let Maggie know you'll be coming by." John said as he got up to leave.   
He hugged Rosie and gave Dave a teasing rub through his curls.  
"Bye, Rosie. Be seeing you, son."

Rosie looked at her nephew, who was working away at his impossibly huge breakfast.  
"I can't thank God enough for bringing that man into our lives." she sighed.   
Dave looked up at his aunt and nodded in agreement, then flushed away the last of his sausage with a big gulp of milk.


	13. Chapter 13

##### THIRTEENTH INSTALLMENT

After returning from his run, Kenneth had spent some time on packing those things he would bring to the Academy with him in boxes. All he had left for use now, were two changes of clothes and underwear, two towels and washcloths, his shaving gear, his last bedlinen and enough utensils, kitchenware and ingredients to make his last meals for the coming three days.

At 10.30 AM the person he was going to sublet to, arrived to take a look at his apartment. Kenneth had been pleasantly surprised to see it was actually a young couple. The young man was a resident at Memorial Hospital, his wife an undergraduate. They really were a decent couple and Kenneth was satisfied they would take good care of his apartment while he was at the Academy.  
After they left. Kenneth finished his cleaning and packing, after which he prepared and ate his customary nutritious lunch. At 1.30 he left for an appointment at his attorney's office to inform him of the last details regarding his stay at the Academy.

The rest of the afternoon Kenneth spent taking care of odds and ends. Then, it was off to the gym for a long workout and sauna.  
By 6.00 in the evening he was back at his apartment where he prepared and ate his dinner. About an hour later, John Colby arrived. They had arranged the night before at the bar, to watch the basketball game together at Kenneth's place. So they sat down with a big bowl of non-fat, non-salted, non-buttered popcorn and a couple of beers and spent the night watching sports on TV.   
After a couple of beers each, during a commercial break, they began talking a little.

"Man, that guy sucked. My grandmother can do better than him." John complained, while grabbing another handful of popcorn.

"No kidding." Kenneth agreed.  
"Want another beer?"

"Yeah sure, thanks."

Kenneth retrieved two more beers from the refrigerator and, handing one to John, let out a sigh.

"Whoa man, that's some sigh! Something wrong?" John asked while opening his bottle.

Kenneth smiled.  
"Did it come out that way? No. I was just…. I was just thinking. New beginnings, you know. Don't you have feelings like that?"

John looked pensive for a moment. Then he turned back to face Kenneth with a smile.  
"Well, I hadn't until you brought up the subject!"

They looked at each other and broke into a short round of laughter.

"Oh I guess it's just me. I've been told I have this tendency to moodiness every now and then."   
Kenneth shrugged before taking a sip from his beer.

"Hey man, everyone's entitled to a bit of that every once in a while." John patted Kenneth's shoulder lightly. He looked closely at Kenneth.  
"If you want to unload ---"

Kenneth hesitated. He desperately needed to talk to someone and besides his attorney, his training buddies at the gym and his downstairs neighbor, he had barely spoken to anyone since the break-up with his family.  
"Once I do, you might start to regret it."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." John answered.  
"Come on man, it's okay."

"Well. It's ---I feel --- I think --- Oh man, I, I just ---" Kenneth was searching for words.

John started to get worried.  
"Hey man, this must be big. Are you in trouble in any way?"

"Oh no! No. Well, not really. It's --- Let's just say I'm at a crossroads of sorts. A fork in the road, you know? And --- when I was deliberating which of the two roads to take I thought ---"   
Kenneth sighed and his eyes searched the space ahead of him while his mind tried to find the words to express his feelings.  
"It felt **so** right at the time, you know. But now --- I --- I --- I just ---"   
He paused and looked at John, his eyes went over the other's face before he continued.  
"Like this morning for instance. I'm running my usual route and I feel --- So alive, so **good** and juiced you know. All is right with the world. And just hours later these doubts begin to start creeping in again." He shook his head.

"About the Academy?" John asked.

"Anything really. It's like --- every time I make a decision --- just moments after I've done that, this doubt always gets the better of me. I hate it. I mean, here I am 25-years-old, going through a divorce --- Trying to become a police officer for God's sake. I'm not a kid anymore, but somehow new things give me the creeps."

John studied Kenneth closely. Having studied psychology at the university he recognized a textbook case.  
"You know what I sense here?" he asked Kenneth.

Kenneth glanced at John.  
"What?"

"I sense a very domineering father, am I right?"

Kenneth looked into John's face, startled for a moment. The he laughed, shaking his head before slapping his forehead with his hand.  
"Jesus Christ! I forgot you majored in psychology, how dumb is that!" he snorted.  
"Oh man, just forget what I said. Forget it, forget it."

"Hey man, don't worry about it. I'm not here as a psychologist! Besides, you probably wouldn't be able to afford me!"

The two young men looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm here as a friend. Trust me. If you're in a jam, or need to unload something, just go ahead and unload, man. That's what friends are for, all right? I just hope I can expect the same from you."

Kenneth looked at John. He felt like he had found a friend again, for the first time since Jack Mitchell in high school.  
"I really appreciate that, John. And of course, I'd do the same for you."

"Okay. That's cool, man. Now, about your doubts? Whether you've made the right choice? Let me just tell you that there are **no** bad choices. You hear me? **NO bad choices. Ever.** Because even if a choice you've made, may end up in bad results, it's **still** a good choice. You know why? Because then it serves to teach you a lesson. At least it's going to teach you the lesson to never make that particular choice again. Okay? **Never **look back."

John looked intensely at Kenneth who seemed to absorb all that John said like a sponge.

Kenneth's eyes remained locked with John's for a moment longer. Then he smiled at John and said in a soft voice,  
"Thanks. Thank you for that, John. That's really heavy. It's so true isn't it?"

Kenneth thought about what John had said and a sense of relief washed over him. It was just what he had needed to hear.   
They soon talked about lighter subjects again, sports being one of them. They had more beers and ate more, healthy, snacks. At midnight they finally called it a night.  
Tomorrow they would have to move their stuff into the dorm.

*************************************************************************************

After Dave had finished his breakfast at his aunt's, he had swung by the garage to talk a bit with his Uncle Al.  
At 10.00 AM, Dave was back at his apartment where he started packing those things that needed to be stored at John Blaine's house. He got a call from John's wife, Maggie, who told him he could come and bring over his stuff right away.  
So he packed the first batch into his uncle's blue Ford and drove over to the Blaine's residence.

There Maggie greeted him and showed him where he could store his belongings. She made him stay for lunch as she had prepared his favorite dish.  
Maggie and John had become very fond of Dave over the years. The fact that they once had a son, who was nine years younger than Dave, certainly contributed to that. Unfortunately, their son had died at the age of two, and the couple had remained childless since.

After his lunch with Maggie, Dave returned to his apartment to do more packing. After bringing two more loads of his belongings to John's house he spent the rest of the afternoon working at his uncle's garage. Then Jeremy Hendricks had phoned Dave and they had decided to get together and have some fun that night. So the two young cadets went out for pizza followed by watching a local ball game. The two unlikely buddies had a fun night and were looking forward to being roomies for the duration of the training.

Tomorrow was moving day.


	14. Chapter 14

##### FOURTEENTH INSTALLMENT

**10.00 AM Saturday**  
Kenneth had packed the things he would take to his dorm room into his car and had driven to the Academy grounds at the earliest possible time. The brochure said the building would be open from10.00 in the morning until 5.30 in the evening for the cadets to move in their possessions. During those hours they would learn which room and roommate was assigned to them and they would have time to unpack.  
So now it was exactly 10.00 am and Kenneth was one of the first to arrive. He knew that he wouldn't be paired with anyone from another section, so sharing a room with his new friend John Colby was out of the question.

He parked his car, entered the dorm building and went over to the reception desk.

A duty officer came to the desk.  
"What can I do for you?"

"Uhm, I'm Kenneth Hutchinson. I'm a new cadet from section B. I'm here to find out my room assignment."

"Hutchinson, you say? Section B, huh? Ok, here's the map of the dorm for section B. You can find the room assignments over there on the bulletin board."

"Thank you, sir."

Kenneth walked over to the bulletin board. Typed next to his name, he could only see a room number and which floor it was on. The list did not make clear with whom he was to share his room. Second floor, room D. Kenneth studied the map of the building. Then he walked back to the duty officer.  
"Uhm, sir?"

"Yes."

"I was just wondering if the building has any elevators?"

The duty officer just looked at Kenneth as if he thought the cadet was making a joke.  
"No, just stairs. Why, you didn't bring a lot of stuff did you? It's only a small room you know. The closets and most of the other stuff you need are in there already."

Kenneth blushed slightly.  
"No sir, I'm all right. I uh, I was just wondering. Thank you." He turned and made a quick exit.

Back in the parking lot he studied the floor plan to the building one more time. Then he got out his suitcase and headed inside. Once he had found his room he discovered the duty officer had not lied about it being small.   
He guessed the room was about 20' by 16'. It contained two single beds, two small tables, which - he presumed - could be used as desks and two wooden chairs.   
On each of the two closet doors hung a medium sized mirror. Above each bed was a shelf with a nightlight. There was a medium sized window that looked out on the grounds.

To Kenneth the room looked like a cell. Still, he decided to try and make the most of it.  
He swung his suitcase onto one of the beds and proceeded to open one of the closets.   
_Hmmm, one rail, five shelves, three drawers._   
He got some of his clothes out and began to put them into the closet. Suddenly he stopped.  
_Should I wait for my roommate? He might want this side of the room and this closet. Should we discuss it or just ---_  
For a moment Kenneth was in limbo about what to do. Then he decided to go ahead anyway and continued to fill up the closet.

**********************************************************************************************************

At 10.40 a.m., Dave and Jeremy Hendricks drove onto the Academy grounds. Dave's Uncle Al was right behind them in another car. They were moving both Dave's and Jeremy's stuff into the dorm.  
Dave had not been too keen on starting his Saturday this early. His Aunt Rosie however had managed to convince him that once he'd have his belongings settled into his dorm room, he would have the rest of the day off to do what he wanted and that had tipped the scale for him.  
Dave and Jeremy walked up to the reception desk, leaving Uncle Al with the cars.

The duty officer saw the unequal pair coming and walked up to the desk.  
"Yes, can I help you?"

Jeremy took the lead.  
"Good morning, sir. We're uh, we're new here and we're supposed to share a room."

The duty officer looked up at them with a frown.  
"You got that from the list?"

Jeremy and Dave looked at each other. Then Dave asked,  
"What list?"

The duty officer pointed at the bulletin board.  
"That list. Which section?"

The two young cadets looked at each other again.  
"Uhm, section B, sir." Jeremy said, while looking in the direction of the bulletin board.  
"Sir? I thought you could, you know, make a suggestion as to who to share a room with?" Jeremy's question sounded almost hopeful.

The duty officer snorted while he handed them their floor plans.  
"Yeah, right. If we'd be doing that, there wouldn't be too much studying going on, now would there! I think you boys better check the lists."

Jeremy and Dave walked over to the bulletin board, slightly discouraged now. Neither of them had any collegiate experience and had always thought you could personally pick your roommates.

When they found the list for section B, their eyes went over it with as much anticipation as fear.

"Can you make out anythin'?" Dave asked, squinting his eyes as he read the names.

"No, nothing yet." Jeremy answered.  
"Wait! I got you. David M. Starsky --- uhm."

"What, what?? Come on, Jer!"

"Give me a second here, Dave. Uhm, I think you're on the second floor. Room, room, jeez this is hard to read."

"Well? Oh come on, Jer, lemme take a look."   
Dave was getting impatient and tried to elbow his big friend out of the way.

"Here it is, I got it. You're on the second floor, room D." Jeremy said triumphantly.

"'Kay, now let's see where you are."   
Dave looked up and down the lists.  
"These things **are** in alphabetical order, right?"

Both young cadets were going over the lists with their index fingers. When Jeremy found his name, he was not a happy camper.  
"I found me."   
He sighed and his shoulders sagged as he spoke.

Dave immediately looked at the list and found Jeremy's name.  
"Second floor, that's good. Uhm, room number --- room --- number ---"   
Dave's shoulders sagged as well. He looked up at Jeremy with a disappointed expression.  
"Damn, Jer. Looks like we ain't gonna be roomies."

Jeremy really looked down in the dumps. He was absolutely crazy about this streetwise, wild new friend of his and thought their time as roomies would be a blast.  
Dave felt just as bad as his big gentle friend. His natural response to the bad news however was to immediately try and look at the bright side again.  
"Hey look. We're on the same floor. And your room is probably right next door. It's not like we ain't gonna see each other at all."   
He patted his big buddy on the back.

Jeremy managed a smile.   
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope I don't have a boring roommate."

"Well, compared to me everyone's dull," Dave grinned slyly.   
"Come on, Jer, let's go see where the rooms are. Hey, you're still gonna help me carry my stuff up there, right?"

Jeremy smiled at Dave.  
"Is that the only reason I could ride along?"

"What else?"

The two cadets made some mock boxing moves at each other before Jeremy put his big arm across Dave's shoulder and the two of them headed back out to the cars.

*************************************************************************************************************

While Jeremy and Dave had been in the reception hall checking out the lists, Kenneth had gone back to his car to retrieve the first box with his belongings. He had put his clothes into the closet of his choice and had returned his suitcase to the trunk of his car.  
Once back in the room, he put his books on the shelf over one of the beds. Then he took out his multicolored throw and spread it over the bed. He was now looking at ways to personalize his side of the room. In his head he went over the items he had brought along, which weren't in the box he had just brought up. After his mental check he picked the box back up and headed back to the parking lot.


	15. Chapter 15

##### FIFTEENTH INSTALLMENT

Jeremy and Dave, both carrying two boxes, entered the corridor on the second floor.  
"A, C. C? Where the hell is ---?"

"Opposite side, Dave!" Jeremy told his impatient friend.

"Oh. Okay. Hey, so we're across from each other. You were C, right?"

"Yeah." It sounded tired.

"Oh, c'mon man, lighten up. It ain't the end of the world. Hell, it ain't even the end of the hallway!"

Jeremy was easily amused and he followed Dave into room D to deposit Dave's belongings. As they opened the door, they both immediately stopped in their tracks.

"Well, looks like whoever I'm sharin' with is already here," Dave said as he looked at the items that someone had already placed in the room.

"Yeah well, looks like "whoever" took the best bed, Dave!" Jeremy said as he placed the boxes he carried on the vacant bed.

"Ya think?" Dave didn't really care where he slept; he could just about sleep anywhere. He put his boxes down on the bed as well.  
"So whaddaya think, Jer? Should we go get your boxes now or should I put my stuff away first?"

"If I were you I'd put my stuff in the closet and lock the thing. Then we can go get my stuff," Jeremy said as he opened the unused closet.  
"See, you can stack the boxes in here for now."

The young cadets placed the four boxes inside the closet and locked it. Then they went downstairs again to the parking lot. In the reception hall they exchanged greetings with Kenneth Hutchinson as the three of them passed each other.  
Incredibly, there was not one minute that Dave and Kenneth were in their room together that Saturday. Either one of them had been in the parking lot while the other was in the room or when Kenneth was in the room, Dave had been busy helping Jeremy in **his **room.

****************************************************************************************************

At 11 AM Kenneth locked the door to room D. He had the remainder of the weekend off and he was going to make the most of it.  
First he had to find out if John Colby had checked in yet. They had agreed to go out that evening to a sports bar, have a few drinks and maybe shoot some pool. As he walked across the grounds he heard someone calling his name.

"Ken! Kenneth!" It was John Colby.

"Hey, John! When did **you** get here?" Kenneth smiled and shook hands with John.

"Oh, first thing ten o'clock. No need in wasting time. So, are you done yet?"

"Yes. You?"

"All settled in."

"So, what do you want to do now? Or did you have plans already?"

"No. I figured if we drive downtown now, we'll get there around lunchtime. How about me buying you lunch?" John asked his new friend.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth I always say!" Kenneth smiled at John. They walked to their respective cars and left the grounds.

*****************************************************************************************************

At noon Jeremy and Dave were done with their rooms. Dave first had to go back to the reception desk downstairs because he had forgotten to pick up his key to the room and the person who was sharing his room had locked the door.  
Once he opened the door, Dave let out a gasp of disbelief. Whoever was sharing his room had hung what looked like the most unsightly type of multicolored dress or muumuu on one of the walls, at least unsightly to both Dave's and Jeremy's taste.

"Will ya look at that? What the hell **is** that?" Dave exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're sharing your room with a guy?" Jeremy was not being very helpful with this remark, because Dave began to have doubts about that as well.

"I dunno. I thought it was guys with guys and girls with girls. Hmmm."

Just then Uncle Al entered the doorway to Dave's room. He had asked the duty officer for directions because he had to get back to the garage.  
"Listen Dave I gotta get ba---. What the hell is **that**?"

The young cadets turned around to face Uncle Al.  
"I dunno, Uncle Al. But I ain't gonna worry about it before I hafta," Dave said while walking toward his uncle to usher him out.   
"C'mon, Jer. Are you all settled in?"

Jeremy nodded at Dave.

"Ok, let's get the hell outta here then."   
Dave locked the door and the three of them left for the parking lot to head home.

*******************************************************************************************

Kenneth and John, Dave and Jeremy spent the rest of their Saturday with each other. On Sunday however, each spent their time alone, or with their relatives. They would be seeing enough of each other for the duration of the training.


	16. Chapter 16

##### SIXTEENTH INSTALLMENT

**6.15 AM Monday First day**

As his alarm rang, Dave Starsky let out a loud moan from under his blankets.  
_This ain't natural. No way are human beings supposed to get up at this ungodly hour!_

He shut the alarm off with a well directed hit from his hand. Slowly he sat upright.   
_Man, this sucks._   
He got out of bed, staggered over to his dresser and got out his underwear. He had hung his uniform on the bathroom door the night before. As he found his way to his bathroom, he hit his toe against his closet.   
"OOOHHHH, oh Goddammit! Jeez. Shit."

He made some more unintelligible grunting sounds and stepped into the shower cabin. He turned the water on. An icy cold stream of water came out of the showerhead.   
"Goddammit! What the?---"   
Dave had a feeling this was **not** going to be one of his better days.

***************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Kenneth Hutchinson was already halfway done with his morning run. He had set his alarm at an earlier time so that he could still do his morning routine. This morning however he was running just on grapefruit and orange juice. He had put his blender in storage the night before.

***************************************************************************************

Dave stood in front of his dressing mirror putting on his uniform. First came the shirt and pants. Then the shoes. Dave hated the shoes. He mostly wore sneakers for every occasion or otherwise went barefoot. He proceeded to put on the jacket. Somehow it all felt a bit too tight.   
_How come it's so tight? It wasn't so tight when I tried it on over there, was it?_   
He sighed. He got out the cap that went with the uniform and put it on his head. The cap didn't seem to fit either as it popped up from his curls.  
"God, Jesus, what the hell is the matter with this thing?" Dave sputtered in frustration. He decided to leave the cap off and just hold it.   
One glance at his alarm clock told him he'd better hurry over to his aunt and uncle's for breakfast and goodbyes. He packed his last personal items in a small bag, took one last look at his studio apartment, locked the door behind him, and drove off in the blue Ford.

***************************************************************************************

Kenneth was back home at 6.30 AM. He had laid out his uniform on the bed and had already packed the last items he wanted to bring to his dorm room. He dried off. As he walked over to his kitchen area, he put the morning paper he had borrowed from his downstairs neighbor on his dining table. Then he fetched his last three grapefruits, some oranges and lemons to make his juice with. He was going to have his juice, a papaya and a banana for breakfast.  
In the bathroom he turned on the shower. When the water had warmed up sufficiently, he stepped under the fresh spray, alternating hot with cold water. After he was done, he shaved, combed his hair and put on his underwear. He made his juice, which he drank, while going over the morning paper.

***************************************************************************************

At 6.35 AM Dave entered his aunt's kitchen.  
One would not have known it was **this** early in the day, because the kitchen was buzzing with activity. Miss Thelma was sitting at the kitchen table, still in her bathrobe with her nightcap on. Uncle Al was walking around the kitchen in his pants and tank top. Aunt Rosie was busy making breakfast at the kitchen counter.

Miss Thelma's face lit up as soon as she saw Dave coming in.  
"Oh, look at you! Don't you look handsome in your uniform! Ooooh baby, you is such a prize!" she chirped.

Uncle Al stood still, looking proud. Aunt Rosie turned around appreciatively going over her handsome nephew's form. The boy's looks were a perfect mix of all the best parts of both his parents.  
"Where's your cap?"

A grunt was her answer, as Dave sat down at the kitchen table.

"What was that? What did you say?" Rosie asked.

"It don't fit," Dave mumbled while he began loading his empty plate with pancakes, sausages and scrambled eggs.

"It don't fit?" Uncle Al repeated, while he faced his wife with a bewildered look.

"Don't fit? You tried it on before, didn't you?" Rosie asked her nephew.

Dave nodded, his mouth stuffed with food.

"It's the hair," Miss Thelma said quietly.   
"The boy's got too much hair goin' on on that head of his. They are gonna cut your hair today, aren't they?" she asked Dave.

Dave looked a bit more relaxed now and answered his former neighbor with a smile.  
"Yeah. You're right, Grandma. I think it'll fit once they cut my hair."

"Of course it will!" she smiled back.

The phone rang and Uncle Al picked it up.  
"Yeah, Mancowicz speakin'."   
He listened to the other line and began to smile. Then he faced Dave who had just taken a huge bite off one of the sausages and had stuffed half a pancake into his mouth to keep it company.  
"Hey Davey, somebody wants to wish you good luck." Al motioned Dave to come to the phone.

"Hmmmm? Mmmmm! Hmmm? Hmm, hmmm."   
Dave was trying to chew away the huge amount of food he had stuffed into his mouth and have a conversation at the same time. Finally he swallowed and was able to actually make some intelligible sounds.  
"Oh it's fine, just fine. Hmm? No Ma, it ain't. No, it really ain't. Huh? I dunno yet, we kept missin' the guy. No it ain't Jeremy, he's across the hall from me."

Aunt Rosie pointed at the kitchen clock.

"Hey, listen, Ma? I, I gotta go now. No really, I can't be late. What? Hah? Oh yeah, I will. Yes I will. I **will** Ma, I will! Ma? Ma. **MA!!!** I lov' ya and I'll call ya, okay? Bye."  
Dave hung up the phone and walked back to his seat at the table.  
"That was Ma." He continued to devour his breakfast.

"No kidding!" Rosie sputtered while making a face.

"No!" Dave managed through the corner of his stuffed mouth. He made a face back at his aunt, then continued his breakfast.

***************************************************************************************

Kenneth had finished his breakfast and his morning paper. He washed his glass and cleared his kitchen area for the last time. Then he proceeded to put on his uniform. It was a perfect fit. He looked good enough to model it. He completed the outfit with his cap, picked up his bag and turned to take one last look at his apartment. Then he locked the door and went downstairs to his neighbor's apartment. He knocked on the door. It opened as far as the door chain allowed.

"Morning, Janice." She ran a local shop.

"Ah, good morning, Ken. Wait a minute, I'll open the door."  
As she opened the door she stepped forward a bit to take a good look at Kenneth.  
"My, that uniform certainly becomes you Mr. Hutchinson! You look very good in it."

Kenneth smiled shyly at his downstairs neighbor.   
"Why, thank you, Ms. Silver. Uhm, I've uh, I've come to bring you the key. Oh, and your morning paper. Thank you for letting me read it."

"Oh, that's quite all right. So, we won't be seeing you here for quite a while then?"

"That's right. Twenty weeks to be precise."

"Oh --- Well, I'm sure that young doctor and his wife will take good care of your apartment. They seem like a nice young couple, don't they?"

"Yes, they do."

" I am going to miss you. But it will be great having a cop around this place soon!"

"Well, I'll first have to get through this training!" Kenneth smiled at her.  
"Hey, I have to go. I'm sure I'll come by the store again one of these days."   
He winked at her, turned and left.

***************************************************************************************

At 7.00 AM, Dave stood up from the table and so did everyone else in the kitchen, ready for the good byes.  
"Hey, I just gotta go to the can!" Dave said, looking as if he feared everyone was going to join him there.

"Well, make it fast! You can't afford to be late," aunt Rosie called after him.  
She put some more edibles in a doggy bag, knowing her nephew's stomach mostly resembled a bottomless pit. Miss Thelma had even brought some cold samples of her famous spicy chicken dish to put in there too. Dave loved her soul food.

As Dave returned to the kitchen, he hugged everyone. Armed with his bag of food, he went for the blue Ford, waved one more time and drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

##### SEVENTEENTH INSTALLMENT

There was absolutely no excuse for reporting late on the first official day at the Police Academy.   
So, at 8.00 AM sharp, all the new cadets gathered at the gyms designated to their respective sections for the mandatory haircuts. They entered the gym where the barber chairs stood lined up.

When it was Dave's turn, his luscious, brown curls needed a treatment with scissors before the barber could shave the hair to a length acceptable for the Academy.   
Kenneth could see the fluffy curls fall to the ground and the sweet and innocent look on the youth's face disappear with the hair. When it was his turn it didn't take the barber quite as long, since Kenneth wore his hair short already, and in a meticulously kept style at that.

Next, they went to the auditorium for a speech by the commanding officer of the Academy.   
The character of the speech was quite different from the introduction speech the week before. The cadets were summoned to think about the responsibilities they were about to take upon themselves and they were told that it might not be the longest educational run they would endure in their life time, but that it would probably be one of the toughest.   
Once again, they got the mantra about duty, honor and responsibility above anything else.

Then one of the instructors gave a detailed lecture on the classes and what they would entail. Although they had heard it all before a week ago, somehow it all sounded more intense and real the second time around.   
It basically came down to long days, with lots of academics, many pop quizzes, many hours of physical exercise, driving instructions, firearm drills, etcetera, etcetera. The time the training would take was relatively short, but was crammed with so many activities on so many levels in so many areas, that the cadets would really need every single minute they would spend at the academy, to bring the course to a successful completion.

After the speech they went to their "home room", the classroom where they would be spending many hours hearing lectures and doing tests. There the cadets were introduced to their mentor, Captain Branson. He was a stockily built man, with a crew cut and a booming voice. His eyes were such a light shade of blue, they were almost white and he had a paper thin moustache. The man was a real military type of person with close to no sense of humor.   
Because the sergeant who had done the introductory classes the previous week had made a floor plan where all the cadets were signed in with their names, Branson did not order them to reseat themselves in alphabetical order. This meant Dave and Ken were to remain seated next to each other.

Branson didn't waste any time. As soon as all the cadets were seated he began his lecture on drill and ceremony. Another instructor walked into the home room right on cue and was introduced as the drill instructor for Section B. His name was Captain Wellman. The cadets were lectured on the importance of preparing and maintaining clean and pressed uniforms complete with spit-shined shoes. And they were told how their appearance could earn them extra credit or could cost them points in their overall evaluation.

After this first lecture on the very basics, a loud buzz signaled it was time for lunch. The cadets filed into two neat rows and left the home room the way they had just been taught by their drill instructor. Once outside the home room, Captain Wellman walked past the cadets and finally gave them the "at ease" after which they were free to head for the cafeteria.

******************************************************************************************************

In the cafeteria, Dave and Jeremy quickly found each other and went over to the counter to pick up their lunches.   
Kenneth scanned the cafeteria for John Colby. Just when he thought he had no luck he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, I see they forgot to cut your hair!" John Colby smiled at Kenneth.

"Well, there wasn't really much to take off now, was there? But you on the other hand ---" Kenneth laughed at the short bristle-like style John's hair had been reduced to.

"Yeah, that's right, have a laugh at your friend's expense!" John laughed along with Kenneth.

They both walked up to the counter to get lunch.   
"So. Who did you get for home room?" John asked while filling his lunch tray.

"Uhm, Branson, yeah that's his name. A little, short guy. You know, his hair kind of resembles yours now, thin moustache, spooky eyes."

"Oh, I know, I know. I've seen that guy. Jeez, I don't think I'd be too keen on having him as a mentor."

"Why not?"

"Doesn't he look like an iron-eater to you? Kind of a--- how shall I put it? A little military type guy, power hungry, overbearing little shit."

"Whoa, that's a quick assumption, isn't it? I mean, I know you did psychology and all but--- I have to give the guy a chance, right?"   
Kenneth was a little taken aback by John's quick assessments of people's characters.

"Hmmm, yeah, I suppose you could do that. But I'm telling you Ken. I'm right about the little S.O.B." John continued confidently, while filling his tray.

Kenneth decided to not pursue the subject any longer.

Meanwhile, Dave and Jeremy had joined four other cadets from their section at their table. Dave was having a big lunch as usual and so was Jeremy, but he had an excuse, being the size he was.


	18. Chapter 18

##### EIGHTTEENTH INSTALLMENT

After lunch it was back to the home room.   
There they received their books, 21 of them. The subject matter of the respective books ranged from federal and state laws and city ordinances, radio communications, firearm conduct and usage, ethics, professional conduct and instructional books on the use of various types of weapons.   
There were books on role-playing exercises.   
They received "how-to" books -- a lot of them.   
How to respond to the scene of a crime or an accident.   
How to interview suspects and witnesses.   
How to write crime reports.

How to monitor any suspicious activity of ongoing crimes.   
How to coordinate vehicular traffic.   
How to book suspects. How to collect and process evidence.   
How to transport evidence to the appropriate Police Department facilities.   
How to respond to citizens’ and visitors’ questions.   
How to prepare Daily Field Activity Reports.   
And so on and so forth.

Kenneth and Dave looked at each other and at the growing pile of books laid out on a long table at the front of the classroom.

"Man, I'm gonna need me a cart to get **that** back up to my room!" Dave said.

"No kidding! What did Branson say? 21 books? What's that, a little over one book a week?" Kenneth answered.

"Last time I read a book, I think it took me 21 weeks to get half way through it," Dave said.   
He was beginning to get an uncomfortable look on his face.

"And then you were just reading it. Now you have to memorize it!"   
Kenneth's reply was not doing Dave's anxiety any good.

"Oh man, I ain't gonna make this. Look at that! Will you look at those piles?! **That** ain't healthy. No one can read that much in such a short time. Just **look** at those piles, man! **Look!**"   
Dave's voice went up a few notes as his worry about his chances to complete this training grew larger with each book stacked on to the piles.

Kenneth glanced from Dave to the books and back.   
_This kid really seems worried he isn't going to make it. I can't say I'm surprised, considering how slim the marks were that got him in here._   
Kenneth felt a little sorry for the kid, thinking it might be his big dream to become a policeman, only to find out you had to actually study before being allowed on the street, toting a gun.   
"Hey, listen. If you should have any trouble studying for a test or something, you can always knock on my door for help. I could teach you techniques that will make studying much easier, trust me."

Dave, glancing wide-eyed from the books to Kenneth, looked straight into Kenneth's light blue eyes for a while.   
"You'd do that?" he asked, sounding like a little boy.

Kenneth had to smile. A five-year age difference could sometimes seem much bigger. In a soft, reassuring tone he answered his wide-eyed neighbor.   
"**Sure** I'd do that! You will just need to apply yourself. I mean, I can give you study tips, but **you'll** still have to do the studying."   
  
"--- what's so damned much more interesting and educational than what I have to tell all of you, I'm all ears!"

Suddenly the classroom was so quiet they could have heard a pin drop.

"Well?" Branson barked in an annoyed tone.

Heads started to turn toward Dave and Kenneth.   
Neither of them had been aware that their conversation had been noticed by their mentor Captain Branson, who by now seemed extremely irritated.

"I said 'well'? Gentlemen in the back? Let me see. Hutchinson and Starky. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Well, sir, first of all---" Dave started.

"GET UP WHEN YOU ARE ADRESSING YOUR INSTRUCTORS!" Branson shouted in a sharp voice.

Kenneth could see Dave's jaw clenching and the same anger flashing up in the kid's eyes that had been directed at him the week before. Kenneth's heart began to race.

Dave got up slowly and straightened up before answering Branson.   
"Well, sir. First of all my name is Starsky. With an S. And two, we were talking about the books. Sir."   
Dave began to sit down.

"YOU DON'T SIT BACK DOWN UNTIL I TELL YOU IT'S ALL RIGHT FOR YOU TO SIT DOWN!" Branson was still highly annoyed.

Kenneth flinched at the coldness in Branson's voice.   
_Could John have been right about this man?_

"Now. As I have **just** mentioned, the schedules for the next week's preliminary tests will be handed out to you as well as the schedule for the whole course of academics and when the official tests will take place. You should, however, be fully prepared at **all** times, as you can and **will** be tested randomly as well."   
Branson picked up a stack of papers and looked at Dave.   
"Starky. Over here," he barked at Dave.

Kenneth nervously looked up at Dave, who was still standing. Dave's jaw was clenched with contained anger and his sapphire blue eyes could have frozen a fire. Kenneth knew the kid well enough by now to see it took a supreme effort from Dave to walk over to Branson quietly. Kenneth glanced over to big Jeremy Hendricks and could tell by the look on this cadet's face that he was just as nervous and anxious about what Dave was going to do once he reached Branson.

The classroom was dead quiet. Dave stood next to Branson. As Branson was only a short, stocky man at barely 5 feet 6 inches, the young, lean cadet towered over him, with barely suppressed anger smoldering in his light blue eyes.

Branson looked up at Dave.   
"So, Cadet Starky. Do you think you'd be able to pass these instructions out to your fellow cadets? Do you think you can manage that?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

All cadets in the classroom, but especially Kenneth and Jeremy, held their breaths as they could see the struggle within Dave Starsky.

Finally Dave spoke, in a polite tone.   
"Yes sir, Captain Bronson, sir," and retrieved the pile of papers. He began to turn to begin his chores.

"That's Branson. Captain Branson, cadet!" Branson snapped.

"Yes sir. And **my** name is Cadet Starsky. Sir."   
Dave turned and began handing out the papers.

Branson at first wanted to answer back to Dave, but as he heard the rest of the class chuckling, he decided not to. Kenneth did, however, notice Branson making a note in his logbook.

After Dave had handed out the papers he wanted to return to his seat.   
"Where do you think you're going?" Branson barked at Dave.

"I was just gonna---"

"You're not supposed to just do anything. You're a cadet now. You are told what you are going to do. Did you hear what I just said? GOING TO DO. Those are three words, cadet. Try to speak English from now on."   
Branson looked sternly at Dave who was frozen in a posture between standing and sitting down.   
"Approach, cadet---" Branson motioned with his hand for Dave to approach the mentor's desk.

Dave walked over to the front of the classroom. Once more, the tension was thick in the room.

As Dave stood next to him once again, Branson first stared straight into Dave's face before going over him from head to toe. He looked at some papers on his desk.   
"Cadet Starsky. With an S. Dave Starsky."

Dave stood waiting. He had no idea what would come next but he had the sinking feeling that if this was going to continue for the next 20 weeks, it would take all the fun and idealistic ideas he had about becoming a cop away from him.

"I see you'll be 21 --- three months from now."   
Branson looked up at Dave's face.   
"I will put your rash behavior down to your immaturity then. But I suggest you do some growing up here, cadet. This academy is not for little boys. Grow up, behave yourself and stick to the rules!" Branson barked, chest out.   
"Then things will go much easier for you. You may sit down now."   
Branson uttered the last two sentences in a surprisingly soft tone.

Dave looked flabbergasted for an instant.   
"Yes, sir."   
He turned and returned to his place next to Kenneth.

They both wisely kept quiet until the end of the long day. At four o'clock class was dismissed and all cadets received large boxes to transport their books to either their dorm rooms or their cars.


	19. Chapter 19

##### NINETEENTH INSTALLMENT

Dave and Jeremy were walking through the reception hall when they were addressed by some of their classmates. The other cadets were all anxious to get Dave's personal reaction to what had transpired in the homeroom between him and Branson.   
Meanwhile, Kenneth took his books up to his dorm room. In passing, he had briefly spoken to John Colby and they had agreed to meet in the hall to go have a look at John's room together, before dinner.

Once in his room, Kenneth placed the box containing his books on the bed and locked the door on his way out. As he was going downstairs, the box tilted over and spilled its contents all over the floor of the dormroom---

Dave and Jeremy finally made it up to their corridor and their rooms.   
"Hey, wanna go downstairs to grab somethin' to eat?" Dave asked over his shoulder, while balancing the box with the books on his knee as he searched for the key to his room.

"It's not even 4.30, man. I don't even think the kitchen's open yet!" Jeremy called back at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm starved. I **gotta** get somethin' to eat. It's still an hour and a half before dinner!"

"I got a chocolate cake from home! Want a piece?" Jeremy offered, while opening his door.

"Man, are ya kiddin'? Sure, be right there!"   
Dave entered the room without watching where he was going and stepped on two books that were lying on top of each other. He slipped and as he crashed to the floor the box filled with his books went straight up into the air, losing its contents in the process. He fell on the book-covered floor and one of the thicker books from his own box landed hard on his head before dropping to the floor.   
"AAAAAAHHHH GODDAMMIT!!!!!!"

Jeremy came running over as soon as he heard the loud thud.   
"Dave! Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

Dave was red from anger, anxiety and just plain bad, bad temper.   
He hoisted himself up, with a little help from Jeremy, and looked furiously at the big mess of books on the floor.   
"Where the fuck is that goddamned asshole that's sharing this room. If I lay my hands on that bastard ---. Look at this damned mess. Now I gotta, I gotta ---"   
Dave was about to explode and he kicked the cardboard box in two.

"Hey man, hold on, hold on now."   
Big Jeremy restrained Dave who was lashing out at the poor cardboard box.   
"Calm down, buddy! What did that box ever do to you, huh?"   
Jeremy held on to Dave until he could feel his muscles relax.

"It's okay. I'm okay, Jer. Sorry 'bout that."   
Dave made it clear it was safe for Jeremy to unhand him. He laughed a short, embarrassed laugh.   
"Phew. I uh---"   
He ran his hand through his short, flattened curls and had to laugh again.   
"Man, I must've really looked like an ugly, angry little bugger there!"

Jeremy let out a laugh that was filled with relief. He was glad to see his friend seemed all right again.   
"Well, not little. Now Branson, that's another story!" He looked expectantly at Dave.

Dave let out a snort and shook his head.   
"Oh man, don't get me started on **that** asshole. That little pisser's got a problem, I'm tellin' ya."

"Yes, well, I have a feeling he can do pretty nasty stuff, Dave. I wouldn't get under his skin too much if I were you."

"Hey, I ain't interested in buggin' him. He's just got a short fuse, that's all."

Dave and Jeremy looked at each other.   
"A short bell chord," Jeremy added.   
"Stuck to his little bell."

"Yeah, to his little ding-dong." Dave threw in.   
"No pun intended."

The two friends got a fit of the giggles and hung onto each other until the laughter subsided.

"Come on, I'll help you sort out this mess and then we'll head downstairs," Jeremy offered.   
He looked a bit worried at Dave who was rubbing his back.   
"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just help me get this mess straightened out, will ya? I ain't gonna put his books on the shelf though. He can take care of that himself, the jerk."

The two young men proceeded in clearing the floor.   
"Hey, we're still gonna have that chocolate cake though, ain't we?" Dave asked after they'd cleared the mess.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sure," Jeremy answered.

"Yeah, right, you forgot. You were just gonna keep that thing to yourself!"   
Dave pushed Jeremy out of the room after which he locked the door to his room.

Laughing and pushing each other, they went to Jeremy's room. Luckily his roommate was not present, so they helped themselves to a large piece of chocolate cake that Jeremy's mother had baked and had brought along on a visit to her son. After Jeremy put away his books, they went downstairs.

********************************************************************************************

The cafeteria opened for dinner at 6 PM. The cadets who were interns began to trickle into the cafeteria. They had changed into their casual clothes and so the atmosphere was a bit more relaxed now. Groups formed, even outside the bounds of the different sections. Kenneth was sharing a table with John Colby and four other cadets from sections C and D.

Dave, Jeremy and two other cadets from section B were sharing a big table with six cadets from sections A through D. The atmosphere at their table was very relaxed, upbeat and filled with jokes and laughter.

The atmosphere at Kenneth's table was more serious. The men at that table discussed the day's events, the prospects of the academics and the first impressions they had gotten so far from the academy and its instructors.

By 7.30 PM, the cafeteria had pretty much emptied out and the cadets went up to the dorm building. Some remained downstairs for a bit, either in the lounge area or the communal living room. Some ventured out to the library area and still others went to the workout room, to do some exercising.

Dave and Jeremy spent some time watching sports on the communal TV before going upstairs at 8.30 PM. They had their first test try-out tomorrow morning so they decided to hit the books for a while.

Kenneth had already gone up to room D on the second floor, oblivious to what had transpired with his box full of books earlier that afternoon. Dave and Jeremy had put his books neatly back into the box, which they had placed in the center of his bed.   
Kenneth placed the books on the shelf over his bed and picked out the right book for tomorrow's try-out test. He seated himself at one of the tables and began to read and make notes.

At 8.35 PM Jeremy and Dave entered the corridor on the second floor.   
"Hey, see ya tomorrow. Good studyin'," Dave told Jeremy as he stood outside room D.

"Yes, you too. Dave, remember, if you got any problems, knock on my door, okay?" Jeremy offered.

Dave waved at him.   
"Yeah sure, thanks, man. See ya."   
He entered the dark room. His roommate wasn't in, but obviously had been there before. He could tell his roomie had already begun studying, from the opened book on one of the tables. Dave contemplated for a minute what he would do first. Study? Or take a shower? It was only a little past 8.30 PM but the days started very early here. So he decided to have a shower first.   
He got out his towel and his pajamas, his toothbrush, toothpaste and soap and left the room on his way to the showers. In the corridor, he passed Kenneth Hutchinson, whose hair was still damp from his shower. They said hello and continued on their respective ways.


	20. Chapter 20

##### TWENTIETH INSTALLMENT

Just before 9 PM Dave returned to his room. He swung open the door and looked up. His mouth dropped open as he looked at the person who lay stretched out on the other bed in the infamous muumuu, while reading the textbook.

The other cadet looked equally surprised at the figure, who stood like a statue in the doorway, dropping his tube of toothpaste on the floor.

They both stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only a two second period. Then Kenneth William Hutchinson III sat up, adjusted his caftan around his legs, managed a smile and said,   
"Hi Dave. Uhm--- Looking for someone?" he was hoping to receive a different answer than the one he feared.

Dave was still in shock. Partially from seeing his roommate was the hoity-toity Kenneth the third and partially because he was shocked to see Kenneth was actually wearing the Godaweful dress he had seen hanging on the wall on Saturday. He could only manage an unintelligible grunt.

"Huh? What was that? I uh, I think your friend Jeremy is across the hall."   
Kenneth noticed the expression on the kid's face equaled the one Dave had worn on the very first day they'd bumped into each other, during the speech in the auditorium. That same dimwitted, deadpan expression covered the kid's face now.   
"Uhm, you've uh, you've dropped something."

"Huh?" Dave managed, but was still staring in shock at Kenneth.

"You've dropped something."   
Kenneth got up from the bed and slowly approached Dave. He noticed the dimwitted expression was beginning to change into another expression he recognized from before. The angry expression.   
Kenneth bent over to pick up the tube of toothpaste, but his eyes never left Dave's increasingly annoyed features.   
"Here you go." He offered the tube of toothpaste, almost as a peace token.

Dave was visibly undergoing a storm of various emotions now and just stared from the tube of toothpaste into Kenneth's, by now anxious, features and back.   
"Huh?" Dave managed once more. He looked at the hand in front of him, holding the tube of toothpaste, as if it were an unidentifiable object.

Kenneth was beginning to get extremely nervous now.   
_Is this kid going to implode or explode on me?_   
Inside, Kenneth already realized he and the kid were apparently roommates, but he just wasn't willing to let that truth be definite yet. He was hoping that, as long as he wouldn't actually mention it, that fact would just go away and his real roommate would come knocking at the door and introduce himself.

Unfortunately for Kenneth, instead of his wish coming true, he quickly had to jump aside as the kid began to move forward, further into the room, confirming his fears. He watched the kid carefully and decided not to close the door just yet. If necessary, he wanted to be able to make a quick exit.

Dave walked up to his bed, stood there staring at it for a while, then turned half way around to face Kenneth's bed. It was as if he needed every single second to assess the situation and the truth that was slowly beginning to dawn on him. He looked Kenneth in the eye again, with an extremely annoyed expression on his face. Then he walked up to his closet, causing Kenneth to quickly jump out of the way again since he was still half expecting the kid was going to hit him or something. Dave proceeded to put his soap and toothbrush back into his closet. It was only then that it registered he was missing his toothpaste. He closed the door to his closet and started for the door, making it necessary for Kenneth to jump out of the way for the third time.

"Where are you going?" Kenneth asked before he could help himself.

"Forgot my toothpaste," Dave grunted, his first intelligible words since the beginning of their encounter.

"No, you haven't. It's right here. Look. I uh, I've got it." Kenneth tried to sound light and friendly. He even managed a somewhat nervous smile at Dave, as he held up the toothpaste.

Dave stopped in his tracks. As he turned around, Kenneth flinched. They were now practically nose to nose and Kenneth was almost getting squashed against the wall as Dave stood, in full width, in the doorway. Weakly Kenneth held up the tube of toothpaste, which fitted just between their noses, and smiled a little wider at Dave.   
"You uhm, you, you dropped it. Earlier. I uh, I, I just picked it up. Here you go."

Again the kid stared at him with an annoyed look before taking the toothpaste from him. Then he walked over to the closet and put the tube inside. He remained there, facing the closet door. Kenneth was still positioned against the wall, waiting for what was to come.

Then Dave turned around. Kenneth was not sure how to call the expression that covered the kid's face right now.   
_Is he --- Thinking, maybe?_

The kid looked at the floor, frowned, then looked up at Kenneth.   
"So **this** is your ---" Dave cleared his throat.   
"This is **your** room then? Too, I mean. Cos it's **my** room too."   
He looked intensely at Kenneth as if he could hypnotize him and make him believe otherwise.

"Uhm, yes. Looks like it." Kenneth let out a fake chuckle.

Dave looked a little longer into Kenneth's face, with his piercing blue eyes. Another look Kenneth recognized from before. That awkward moment back at the candy machine, last week. That look was practically lethal.

Then Dave threw his hands halfway up into the air before turning towards his bed.   
"That's just terrific."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Kenneth came out in his own defense.   
_This kid is going to complain about having **ME** as a roommate. **He** is going to complain about **ME**?? If **anyone** has the right to complain ---_   
"Listen, pal---"

"Don't get your skirt all in a knot and I ain't your pal!" Dave said, in a relaxed tone.

A little braver now, because of the surge of adrenaline that was rushing through his blood, Kenneth stepped forward.   
"I just don't like the implication of your remark. I **know** we're not exactly compatible and it might prove to be a challenge to make this situation work. But I feel we should just apply ourselves and at **least** work out an arrangement which will be satisfactory for us both."   
Kenneth looked into the kid's face. Again the kid just stared at him.

"What d'ya have for dinner? A dictionary?" Dave finally said.

"Look, if you'd **just**\---" Kenneth sputtered, as his face was beginning to turn red.

"Hey man, relax. Don't get all defensive on me. I think ya just said I insulted you, right?" Dave asked.

Kenneth looked at Dave for a moment, collecting his thoughts before answering.   
"Well, the way you said **terrific**, had a ring of sarcasm to it."

"Okay, true. I wasn't a happy camper when I walked in here and saw you lying there all relaxed. Truth is, **I** don't think that whoever put us two together, is very smart. But they'll probably find out soon enough and fix their mistake."

"What does **that** mean? What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna get my book and I'm gonna do some learnin'."   
Dave studied the spines of the books on his shelf, following the row with his index finger. When he found the correct book, he took it off the shelf.

"**What** are you going to do?" Kenneth repeated. He wanted to know what he was in for. Was this kid going to terrorize his stay in this room until he would get fed up and left voluntarily?

"What are ya, **deaf**? What's it **look** like I'm doin'? I think you'd better do some studyin' too. Got a **test** tomorrow, ya know."   
Dave walked over to his table, turned on the light and sat down with the book.

"For the **last** time: **what** are you going to do?"

Dave looked up at Kenneth, who had walked up to him and was now bravely leaning over Dave as he sat at the table.   
"Do? About what?" He didn't have a clue.

"About getting another roommate."

"What are ya **talkin'** about? What can **I** do about that? They all take care of that upstairs, the big shots arrange who's gonna share rooms. Otherwise, Jeremy and me would be sharin' a room."

"But you just implied you were going to make them realize they made a mistake."

"**What**? Who made a mistake? What are ya **talkin'** about?" Dave's voice went up.

"You **just** said, not five minutes ago, that **they** would soon find out they had made a mistake putting **us** together in one room!"   
Kenneth spoke slowly, deliberately and with a threatening hoarseness to his voice.

Dave just looked up at him, flabbergasted.   
_This guy is weird. Wearin' a dress and paranoid too. I'm sharin' my room with a nutcase!_   
"Ain't ya familiar with the English language? That's what I said, yeah! THEY! **THEY** will soon find out they made a mistake. **I** ain't gonna do **nothin'** about it. Let **them** figure it out. Now, can ya let it **go** already? I **gotta** learn for the test."   
Dave turned back to his book.

"Hey?" Kenneth just had to make sure the kid wasn't tricking him.

Dave looked up from the book into Kenneth's eyes, with an annoyed but innocent look.   
"What now?"

Kenneth assessed the look on Dave's face. He was telling the truth. 

"Nothing. Go study." He walked back to his bed.

Dave stared at Kenneth some more, not having a clue what just happened. Then he made a face.   
"Duh!" Dave turned back to his book and studied for the next hour in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

##### TWENTY-FIRST INSTALLMENT

At 10.15 PM Kenneth closed his book and put it on the table. He looked at Dave, whose lips were mouthing the words his eyes were reading. They hadn't spoken to each other since their heated exchange, earlier.  
Kenneth figured it would be best if they would get some sleep now. After all, classes began at 7.30 AM, at the track field each morning, starting tomorrow. He got up from his bed and put on his bathrobe.  
"Dave?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Huh?" The kid never looked up from his book.

"It's after ten. We have to be at the track field by 7.30 tomorrow morning. I heard we're going to get our wake up call at 6.00 AM. Don't you think you should be getting some sleep?"

"Mmmm, just a bit longer. I got **two** more chapters to cover." Dave frowned as he continued to read. Then he stopped and looked up at Kenneth who was about to go to the bathroom.  
"If the light bothers ya, I can finish this in my bed with a flashlight."

Kenneth smiled.   
"No, you just finish your chapters. I have to go to the bathroom anyway."  
Kenneth turned and left the room.

Dave was frantically trying to memorize the subjects for tomorrow's try-out test. He had never been big on book learning. He always picked up things quicker through the hands-on approach. Theorizing was not his strong suit. He wasn't even halfway through one chapter, when Kenneth returned from the bathroom.  
From the corner of his eye he could see Kenneth take off his bathrobe and turn down the blankets. Then he slipped into his bed, in that ridiculous dress of his.

Dave couldn't stand it.   
_The guy is right. I gotta get me some shut-eye. But I ain't got all the chapters down yet. Dammit._   
Dave contemplated what to do next.   
_Breakfast. I can finish the last two chapters over breakfast. Yeah!_   
Pleased with his own good idea, Dave shut the book.

Kenneth could see that Dave, despite not having finished his chapters, was smiling to himself. He watched as the kid got up, put on his bathrobe, and sauntered over to the door. He opened it and left the room, only to return half a second later, popping his head through the half-opened door.

"I'm just gonna take a leak," the kid announced, before disappearing again.

Kenneth chuckled at that remark, in spite of himself, and settled into a comfortable position.

Five minutes later the kid walked into the room again. He took off his bathrobe and threw it over the chair. He kicked off his slippers, pulled back the blankets and half jumped into his bed.  
Kenneth watched as Dave got comfortable, plumping up his pillow to settle in for the night. With his eyes closed, Dave reached up, found the switch to the overhead light and switched it off.

As he studied Dave, Kenneth couldn't help but think how his roommate could resemble a little boy at times, both in his expressions and his actions. He could see the proof of it right now, as Dave's face was only illuminated by Kenneth's overhead light. The glow gave him an air of innocence and made him look far too young to be attending the police academy.   
Just before he shut off his overhead light, Kenneth softly said,  
"Goodnight, Dave."

From the sleepdrunk answer he could tell, Dave's response was not much more than a reflex as he heard him murmur,  
"Nighty night, see ya --- mornin'."

******************************************************************************************************

At 6 AM sharp, a loud buzz rang through the entire dorm building.   
A shudder went through Kenneth as the loud noise woke him from his sleep.  
He looked over to the other bed just in time to catch Dave propelling himself into a sitting position, eyes open wide. Although they had been flattened after the mandatory haircut, his curls were still apparent and all ruffled, from his wild sleeping style.

Dave let out a whine.  
"What the hell is **that**?!"

Kenneth chuckled.  
"Good morning, Dave! I think that was our new alarm clock."

Dave seemed startled at the sound of Kenneth's voice, as if he had forgotten he had a roommate. He looked at Kenneth with a flabbergasted expression on his face.  
Kenneth jumped out of bed and began laying out his uniform.

Dave looked on from his bed.  
"Why are ya takin' your uniform with ya? We start with sports, right?"

Kenneth turned toward Dave.  
"No, we start with breakfast. You need to have your breakfast in uniform. Then after breakfast it's straight to the track field. In uniform."

Dave squinted and rubbed his head.  
"What kinda nonsense is that? We had dinner in our own clothes ---"

"Yes, but that was **after** official class hours, your own time. This is the beginning of the lessons. Between the buzz at 6 AM and the buzz at 4 or 4.30 PM, we are supposed to wear our uniforms. Didn't you read the regulations?"   
Kenneth was all set to go hit the showers.

"Yeah, once. So we gotta ---"   
Dave let out a sigh.  
"Okay."   
He got out of his bed slowly. His tangled blankets and sheets looked like a war had been fought in his bed.

Kenneth's bed looked like it had hardly been slept in. They both began making their beds.  
Kenneth was meticulous in all his actions. He followed a certain private ritual. Everything he did had its own time and purpose. While he was busy making his bed he glanced over to the kid, wondering if and how he would be able to make the bed according to the rules from the regulation book. To his surprise he noticed that Dave's bed looked like it had never been slept in.

Making the bed, military style, was mandatory and each morning the beds would be inspected, according to the regulations. From what knowledge Ken had about this military style, not having served in the army himself, he found to his amazement that the kid seemed to have managed to make his bed exactly in conformity with the army rules.  
He watched as the kid went to his closet and retrieved a coin. He threw it onto his bed and it bounced up high, easy for him to catch. Kenneth was dumbfounded. He looked back at his own bed, which looked neat indeed, but he was doubtful if he would be able to bounce a coin on it.

Kenneth cleared his throat. It was 6.15 AM. They would need to take their showers, and have their breakfast before bed inspection in one hour.  
"Uhm, Dave?"

Dave was busy fetching his shaving gear from his closet.  
"What?"

"Could you uh, could you tell me where you learned to make up your bed like that?"

"In the service."

"The service? The **military **service?" Kenneth sounded very surprised.

Dave turned back from the closet ready to leave for the showers. He looked at Kenneth with a blank expression.  
"Yeah, what else? Didn't **you **serve?" his eyes found the bed behind Kenneth. He smirked.  
"I guess not."

"Could you uh, could you show me how to do that? It costs merits you know, if you don't know **how **to do it properly and I guess I don't."

Dave was in limbo. He needed to get to the showers quickly, so he could study the last two chapters for the test during breakfast.  
"Can I show ya tonite? I **still** gotta learn two chapters."

Kenneth tried to hide his disappointment. He only half succeeded. He knew he would get his first demerits by 7.15 AM.  
Dave felt guilty, but he wanted so badly to do well on his test, that he shut off his guilt, made a quick turn for the door and ran to the showers.

Kenneth looked at his bed. Compared to the kid's bed it looked pathetic. He looked at his watch and knew he didn't have time to improve on his effort, so he, too, collected his things and left for the showers.


	22. Chapter 22

##### TWENTY-SECOND INSTALLMENT

Dave had taken a quick shower and had hurried back to his room to collect his book. He ran downstairs as if there were no tomorrow. As he entered the cafeteria, someone grabbed him by the shoulders from behind. He froze. But then he heard Jeremy's familiar voice, panting,  
"Jeez, Dave. Have you got ants up your pants? I called you twice! Where's the fire?" Jeremy gasped.

Dave looked slightly embarrassed at his big friend.  
"I gotta do the last two chapters while I eat, **that's** why."

"You didn't finish yet?" Jeremy asked with an incredulous look on his face.  
"Why didn't you tell me, we could have studied together, down in the library!"

Dave was now hastily filling his tray with a wild combination of different foods and beverages. The variety of foods and drinks would not have been considered wild if they hadn't been for breakfast.  
"Nah, didn't wanna bother ya. I first gotta see how far I can get on my own, ya know? If I really suck at this book stuff, I'll let ya give me a hand, but I gotta try and figure it out myself first."

"Okay, but the offer holds, man. Just so you know, all right?" Jeremy looked with growing amazement at the amount and selection of edibles on Dave's plate. He had seen Dave eat before, but never had he witnessed what his friend could eat for breakfast. Now he found out and as he did, he thought to himself that Dave was either not a human being, or possessed an iron stomach.

Dave sat down at a table, stuck a napkin into his collar, placed another napkin on his lap and began eating, while his eyes frantically went over the pages of the book.

Jeremy sat quietly and patiently at his side. Every now and then he would glance over to his friend, worried about how he would do on the test.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Kenneth was having breakfast with the same group he'd had dinner with the night before. Some of the cadets sitting at his table were joking about another cadet's way of making his bed.   
Kenneth began to get nervous as he thought of the upcoming bed inspection.

***************************************************************************************************

Kenneth was back at his dorm room at 7.12 and, to his shock, he could see Captain Wellman, already standing outside the room's door.  
Kenneth first smiled at Wellman --- _Oops, bad choice!_ \--- before pasting the most neutral expression he could on his face. He peeped into the room. Dave wasn't there yet.

Dave came running from the bathroom. His uniform jacket was unbuttoned.

Wellman made a face.  
"Cadet Starsky, isn't it?" he said in a stern sounding voice.

"Yea--- Yes sir."

"Remember to button your uniform jacket the minute you put it on, and leave it buttoned until you're back in your room after the last buzz!"

"Yes, sir."

Kenneth thought he could detect the hint of a smile at the corner of Wellman's mouth.

Wellman stepped into their room.  
"Each of you approach your own bed."

Dave and Kenneth followed Wellman into their tiny room.   
It wasn't until he could move forward, passing Wellman, that Kenneth had a good view of his bed. He was so sure he was going to get a lecture on its condition. As he looked at it, however, he could see it had been made up, military style, to perfection. Kenneth's mouth dropped. He turned his head and looked at Dave.

_Did the kid do this? Why? When?_   
Kenneth was taken totally by surprise. He tried to read the kid's expression, but Dave did a pretty good job at hiding his thoughts as he wore his deadpan face again.

Wellman retrieved a coin from his pocket and let it bounce on Kenneth's bed. It bounced up high.  
"Excellent, Hutchinson!"

All Ken could do was faintly nod his head and look back at the kid again with a grateful smile.

Wellman had turned to Starsky's bed and repeated the coin bounce.  
"Perfect! I'm impressed."

Kenneth could see Wellman smiling at Dave. Then he walked toward the door, turned and said.  
"Assembly in five minutes in the courtyard!"   
With that, Wellman left for the next room.

Dave got his cap and began to leave the room. Kenneth retrieved his cap and quickly moved toward Dave. Grabbing the kid's shoulder he softly said,  
"Thanks for doing that, Dave! **When **did you do that?"

"Ten minutes ago, no big deal."

"But why didn't you just show me? You could've used that time to learn your chapters."

"Nah, that wouldda taken too long. I told ya I'd show ya tonite!"

"Yes, but, still. Hey, I really appreciate it and I just want to tha---"

"Jeez, man! Enough already!! Ya **don't** gotta get all mushy just because I made your bed! Whaddaya do when someone does somethin' **really** terrific for ya? Set off fireworks?"   
Dave made a face and ran down the stairs leaving a flabbergasted Kenneth to follow at a much slower pace.


	23. Chapter 23

##### TWENTY-THIRD INSTALLMENT

At 7.30 AM everyone assembled at the track field in their regulation sports clothes.

"ATTENTION!" Wellman shouted, as he was about to introduce the physical fitness instructor to the cadets.   
"Today you are going to learn the first aspects of our mandatory physical fitness training. You'll find out to which demands you should all comply. Now your instructor is this gentleman over here, Captain Robinson. He will instruct you and coach you so that by the time of your first evaluation we can determine which of you new cadets have made the grade and will be able to continue the training. Captain Robinson."   
Captain Wellman invited the big, black instructor to take over command.

In a deep voice the spectacularly athletically built man introduced himself.  
"My name is Cal Robinson, Captain Robinson to you. I will be your personal torturer for the weeks and months to come. For those of you who have actually read the regulations, it will come as no surprise that **this** part of the training requires the **utmost** dedication of all of you. You will need to make the grade to be able to graduate from this academy.   
The academic part of this training is very important, but when a perp outruns you on the streets, your 100% test score is **not** going to get you anywhere.   
"Also, we take pride in our job, our service to the community. We are proud of the blue uniform we wear. And we want the public we serve to be proud of us as well. Y'all will agree, there's not much to be proud of if you got an overweight, donut-eating slob walking around smudging the image of our blue uniform. We need to be able to do our jobs 100%. We need the public out there to know they can trust us to keep the streets clean, just by looking at us. We have to maintain an image, but the image must also represent a truth. And that truth is what I'm gonna pound into you all, if **that's** what it should take, to make you the leanest, fittest, best team on the force. So you better get yourself ready mentally, because you're gonna need it physically. I'll warn you gentlemen up front: you're in for a hard ride."

Wellman took over again, explaining the attention rules. He told them the commands and pointed two cadets out to help him demonstrate the commands and how to respond to them.   
For the next 20 minutes Section B was standing on the track field going over all the commands repeatedly.  
Attention, at ease, about face etc. etc. Dave remembered them all from when he served his time in the army. As he looked around him, he could tell which of the cadets had some army background, and which didn't. It sure made things easier for him. Compared to boot camp, the academy was a cinch.

Kenneth, however, was not charmed by the militaristic approach. Despite trying out to become a police officer, his character tended to lean toward pacifism. He would like to become a police officer, who would not have to fall back on the use of his weapon too often. His ideal was, to become the kind of cop who could actually start a dialogue between conflicting parties.   
To talk a shoplifter out of his bad habit.   
To talk a dropout back onto the school benches again.   
To convince the junkie his habit was not going to change his life for the better and that there were ways to make his life worth living again.   
Oh yes, Kenneth Hutchinson was full of ideals. And if in any way possible, he would be able to reach and fulfil his goals without the use of his gun, he would do so.

The training session lasted until noon. Then they were marched off to the locker rooms. There they had their showers, and put their uniforms back on, after which it was time for lunch.

After lunch, it was back to their homeroom where they would take their first test.

All cadets sat in their places, anxiously awaiting the test forms. Captain Branson had Jeremy Hendricks hand out the test forms as he looked sternly across the room.  
Once every cadet had his form, Branson began the introduction.  
"Attention! Before you, gentlemen, you now have your first test. I advise you all to read the questions carefully and deliberately, before picking an answer. As you can see, it is a multiple choice type test. Do not automatically assume that this fact will make things easier. We will start the test at 1.30 precisely and you must finish at 3.00 precisely." Branson looked at the clock over the classroom door.  
"Gentlemen, you may begin."

The test was not even on real police matters; it was more a test to see how much the cadets were able to absorb on a short notice and reproduce it as best they could. They only had to learn the procedures regarding presentation and attire, the rules concerning their uniform and how it should be kept. It was as if they had to learn the "Police Academy's Manual" and recite it on paper. Still, it would cost them demerits if they failed to reproduce the rules and regulations, by which they were supposed to live from now on, accurately.

Kenneth had answered all the questions within 50 minutes. He did, however, keep his eyes on his paper, as he did not want to attract Captain Branson's attention.  
Next to him, Dave was frowning frequently as he read and reread each question and the possible answers more than once.

When Branson signaled the end of the test at 3.00 PM sharp, Dave managed to fill in the last question a split second before Jeremy picked up his paper.  
Kenneth noticed that Dave was actually perspiring a bit and felt sorry for the kid.

After their papers were collected, Branson spent the last hour and a half on a lecture on the basics of state law. Before they could leave the class, they again were told there would be a test the next day on the lecture and that they wouldn't have to bother looking it up in their books, but as Branson sarcastically put it,   
"You should have been taking notes during my lecture."

The cadets left the classroom looking subdued. Each and every one of them agreed: having Branson as a mentor was just about the worst nightmare of any cadet.

******************************************************************************************************************

The next few days contained more tests, but everyone in their hearts agreed that the biggest test was to get used to the rules, regulations and routines that the average academy day existed of.  
The biggest test was to give oneself over to those rules: to put the "me" at the bottom of the list, in favor of the "we". Each individual was gradually made aware that being a member of the police force meant that the higher goal was to serve the "(comm)unity" of the force they were now part of. The individual was less important than the whole group AND the individual was less important than the team, in those instances where the whole group was divided up in smaller groups ranging from two to six cadets. Each individual learned what his place was in the group or team so he would be able to serve the complete group at his best.

By the end of the week, of the 20 cadets in Section B, one had voluntarily signed out, not being able to comply with the rules for one reason or the other. One cadet was sent home because his medical record showed he would probably not be able to comply with the rigors of the physical part of the training. One last cadet was dismissed because it was discovered he had a criminal record.

So, as the cadets went into their first weekend, there were only 17 of them left in Section B.   
And it was no different for the other sections. On average, each section lost between one and four cadets in the first week alone.


	24. Chapter 24

##### TWENTY-FOURTH INSTALLMENT

**4.30 PM Friday**  
On their way back to their rooms, Jeremy and Dave slowly walked across the reception hall. Neither had done very well on their first two tests, but Dave's scores could only be called poor at best.   
They had two more tests set for Monday and four books to go through to prepare themselves.

Jeremy looked at Dave, who seemed troubled.  
"Dave?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you want to do after dinner? Do you want to hit the books immediately?"

Dave's light blue eyes went over his gentle buddy's face.  
"I dunno. I'm afraid---" he stopped suddenly and looked back up at Jeremy as if he wanted to see his friend's reaction to his admission of fear. Jeremy looked as friendly and nonjudgmental as usual.  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to remember it all if I start now."

"Well, the point is to start now, and to repeat and repeat, until it sticks. That's why I think, the sooner we start, the sooner things will settle in that thick head of yours!" Jeremy grinned and patted Dave on his head.

Dave gave him a weak smile. Inside he was beginning to doubt his ability to manage with the academic part of this training. They had reached their rooms and agreed to meet down at the cafeteria for dinner at 6 o'clock.

As Dave entered his room, Ken was busy changing into his own clothes.  
Dave grinned as he watched his roommate exchange his uniform for a pair of corduroys, a black turtleneck and a pair of brown dress shoes.   
_Jeez, and he probably calls that casual_, he thought.

Kenneth turned and noticed Dave. He immediately felt the younger cadet had an air of anxiety about him.   
"Hi, Dave. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

Dave looked genuinely surprised at Ken.  
"Plans?"

"Yes, our first week behind us. Our first weekend. Do you have any plans on how you're going to spend your first weekend?"

Dave looked at the floor for a moment, then walked toward his table and deposited his books.  
"Well, I'm gonna cram for Monday's test, I guess." Smiling insecurely, he looked at Ken.

"Oh, come on! You're not going to sit inside for the whole weekend, bent over some books, are you?" Kenneth laughed, but soon stopped as he noticed the expression on Dave's face. The kid was genuinely distraught.  
"Hey? Listen, forcing yourself to learn is not going to make the material stick in your memory any better."

"Oh, swell! Just what I needed to hear," Dave grumbled.   
_Jeez, if the brainiac thinks this is helping ---_

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. What I mean is, listen, I told you before I could give you some tips to help you. There is absolutely no need to sit over a bunch of books for 48 hours! Nobody in their right mind would do that!"

Insulted and annoyed, Dave looked at Kenneth.  
"No, I guess that's what people like me with only half a brain would do!"   
He slammed one of his books on the table.

Kenneth was startled for a minute. Then in a soothing voice he tried to coax his younger roommate.  
"I'm sorry, Dave. That didn't come out right. What I meant to say was, if you don't approach it the right way, the number of hours you put into the studying won't make a difference. It's all a matter of technique. Once you have the right technique down, you will only need a limited amount of time to learn something."

Dave, still annoyed, looked out the window, saying nothing.   
Kenneth looked at him, almost pleadingly. Then he softly said,  
"I can teach you some techniques I personally used in college? They always worked for me? Hmm? Do you want me to show you?"

After another long moment of silence, Dave finally turned. Not to face Kenneth, but to look at the table again.  
"I thought you had plans for the weekend?" he said monotonously.

Kenneth couldn't help but smile. Dave looked like a sulking kid.  
"Oh, I think that not all of my 48 hours off are filled yet!" he let out a chuckle.

Dave looked at Kenneth, reading his face. Then a shy smile came across his face.  
"Really?"

"Sure!"

Dave's smile grew.   
"Okay, so--- whaddaya have in mind? I mean, when should we start?"

"Well, I think it's wise if we just used tonight to unwind. We're going to play some basketball tonight, with a couple of guys from the other sections. Why don't you join us? Then tomorrow, we can start to take a look at what we all have to learn and make a schedule. How does that sound?"

Dave, had listened to Kenneth with wide eyes and open mouth.  
"All right I guess. Oh, uhm, would you mind if Jeremy studied with us? I mean, he's a real nice guy and, well, he ain't been doing that good on his tests either. Whaddaya say?"

"Sure! The more, the merrier." Kenneth smiled at Dave.

Dave smiled his full 1000-watt lopsided smile and actually made a tiny jump, while rubbing his hands together.  
"All right! I'm gonna tell him right away!"   
He quickly made it to the door of their room, all excited again.

Kenneth watched Dave as he left the room, smiling at his enthusiasm. Then the door opened again and Dave popped his head just around it.  
"Hey? Thanks, man!" and out he went again, leaving Kenneth to laugh out loud, before he left the room, shaking his head.

*********************************************************************************************************

After they had dinner, twelve cadets from various sections met at the indoor basketball court. The group included John Colby, Kenneth Hutchinson, Dave Starsky and Jeremy Hendricks.  
Jeremy was easily the biggest of the group, and at 5'7" Pete Greene was the smallest, but to his advantage, he was quick as water.

They first had a toss on which of the cadets could pick the members of each team.  
After the teams were picked, one team included John and Jeremy and the other team contained Dave, Kenneth and Pete. Soon they were in the heat of the game and all excited. They yelled, laughed, had their crazy little antics and tricks and just in general had a great time unwinding.

It was amazing how well Kenneth and Dave, who had never played basketball together, could read each other's intentions, and executed perfect plays each time.  
John, catching his wind after yet another score by the duo, exclaimed while panting heavily,  
"Oh come on, this isn't fair. You two guys must have a basket in that room of yours and practiced up front! This isn't natural!"

"It's always more fun to win against a sore loser!" Kenneth said, while giving John a pat on the back.

They played on. Kenneth frequently couldn't help chuckling at Dave's loud and rowdy enthusiasm during the game. The youngest cadet was all over the court. Seemingly tireless, he would steal the ball from every opposing player. At first John seemed irritated by Dave's behavior. But after a while, even he was charmed by Dave's pleasure in the game.  
A hilarious moment came when Dave was just in the middle of a lay up, and Jeremy just caught him mid air, turned him away from the basket and walked in the opposite direction while carrying Dave.  
"Hey! Put me down, you big dope!" Dave yelled, before beginning to laugh.

Then Jeremy broke up laughing, which started the whole group.   
Jeremy was laughing so hard, he practically collapsed with Dave in his arms and they both ended up on the floor in a mass of arms and legs, convulsing with spasms of laughter. That meant the end of the game as the whole group sat down and laughed for another half hour, without anyone of them really knowing why anymore. They had managed to totally unwind from the first nerve-racking week at the academy.  
They vowed they would continue this basketball ritual for as long as they were in training.


	25. Chapter 25

##### TWENTY-FIFTH INSTALLMENT

**  
First Weekend At The Academy**  
At 7.30 Kenneth's alarm clock went off. He'd brought his own alarm from home, knowing the dorm alarm was not used during the weekends. Being a morning person, Kenneth had never really developed a habit of sleeping in during holidays or weekends. If he woke up at 8 am, it would be late for him.  
So, barely one minute after his alarm had sounded, Kenneth was up and standing next to his bed. As he was putting on his slippers, he glanced over at the other bed.

The bed appeared empty, save a large heap of blankets and sheets knotted carelessly on top. It wasn't until one paid closer attention, that one noticed the mountain of material was moving up and down, in the steady rhythm of the breaths Dave Starsky took while sleeping soundly, buried under the pile of blankets his wild sleeping style had created.

Kenneth chuckled. If it weren't for the test on Monday, he would have let Dave sleep in. He walked over to his roomie's bed and began shaking the heap.  
"Dave? Wake up. It's Saturday morning and we have a game plan to make for Monday's test."

Nothing.

Kenneth shook the heap a bit harder. Dave let out a moan, but remained asleep.  
"Dave? DAVE! Come on, wake up! We have a lot of work to do! Wake up!"

A snorting sound came from under the heap followed by a grunt.

Kenneth shook his head. Raising his voice, he called out in an exaggeratedly cheerful way,  
"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPYHEAD! IT'S 7.30 IN THE MORNING! WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO, TIME TO WAKE UP!" and firmly shook the heap and continued to shake it until Dave finally began to move.  
First he let out some unintelligible sounds. Then finally Kenneth could make out some of the slurred words.

"--- 7.30 in the mor--- That's the middle of the night! I gotta get some more sleep."

"Oh, no you're not!" Kenneth grabbed hold of most of the blankets and pulled them off the bed, leaving Dave uncovered, lying on his bed in a fetal position wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms.  
He cracked one eye open and looked at Kenneth who stood, blankets in his arms, at the foot of Dave's bed.  
"Whassamatter with you! This **is** the weekend ya know! We got no class today!" Dave protested.

"You **do** have class today, or did you forget? We were going to make a study schedule for Monday's test, remember? You have to hurry up, get a shower, get dressed, we'll have breakfast and then you and I, together with your friend Jeremy, are going to put together a schedule."   
Kenneth almost really sounded like a grade school teacher when he explained to Dave how the day was going to evolve but Dave just lay in his bed staring at him, with an increasingly unhappy expression on his face.

"COME ON!!!!!!!!" Kenneth threw the blankets on the foot end of Dave's bed and began pulling Dave by the arm.

"All right, already! Don't have a cow!" Dave muttered. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, ruffling his short hair, yawning, stretching, coughing, scratching, while Kenneth was whistling a merry tune, alternating the whistle with a hum, as he retrieved his shaving gear from his closet.

"Do you **hafta **do that?" Dave mumbled in-between two yawns.

"Hmm? What's that? Teedeeedee, taadaadaadaa, mmmm, mmmm." Kenneth answered almost absentmindedly.

"THAT! **THAT**! Do ya hafta **sing**? It's the middle of the **night** for god's sake!" Dave complained.

"Teedeedee, what? Oh, I'm sorry. Well, it's 7.45 AM Dave, hardly the middle of the night. Come on, I'll race you to the showers!" Kenneth exclaimed cheerfully.

Dave looked up at him with one of his patented inexplicable looks. Slowly, he got up from his bed and shuffled toward his closet. Before opening its door, he looked at Kenneth, who stood next to him.  
"Did anyone ever tell ya, you got a scary quality to ya?"

Kenneth grinned. He was beginning to find the kid strangely amusing.  
"Scary? How so?"

Dave opened his closet and slowly retrieved his shaving gear.  
"It ain't **natural **to be so up and bouncy at this hour!"

"It isn't?"

"Nah, it ain't." Dave had collected all the things he needed for the bathroom.  
He looked Kenneth straight in the eyes when he said,  
"It's freaky. Human beings ain't supposed to get **up** this early. That's for **animals**, like **birds** and **roosters** and---"

"A rooster is a bird."

"That's what I **said**. A rooster gets up before the birds and he crows. **Then** the **birds **get up and they chirp. Then the **people** get up, cos the damned bird's chirpin' is so friggin' annoying they can't **sleep** anymore! And **that's** the time when people wake up. Nine-ish, at the earliest."

"Nine? What kind of birds are **those**? Where **I** live, birds start at 6.00, 6.30 AM."

"Where **I** come from, they don't start until Grandma throws out yesterday's leftovers."  
Dave opened the door and left the room, heading for the showers.

Kenneth remained in the room a bit longer, going over Dave's train of thought and especially his last remark. He came to the conclusion he didn't have the slightest clue about what his roommate was made off.  
He shook his head and followed Dave to the showers.

**********************************************************************************************************

After breakfast the unlikely trio -- Kenneth, Jeremy and Dave -- met in the library. There, Kenneth taught the two younger cadets techniques to make studying easier. He showed them to look for key words, to summarize, and to break down paragraphs into manageable chunks and to discover and recognize cross references in different paragraphs. He also told them not to expect to change their D's into A's right away. It would take some practice to make the techniques second nature for them, with matching results.

After two hours of tutoring, Kenneth excused himself and left Jeremy and Dave in the library to try out their newfound wealth of techniques. He went over to John's room and together they went to the gym to have a workout before lunch.

Both duos spent the weekend at the academy quite differently. Jeremy and Dave vigorously and enthusiastically put their newly acquired learning techniques to work on Saturday and Sunday. John's section did not have a test on Monday, so he had no need to study. Besides, he was blessed with a photographic memory and hardly spent any time studying. Kenneth didn't pick up his books for Monday's test, until late Sunday afternoon.


	26. Chapter 26

##### TWENTY-SIXTH INSTALLMENT

**Work and Play at the Academy: "Just who are you?"**  
The second week at the academy began with the regulation physical workout, the test they had studied for during the weekend and introductions to two more mandatory classes: firearm drill and driving and handling of an official police vehicle.  
To his surprise, Dave managed to read and understand the test much easier than the tests of the first week. The techniques Kenneth had taught both him and Jeremy opened up a whole new world to Dave. It was as if suddenly the texts in the books ceased to be written in a foreign language, which was how they had come across to him up until now. As he wrote down his last answer well within the given time limit, Dave couldn't resist a look at his neighbor.

Kenneth, who had finished five minutes earlier, felt the kid's eyes on him and turned to face Dave. Dave gave him a smile that conveyed to Kenneth that he was optimistic about his results for this test. Kenneth returned Dave's smile with a slight nod of his head.

After lunch the class received its first lecture on firearms. The instructor explained about the types of arms the police used. He explained how to handle and care for one's gun, including how to hold and to clean it. He explained that the use of one's weapon was a last resort thing to do. As was relayed to the cadets in the introductory speeches of the week before, diplomacy and negotiation were the first means by which to try handling a crisis. The use of one's gun only became an option in case of a situation that called for self-defense or protection of other officers and civilians.

The lecture took two hours, and the entire time, the cadets could only see slides of the guns used by the police and a small sample of the guns they would be training with, as demonstrated by the instructor.  
Then they were taken out to the shooting range. There they were lectured on firearms for another hour. The instructors concluded their session by treating them to a shooting demonstration. The day ended with a ten-question pop quiz for merits on all they had heard that afternoon concerning the proper use of firearms.

**************************************************************************************************************

Their days were crammed with tests, hours and hours of lectures and more hours spent on the driving course and shooting range.  
Kenneth may have been a well-rounded athlete but the "Starsky kid" was a natural talent at everything new he tried, as far as the physical part of the training went. All cadets were having a hard time at the shooting range at first, as it was required that each and every one of them should be able to operate their weapons with either hand. Some cadets turned out to be ambidextrous and faired quite well within a short span of time.   
Dave, as some others who had also served in the military, already had firearms experience and was an excellent marksman -- with his left hand. He did, however, have a handicap in that he was the only left- handed cadet in his section. Their firearms instructor -- a very unpleasant, impatient, gravel-voiced, right-handed veteran at the academy -- was not able, or willing, to acknowledge Dave's difficulties and tended only to the righties in the section.   
The fact that the instructor practically ignored his needs only made Dave more determined to succeed and he began spending many of his free hours on the shooting range for extra practice. Soon he taught himself the skills to be able to shoot with his right hand after which he became the best marksman of the class. On the driving grounds, he was even able to teach the instructor a few new tricks and it soon became clear that he would be a straight A student in both shooting and driving.

Kenneth was doing excellent on the academic part of the training, and even Jeremy and Dave had improved their grades, thanks to Kenneth's help and study advice.


	27. Chapter 27

##### TWENTY-SEVENTH INSTALLMENT

Kenneth and Dave had slowly begun to form an understanding of each other regarding being roommates. Though their first weeks of sharing a tiny room together had indeed been awkward, they were beginning -- through trials and tribulations -- to get to know and like each other better.

On the one hand, there was the meticulous Kenneth, with his exotic tastes in music, literature and casual clothing, with his vast knowledge of food ranging from macrobiotic nutrition to international haute cuisine, cinema, literature and art, his love for poetry and theatre.

On the other hand there was the volatile Dave. His taste could be called exotic as well, if one counted 10 identical dark blue t-shirts and 2 pairs of identical Adidas sneakers in his closet; his passion for burritos, sauerkraut or even a huge bowl of ice-cream for breakfast and his love for old Bogie movies.

Unlike Kenneth, Dave had never been to a play, other than school plays, had never been exposed to arts like ballet or classical music, debutante balls, or sports like golf or polo.   
Dave's background consisted of playing baseball on the streets, being involved in gang-fights, setting old car tires on fire and hanging around on the streets. He would run errands for local small-time hoods for a buck or sneak inside an X-rated movie house at the age of 11, a lost little boy, on a wild trip since his father's death.  
Whereas Kenneth had lead a very protected life at the age of 11, Dave grew up fast and learned the wrong things, at the wrong time from the wrong people.

In the year when Dave was 11, he was probably more worldly than Kenneth, then aged 16.   
The world Dave knew, was a limited world. It only encompassed a few blocks in his neighborhood, and it was a tough place to maintain oneself. There were practically no outside influences. Each day was a new struggle to get by. Everyone was on his own, fighting for his own survival. The local hoods thankfully made use of the scores of teens and pre-teens who, for one reason or another, were eager to make some money by running errands for them. The only reason Dave was now able to train to become a policeman, lay in the fact that he was still a minor when he did these things plus the fact, that he had never gotten caught.

When Kenneth was 11, he was a clean cut miniature adult, with his hair combed just right, in tweed jacket and pants, a shirt and tie and spit-shined shoes to complete the ensemble. He and his younger sister would give short musical recitals for their parent's guests during dinner parties. He would accompany his little sister's violin playing on the piano and like two good little kids, they would take a bow when they were done and then would retire to their rooms, where Martha -- while pulling an extra night shift -- would get them ready for bed.

So Dave and Kenneth could not have differed more from each other, but they still had to find a way to share the small dormitory room for the duration of the training. They had set up some ground rules during their second week together after an incident in their room one Saturday.  
Kenneth had sweet-talked the cafeteria's cook to let him use the blender and let him store his jugs of goat's milk in the cafeteria's fridge, so he could whip up some of his macrobiotic power drinks. These consisted of goat's milk, sea-kelp, black strap molasses, lecithin, desiccated liver and other highly nutritious and wholesome ingredients, which he'd brought along in a special little case with containers for each ingredient.  
After he'd finished blending his drink, he brought it up to his and Dave's room, but then was called away to answer a phone call from his attorney. He placed the large mug on his table and ran downstairs to the duty officer's desk to answer the phone.

Meanwhile Dave entered their room and immediately smelled something. The unfamiliar odor made him nauseous and soon he discovered the mug on the table and its murky grey contents. He picked up the mug and sniffed, just to make sure this was the smell that was making him sick and was just in the process of taking the foul smelling substance to the bathrooms to flush it down the toilet when Kenneth returned to their room.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going with that?" Kenneth panted as he walked up to Dave.

"I was gonna throw it out," Dave answered sullenly.

"Throw it out!" Kenneth's voice went up, with rightful indignation.  
"That's **mine**! Why on earth were you going to throw somebody's drink out! And without asking!"

"Well, because it's gone bad, man! Can't ya smell that! I just saved your butt from a stomachache. You oughtta be **thankin'** me instead of **yellin'** at me!" Dave exclaimed, just as indignant.

Looking insulted, Kenneth grabbed the mug from Dave, spilling some of its contents on the floor of their room.  
"**Now** look what you did!" they both exclaimed at the exact same time, then angrily looked each other in the eye.

"Oh, **that's** just terrific!" Dave cried out.  
"Now the **whole** room is gonna smell like somethin' died in here!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, don't exaggerate! The smell's not bad."

"Not bad, **NOT BAD**???" Dave's voice went up a few notes.  
"It smells like a scruffy dog who's been walkin' in the rain too long!"

Kenneth did not even dignify that comparison with an answer and turned his back to Dave, placing the mug back on his table and taking out some tissues to dry their floor as Dave looked on with a grimace on his face.

"You're **really** gonna drink that stuff?" he asked as Kenneth threw the wet tissues in the waste- bin.

"Of course. It's highly nutritious. Not that that term means anything to **you**," he snapped.

Dave approached Kenneth, who was now taking his first sip of the concoction. He watched with open mouth and as he saw Kenneth swallow down the grey liquid, he winced.  
"What the hell is in it, anyway?" he asked

"Goat's milk, sea-kelp, black strap molasses, lecithin, desiccated liver, trace elements and vitamins."

Dave made a face.   
"Why does it smell like crap?"

Now it was Kenneth's turn to make a face.  
"You **really** have a way with words, Dave. It may not smell as sweet as those sugar-bombs **you **stuff down your throat every five seconds, but then it won't **kill** you before you're fifty either."

Dave smirked.  
"It smells like crap and it looks like fresh cement. How can that be good for ya?"

Kenneth went into his lecture mode.  
"These are all pure and natural ingredients. What they **do **is purify your system, build your stamina and resistance and make sure your organs maintain their functions at the highest level."

Dave listened, mouth open, then watched as Kenneth finished the contents of his mug and then he had enough.  
"Well, I'm gonna do some shootin'. Gonna join me at the range?"

"No, thank you. I have other plans."

And thus Dave went out for an extra hour of shooting practice while Kenneth remained in their room.


	28. Chapter 28

##### TWENTY-EIGHTH INSTALLMENT

Upon his return from the shooting range, part two of the incident started. Although it was only 4.00 o'clock in the afternoon, Dave entered a dark room as Kenneth had closed the curtains.  
Again, Dave was met by a strange smell. As he was trying to identify the smell, he practically broke his back on his way to the window, tripping over Kenneth who was sitting Lotus-style on the ground.  
"Whoa, what the? ---"

"**Watch it**! Watch where you're **going**!" Kenneth exclaimed testily.

"Geez, what the hell are ya **doin' **down there?! And why the hell are the curtains shut?!" Dave ripped open the curtains and looked back at Kenneth who got up, dressed in yet another caftan.

"I thought you were going to practice shooting?"

"Well I **did**, and I'm **done**!" Dave answered, then made a face as a whiff of the peculiar smell reached his nostrils again.  
"What the hell am I smelling **now**?!" he asked, looking annoyed at Kenneth.

"Incense." Kenneth answered in a tone that conveyed, at least for him, that was a very normal scent.

"**Incense**? What the hell is **incense**?" Dave exclaimed, picking up Kenneth's mug, expecting yet another concoction connected to the smell.

"Incense. You don't know what incense is?" Kenneth asked incredulously.

"Well, I wouldn't hafta **ask** what it was if I **did**, would I?" Dave answered testily.

Kenneth held up two thin reeds of incense. Dave got nauseous from the smell.  
"Geez, get away from me. What the hell is that?"

"Incense!"

"What the hell is that good for? Turn one's stomach? Make ya wanna barf?"

"It creates an atmosphere," Kenneth declared, as he put out the incense.

Dave, again, looked bewildered at Kenneth.   
_Why the hell am I stuck in a room with this nutcase? Can't he do nothing normal?_  
"An **atmosphere**? For **what**?"

"To meditate." Kenneth cleared away his incense in yet another special case, took a tape with eastern- sounding music out of his tape recorder and placed it in the case, together with the incense.

"To meditate." Dave repeated in a monotone.

"Yes, meditate. Relax, calm down, de-stress. To meditate."

"I thought that's what the basketball game was for, each Friday?"

"Yes, that too. This serves more to relax the mind. Clear your head completely of all thoughts. Find inner peace, you know?"  
Kenneth could tell he'd totally lost Dave.

"Well, it doesn't work for everybody. Maybe playing basketball is enough for you to unwind, I can use a little meditation on top of that."

"Well, I tell ya what **don't** work for me. It **don't** work for me that you get all these smelly things in here. I'm tellin' ya, I'm about to barf from that smell. Can't ya go meditate somewhere else? Like outside or somethin'?"

"Too noisy, everybody's outside doing something. Besides, with the sun out, it's too light."

"Yeah well, I really don't dig this smell, man and it's my room, too."

Kenneth wasn't a difficult person.

"You're right. Why don't we compromise, huh? Set up some rules by which to live in our mutual room. What do you say?"

"Like what kinda rules?"

"Well, for instance, that I only meditate while you're out of the room? Huh?"

"Yeah, and ya gotta get the smell out before I return!" Dave added.  
"Oh, and ya gotta clean your mug after you had that cement-drink, cos I'm tellin' ya, that stuff smells even worse when it's dried up!"

"Okay, deal. And I'll open the window after I'm done meditating, so the fresh air can come in, how about that?"

"I can live with that!" Dave smiled.

"Now, I have a wish list too." Kenneth said, looking at Dave.

"Okay, shoot."

"Please don't leave your empty candy wrappers on the floor if you've missed the waste-bin and please don't eat your chips or peanuts from the bag when I'm reading. Put them in a bowl first, so you won't make so much noise with the bag! Would you please?"

"I ain't got no bowl."

"I'll BUY you a bowl, just as long as you stop making so much noise when I'm reading!"

"Okay, deal."

"Why don't we put this in writing and hang it on the wall, just so that we know where we stand, huh?" Kenneth got all enthusiastic and got out his legal pad and a pen.

Dave smirked.  
"Oh, come on, man! We can remember those things!"

"Well, just to be on the safe side. Come on, it's going to work better this way. Neither of us will be able to wiggle his way out of this. Come on."

So they sat together at their tables and worked on a list of do's and don'ts.  
Dave would not eat any more "noisy" foods in their room after nine, nor would he leave his clothes out, just hanging casually over the back of his chair, or flung over his closet door. Like Kenneth he would either hang his clothes out on a hanger, or put them back in the closet.  
Kenneth would not burn incense in the room anymore if he meditated while Dave was in the room. On the other hand Dave had to promise to either **not **be in the room while Kenneth was meditating or -- in case he **was** present -- not to hum, whistle, eat noisy foods or make smart remarks.  
>Kenneth would not play any classical music in the background if they had to study, nor would he automatically wake Dave up during weekends. It was agreed, he would let Dave sleep in, unless they had planned otherwise.

By the end of the first month, their rules had become a routine. Since the routine had been established and perfected, both Dave and Kenneth had fewer problems to cut each other some slack to bend the rules a bit every now and then.  
Then, one month into the academy training, the cadets celebrated Jeremy's 22nd birthday. Their weekly basketball games had been instrumental in getting to know at least a small contingent of the cadets better and so the 12 regulars had made Jeremy a nice impromptu birthday bash on the basketball court. Slowly, very slowly, but surely the cadets were beginning to get used to each other's company.


	29. Chapter 29

##### TWENTY-NINTH INSTALLMENT

A little over one month into training, Kenneth was awaiting the arrival of a package in the mail. His attorney had called to tell him he would send a package of legal documents over, regarding Kenneth's divorce from Vanessa. He was very anxious to finally get the divorce over and done with. It had been dragging on far too long and he needed closure of that particularly unfortunate period in his life.  
So when he picked up the mail for room D and found a thick manila envelope in the stack, he didn't even check to see whom it was addressed to, certain as he was of the fact it must contain his legal documents.

When he opened the envelope, a note fell out. He didn't recognize the neat handwriting, as he read the words. 

"_Dear Davey,_  
Sweetheart, I am so proud of you, my firstborn son, I can't put it into words. Your aunt Rosie told me about your scores on your latest tests. I'm so proud that you are doing so much better now. And your daddy would be so proud and happy too. He loved you so much, Davey. You know that of course.  
Anyway, Nicky and I were going through the attic, cleaning up. And I found something I thought would make the perfect gift for your dormroom.  
It's a photo grandpa David took of you and daddy, on your sixth birthday. Remember your aunt Golde had made you a miniature police uniform? I can't remember who had the most fun that day, you or your daddy! You both look so handsome in this picture. My two policemen.  
I had Uncle Jack enlarge the photo and frame it. Find a nice place for it in your dormroom, sweetheart.  
Keep your grades up, I know you can.  
I love you always, my heart,  
Mom"

With eyes that were moist now, Kenneth took the framed picture out of the envelope. It showed a tall, dark curly haired man with extreme blue eyes, dressed in a police uniform, smiling a lopsided smile into the lens. He was embracing a smaller figure, who bore a definite resemblance to the man, and who was standing on a low, brick wall. The child, a boy, was dressed in a smaller-scale version of the man's uniform and was wearing a child's version of the man's lopsided smile on his endearing face. The same bright blue eyes looked into the lens, and the same dark curly hair framed the sweet, innocent features.

The sight of his roommate David Starsky at the age of six, standing next to his father, moved Kenneth. _A handsome duo _he thought. The note from Dave's mother as well as the pose of his father with his firstborn son expressed so much more warmth and love, than Kenneth could remember ever having been expressed by his own parents towards him or his sister. They were not the type of people, who went around telling their offspring they loved them. Nor was their family the kind where love was shown through affectionate touches or hugs.

As Kenneth stood contemplating, still holding the picture and note from Dave's mother, his roommate walked in.  
"Hiya! Mail in?" Dave exclaimed cheerfully.

Kenneth shuddered from the sudden sound. He turned just as Dave stepped up next to him.

Dave immediately recognized the items Kenneth was holding, as belonging to him. He looked at Kenneth with an irritated expression.  
"Isn't that **mine**?" he asked, with nasal indignation.

Wordlessly, Kenneth offered the envelope and its former contents to Dave.  
Dave took the items, looked at them, then looked back up at Kenneth.  
"Are ya always in the habit of opening other people's mail?" he asked, annoyed.

"No, I uh, it, it was a mix up. I was expecting…."

"Don't ya read who it's addressed to, before ya just start tearin' open the envelope?" Dave exclaimed sharply.  
"I thought they taught ya **manners** where you come from!" Dave turned angrily, clutching the photo to his chest.

"It was an honest mistake, Dave! I'm really very sorry. I should have read to whom it was addressed. I thought it was --- I'm expecting legal documents about my divorce. They should come in a similar envelope."

Dave remained quiet. Kenneth looked on from a short distance and could see Dave reading his mother's note, then tracing the face of his father's image with his finger.

"Nice photograph," Kenneth softly offered.

Dave nodded, without a sound.

"You look a lot like your dad."

"Yeah ---"

Kenneth slowly approached Dave.  
"Look at you!" he chuckled,   
"Did you know even back then, that you wanted to become a cop?"

Dave chuckled, but still seemed sad to Kenneth.  
"Nah, the uniform was just a joke. My dad ----" he swallowed.  
"My dad was always putting his cap on my head, after he'd come home from the station. It would just sag over my eyes, me being a kid and all, ya know? Then his sister said she'd make me my own uniform, and she did. It was a present for my sixth birthday."   
Dave grinned.  
"I think my dad enjoyed it more than me, parading me around the neighborhood in it."   
He sighed.

Kenneth couldn't put his finger on the sadness that had come over Dave. He went to his closet, opened a drawer and got out the picture of his family. The "drawer photo" as he sarcastically called it to himself, because at home the picture was also kept in his nightstand drawer.  
"Here." He stuck the picture under Dave's nose.


	30. Chapter 30

##### THIRTIETH INSTALLMENT

Dave, startled, focused in on the photograph. It showed four fair-haired people, two men and two women. One pair older than the other. Nice, clean cut looking people, who all smiled near perfect smiles. People who stood next to each other. People who even resembled each other, yet seemed completely individual, as if they had no bond. It was an odd photo, in Dave's perception.

"This is my high school graduation picture," Kenneth said.  
"That's my mother and father and my younger sister, Catherine."

Dave looked at the younger man in the photo. It didn't look much like his roommate.  
"How old were ya here, 18?"

"17."

"17?"

"I uh, I was a year ahead." Kenneth blushed.

"That your sis?"

"Hmmm, mmm. She was 14 there."

"Boy, you've changed."

"For the better, I hope," Kenneth smiled at Dave.

"You've got a nice family. Handsome people. Is your sis still available?" Dave asked with a sly grin.

"Not really, last time I saw her, she was still engaged to be married. Besides, she's a little older than you are. Or do you like older women?" Kenneth grinned.

"I like women, period." Dave chuckled in return, wiggling his eyebrows Groucho Marx fashion, causing Kenneth to break up laughing.

"Hey?" Dave asked, more serious again.  
"Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Sure."

"What did ya mean with 'last time I saw her', how long ago did ya see her? Your sis I mean, or does she live abroad?" Dave asked.

Kenneth looked at his family in the picture, contemplated his answer for a moment and then said,  
"We uh, we're not very close."

"Did ya have a fight? Oh, sorry, that ain't none of my business." Dave quickly added.

"No, that's okay. No, we uh, we just drifted apart. My family had different hopes for me, than becoming a cop."

"Wait a second. Your family? You mean your parents too?" Dave asked incredulously.

Kenneth looked into two innocent sapphire eyes.  
"Yes. My parents too. We uh, we haven't exactly been on speaking terms for a while."

"How long?"

Kenneth paused momentarily.  
"A little over half a year now."

"SIX MONTHS!" Dave exclaimed in shock.  
"Ya didn't have contact with your folks, your family in six months?"

Kenneth nodded his head.

"Ya don't even talk on the phone?"

"Nope." Kenneth sighed, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. He saw the kid was still looking at him in shock.  
"Don't worry about it. We have never been the touchy-feely type of family. We certainly weren't your Ozzie and Harriet type of clan."

"You were **never** close to your family?"   
Dave's voice was high from amazement. Coming from a warm, loving nest, he could not believe people within one family could be so distant.

"Well ----- we were close ---- in our own way."

"Not touchy-feely." Dave mumbled.  
"Didn't you people hug?"

Kenneth looked bewildered at Dave. Then he chuckled.  
"Sure we hugged, when we were kids."

"How young a kid? Did your dad ever hug ya? **My** dad always hugged me. When I'd done well in school, when I'd played a good game. Hell, he hugged me every night when he came home."

"The hugging part stopped when I went to junior high. That was quite all right. When you're 12 you don't need to be hugged that badly anyway. Becomes a bit embarrassing at that age." Kenneth grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes.

_I would give anything if dad could just give me a hug right now!_ Dave thought to himself.

Kenneth looked at Dave, who by now was wearing a sad expression on his young face. He had already revealed more than he had wanted to, so in an attempt to steer away from the subject of his dysfunctional family, he asked,  
"Have you got any more recent pictures of **your** family?"

Dave thought for a second. Then looked for a book on the shelf over his bed.  
Once he'd found it, he opened it. Out came a picture, which to Kenneth looked just as odd, as his photo had seemed to Dave.  
It showed a middle aged, or elderly, couple sitting on two leather chairs. Around them stood a group of people. A friendly looking, pudgy, blond man, two, just as friendly looking, blond teenage boys, two attractive dark-haired women, one of whom wore her curly hair in thick braid and finally two young, dark curly-haired boys. The smallest curly top had a naughty expression on his face, the bigger boy looked like a thundercloud. The photo seemed to have been taken at a photo studio, as the pose was a bit stiff and unnatural.

"Who---?" Kenneth began.

Dave started pointing at the individuals in the photo with his left pinky.  
"That's my granddad David --- he's my mom's dad. That's my mom." He pointed at the lovely brunette with the bright blue eyes and the thick braid.  
"That's my grandma Rosa, her mom. That's her sister, Aunt Rosie and her husband, Uncle Al. Those two blond guys are my cousins, Alan and Gary. This here is my little brother Nicky and that's me."   
He last pointed at the angry looking curly haired boy.

"Where's your dad in this pic?" Kenneth asked.

"He was dead." Dave said monotonously.

The simple answer made Kenneth's heart sink. He looked from his roommate, who stood staring at both of his photos now, to the family picture.   
_He couldn't have been older than 12, 13 at the most, and his father was already dead_ it went through Kenneth's mind.  
In a hoarse, soft voice he asked,  
"How ---- how long before this picture was taken did he die?"

Dave was quiet for a moment, then he tilted his head back, blinking his eyes frequently as he looked up at the ceiling. Kenneth felt sorry he'd asked the question.

"One, no, two months. This family picture was taken on my twelfth birthday."  
He turned his head back down to take another look at both pictures. Then he looked at Kenneth with a sad smile.  
"Well, **that** was depressing!" he chuckled, in attempt to lighten the conversation.  
He failed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kenneth probed, carefully.

Dave looked back at the pictures, then started to put them in the manila envelope.  
"Nah, not really." He turned to face Kenneth, who looked at him expectantly.  
"Not right now, anyway."

They looked at each other for a long moment, without exchanging a word. Neither of them knew what they were feeling, but both of them were taking the other in, seizing the other, trying to figure out if the other could be fully trusted.

Their gaze was broken by a knock on the door.  
"Davey, are you coming? We were gonna practice wrestling, remember?" Jeremy's voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah, be right there." Dave yelled back. He nodded curtly at Kenneth and left the room.

Kenneth contemplated their conversation a little more. Then it dawned on him.   
_Oh my God! This week's the anniversary of his father's death!_  
Kenneth was overcome by a sense of sympathy for his young roommate. Remembering the image of the father and son in the photograph it dawned on Kenneth, that their relationship, however short, had probably been the exact opposite of his own relationship with **his** father. He shook his head, sat down on his bed and let his mind wonder more about life, and its unfair twists and turns.


	31. Chapter 31

##### THIRTY FIRST INSTALLMENT

Kenneth had kept a close eye on Dave during the anniversary week of his father's death. But Dave had just busied himself with "life at the Academy" and had not shown any kind of grief, at least none that Kenneth had recognized as such.

Granted, their days were absolutely filled to capacity with both academics and physical education, while most of their nights were spent studying for tests, as were their weekends. The instructors had not lied that it would be a hard ride to finish this course.

They **did** keep their promise to themselves as far as the Friday night basketball game went.   
Each Friday night the group of cadets faithfully met on the basketball court. It had become a very welcome tool to get rid of the stresses after a long week of strict education, be it academics or otherwise.  
It also served within the group, as a way to get to know each other in a playful way.  
They got to know little Pete as a determined and resourceful young man.   
Jeremy had always been an open book to everyone, but his patience was legendary, as was his ever- friendly demeanor.  
Kenneth was the thinker with the kind heart.  
John was the analyst, the solution seeker, the schemer and planner.  
Dave was the volatile, overly energetic and enthusiastic, bouncy kid.

Although John, at first, had not been too charmed by Dave's youthful enthusiasm, he'd developed quite a liking for the young cadet as time passed.  
From time to time he would refer to Dave as "Puppy" and like Kenneth, was now helping both Jeremy and Dave with their academics when needed.  
He liked the fact that once you captured Dave's attention, you could go on forever, telling him anything, everything he wanted to know. John liked the fact he'd found a grateful and impressionable audience in Dave.

One day, John was tutoring Dave by himself, in Dave's room.  
Jeremy was assigned to assist Captain Branson with some chores and Kenneth was in the library studying a letter from Vanessa's attorneys with the help of some law publications.  
During the tutoring session, Dave and John began talking. And before they knew how they had gotten to the subject, they were discussing their backgrounds.

"I guess if I'da gone to college, you wouldn't hafta spend your time off tutoring me and Jeremy." Dave said.

John smiled wearily.  
"Oh, come on, Dave! I don't think a college background has **that** much to do with it. I think they could have taught you these techniques back at your high school as well. It's all just little tricks, and you're already getting better at them."

"Yeah, I guess." Dave mumbled

"You are! I mean, your scores are much higher now, right?"

"Yep."

"I didn't learn these techniques in college or high school even. In my case, my dad taught me. He's a professor at the university, you know. Didn't **your** dad drill you, whenever you had a test in high school?"

Dave looked at John with a melancholic expression that threw the older cadet off guard.  
"No. He was already dead when I was in high school," Dave said, shrugging his shoulders.

John swallowed.   
"Geez, I'm sorry, man. How, uh, how did he die? He must have been quite young still?"

"Yep. Died when I was 11." Dave stared ahead of him for a short moment.  
"He was 37 at the time."

"But how?" John probed, slightly shocked.

"He was shot."

John looked Dave in the face, bewildered.

Dave grimaced at John. Something in John's eyes almost forced him to open up and tell his story. Usually he wasn't very eager to share the tragedy that had changed his young life so dramatically, most certainly not with people he hardly knew.  
"I was just coming home from a friend's house. We'd been playing there and it was almost dinnertime. So I got to our doorstep. We had like five or six steps leading up to our front door. And, uhm, well, it was already gettin' a bit dark when I got there. I could see my dad sitting on these steps, leaning against the railing. I thought he was gonna let me have it for getting home late."   
Dave gazed in the distance, his voice softened.  
"So I said 'Dad, what's for dinner?'. Then I saw he had his eyes closed, and I thought it was weird for my dad to be takin' a nap on the front door steps ------"

Dave swallowed and quickly glanced at John before looking ahead again.  
"So I ----- I nudged him an' uhm ----- he fell over! It looked like he was leaning forward, but he just --- fell off the steps and dropped on top of me!"   
Dave's voice sounded the way it must have sounded as the 11-year-old who lay on the sidewalk with his dead father on top of him.

He blinked his eyes a few times before continuing,  
"His cap fell off and uhm, well. His face was really close to mine as he was on top of me, and I can still see this small bullet hole, right in the center of his forehead."   
Dave swallowed hard again, before he gave John the horrific conclusion,   
"When I ---- when I looked at his cap ------- the whole back of it was soaked from his blood. The back of his shirt was dripping with his blood. They'd shot him somewhere else and had delivered him on our doorstep ------- my mom was inside all the time, taking care of my little brother Nicky who had the flu."

"Oh my God!" John uttered in shock.  
"They did that in broad daylight?"

Dave nodded, trying to compose himself.

"Didn't anyone see it happening?"

"Nope. No witnesses. It was a poor neighborhood, ya know. Everyone age 15 and up was out all day workin'. The only ones home were moms with little kids or elderly people. He was put there when I was at my friend's house." Dave shrugged his shoulders again.

John wondered how a young boy could ever get over a trauma such as he'd just heard.  
"Dave? How old were you then?"

"11."

"Did you get any help? How did you, how did you deal with this?"

Dave chuckled.  
"I didn't ---- well, not at first. Later I got help from a cop. He was into counseling youths, ya know. He really helped me a lot."

"Is that why you want to become a cop?"

"Nah. Well, maybe, a little. And because my dad was a cop. He always did seem to enjoy his job. And like they said in counseling: not every cop has to meet his end violently."  
Dave intensely scrutinized John's face.  
"Hey, I'd really rather you didn't tell this to anyone else, ya know? Jeremy and Ken just know my dad died when I was 11. Jer -- I didn't tell him because he's kind of a sensitive guy. I didn't wanna freak him out with the gory details, ya know?"

John nodded in agreement.  
"Sure. It won't pass my lips."  
He looked at Dave, feeling more sympathy towards the young cadet than he'd felt at the beginning of the training.  
"What about Ken?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Does **he** know the details?"

"Nah."

"Why not? He shares a room with you."

"It hasn't come up yet. I figured if no one asks, I don't gotta tell," Dave said matter of factly.

John nodded in understanding.

The mood had changed so much, both cadets were in no shape to continue studying, so they agreed to head for the gym together and work out some.   
Down in the reception hall they bumped into Kenneth and told him where they were heading and so later Kenneth joined them in the gym, where they worked out for the remainder of the evening.


	32. Chapter 32

##### THIRTY SECOND INSTALLMENT

Six weeks into the training, on a Saturday, the cadets had a mandatory visit to the police headquarters downtown. In their own clothes but under supervision of several instructors, cadets of the sections A through H rode downtown on buses and received a tour around the Head Precinct building. There they listened to a lecture on the city's crime rates. They received an explanation on the diversity in crime, paid a visit to the mounted unit with its stables and horses, after which they visited the highway patrol unit with its motorbikes. Back at the precinct the visit ended with a lecture on booking procedures and night court. At 5.00 PM, those who so wished could ride back to the academy on the bus, those who wished to stay downtown had permission to do so.

Kenneth, Dave, John, Jeremy and four cadets of other sections decided to stay downtown, have dinner and have some fun. They were instructed, though, to behave themselves as if they were in uniform, and not to give the academy a bad name.  
So they first had dinner at a local diner and then proceeded on to a club for a little dancing and drinks. Again, the group successfully managed to smuggle Dave into the club.

There was a dance floor, a bar, some pinball machines and dartboards as well as some booths where they could sit and have some beers and snacks. As they were munching on peanuts and pretzels and having their drinks, they watched some of the cadets play darts. Dave was moving along to the beat of the music; Kenneth and John were having a discussion and Jeremy got up because it was his turn at darts.  
A lovely brunette approached Dave and asked him for a dance. Dave looked blankly at Kenneth and John.

"Sure, he'd LOVE to dance!" Kenneth exclaimed over the music to the girl, who then grabbed hold of Dave's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. There the attractive couple performed an interesting dance to the heated music, leaving John, Kenneth and the other cadets to watch "The Puppy" charm the girl's socks off without even being aware of it.  
They continued dancing for the next three songs and then they each went back to their respective companions.

Dave plopped down on the booth's seat opposite Kenneth and next to John. He looked back in the brunette's direction with a dreamy expression on his face accompanied by a satisfied smile.

"So, when's your next date?" Kenneth asked, over the noise in the club.

"Hmmmm?" Dave answered, looking puzzled.

"When are you guys going out for real?" Kenneth probed, leaning towards Dave across the table.

A dimwitted expression covered Dave's face.

"Didn't you ask her out?"

"Ask her out? I don't even know her!"

"You just danced with the girl for 20 minutes!" John entered the conversation.

"Yeah, well, that's just dancin', that don't mean I know her!"

"So why didn't you ask her on a date?" Kenneth pursued.

"I just told ya! I don't even know her!" Dave exclaimed.

"Well, if you don't ask her out, you're **never **going to get to know her!" Kenneth sighed and looked Dave in the face. The kid still looked at him with a blank expression.  
"Face it, Dave, how else are you going to get to know someone? Through osmosis?" he added.

"Wha---?" Dave replied, not getting what Kenneth was talking about.

Ken could see that he'd lost Dave.  
"Never mind, never mind." Kenneth rolled his eyes and looked in the direction of the bar. He spotted an attractive redhead, leaned over to Dave and said,  
"Here, watch the master at work." He winked, got out of the booth and approached the redhead.

The other cadets in the booth could see how Kenneth, while leaning casually against the bar, turned on the charm and -- with the warmest smile on his face -- managed to engage the redhead in a conversation. It didn't take long for the girl to give all her attention to the blond man opposite her, and to forget about the noisy buzz around her.  
Ten minutes later they were slow-dancing on the dance floor, the girl seemingly mesmerized by this blond stranger who had swept her off her feet.  
All, but especially Dave, observed Kenneth's actions with awe.

As the group of cadets continued playing darts, talking, snacking and drinking beers, Kenneth remained with the girl until she left, around midnight. Then he returned to the booth with a big grin on his face. He parked himself next to Dave and said,  
"Her name is Jill, she is 23 years old, works at Memorial Hospital, just broke off her engagement two months ago, has a cat named Sparky and drives a Volkswagen Beetle."   
He looked into Dave's amazed face. Taking out his pocket watch he continued,  
"And finding out all that, Dave, took me exactly one hour and 35 minutes."

Dave just looked at Kenneth, flabbergasted. _Geez, the brainiac sure can sweet-talk a chick into giving it all up! Who'd've thunk that?!_

"The point I'm trying to make is, that if you don't approach someone and show interest, you're never going to get to know them."   
Kenneth now looked at Dave with a sincere expression on his face.  
"Don't be too shy, it'll work, you'll see," he concluded, reassuringly.

_Lesson one,_ Kenneth thought, who had been amazed at the kid's insecurity around women.  
_More to come._

Around 12.30 AM the cadets shared two cabs back to the academy after an entertaining night out.


	33. Chapter 33

**THIRTY THIRD INSTALLMENT**

Two months into the training, the cadets had their first physical check-ups since the beginning of the course. Again they all had their weight checked and had to perform a series of rigorous tests consisting of 30 laps around the quarter mile track, weight lifting, self-defense, sit-ups, push-ups, agility course etc. etc. Their results counted toward their merits. The remaining cadets of section B all made it through this physical test round, with Dave excelling on all points.  
The stream of academic tests seemed to continue on endlessly as well. Thanks to the help of John and Kenneth, both Dave and Jeremy were now comfortably average on the class results list.

Two and a half months into the training, the cadets had their first whole weekend off, with permission to leave the campus grounds. Both Jeremy and John were travelling to their home states for family celebrations.   
Dave had driven Jeremy to the airport on Friday afternoon and had packed his own overnight bag Friday night. He would be going back to Aunt Rosie and Uncle Al's the next morning, as they themselves had been out of town the past week, and wouldn't get back home until late Friday night.

Kenneth, having sublet his apartment, would be staying at the dorm. He looked on as Dave was packing his bag.  
"Do I need to wake you up tomorrow morning?" he asked Dave.

"Hmmm?," Dave responded, preoccupied with his packing.

"Tomorrow. Will you wake up yourself, or do I need to wake you?"

"Why would you have to wake me?" Dave asked, turning to Kenneth.

"Well, you've only got two days with your relatives, wouldn't you want to make the most out of it? Get there early?" Kenneth offered.

"Mmmm, I guess so. Yeah. Sure. Wake me at eight."

"All right, I will."

Dave finished packing his bag and plopped down on his bed.   
"So where are **you** goin'?" he asked the older cadet.

"Maybe go downtown a bit, catch a movie or a play---" Kenneth answered, while watering his plants.

"Nah, I mean, where are ya gonna stay?" Dave asked, curious.

Kenneth looked matter of factly at Dave.   
"Well, **here**, of course."

"Why ain't ya goin' home?" Dave pressed on.

"Well, there's the slight obstacle of my apartment being occupied by my subletters," Kenneth responded.

"And how 'bout your family? Why don't ya go visit with them? Ya know, it **has** been a long time since you've seen each other."

Kenneth, back turned to Dave, sighed. Dave had been bringing up a family reconciliation on a regular basis since he'd let it slip he didn't have contact with his family anymore. He turned back to face Dave, smiled and said in a friendly voice,   
"Yes, it's been a long time, Dave. But not enough time to just drop in on them and be all lovey dovey again."

"'Kay." The younger cadet said, not wanting to upset his roommate unnecessarily. Then Dave made a face and exclaimed enthusiastically,   
"**I **KNOW! Why don't ya pack a bag, an' come over an' stay with **my** family over the weekend. Hmmm?"

Kenneth froze, stunned at Dave's offer. Granted, they had begun to get along a lot better than they had during that first week at the academy, but for Dave to suggest them spending their whole weekend off together, seemed like a pity offer to Kenneth.   
"Oh, come on Dave, no need to do **that**! I'll be fine. I can entertain myself. You don't need to baby-sit me!"

"What are ya talkin' about? I just think ya shouldn't stay here **all** the time. That ain't healthy! It's **not** like we're gonna be roomies at my aunt's house! We can have her sons' old rooms! Whaddaya say, hmmm?"

Kenneth still didn't think it was a good idea. A nice offer, sure, but he was not at all convinced it would be a wise decision on his part if he accepted it.  
"Uhm, I don't know Dave, you don't have to do this."

"**I **know that! It ain't no pity offer either, if **that's** what ya think." Dave said.   
He looked at Kenneth, not understanding his indecisiveness.   
"Oh, c'mon man! Meet the family! It'll be **fun**!" He sounded genuinely enthused.

Kenneth read Dave's expression and body language.   
_He's serious. He **really** wants me to come with him!_   
He smiled at Dave and responded,   
"Okay. Okay, I'll go with you. But on **one** condition---"

"Whassat?"

"That if your family has other plans and my staying there puts a strain on things, I leave. No arguments!"

"Sure. Deal." Dave was quick to answer. He smiled slyly, because he knew his family's hospitality.   
_You're in for the whole weekend, roomie!_ he thought to himself. _Ain't no one more hospitable than my family!_

Kenneth quickly got out his overnight bag and began packing.

"Hey?" Dave asked

"What?"

"Just as long as ya don't wear that dress over there. My uncle's got a thing against guys in dresses," Dave said, deadly serious.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Dave! It's **not** a dress, it's a caftan, a **CAFTAN**!" Kenneth sputtered, then turned to face Dave.   
"But I won't pack it, so don't worry."

***************************************************************************************

As agreed, Kenneth woke Dave at 8.00 AM Saturday morning. As soon as they had finished breakfast, they left.

On their drive over, they just shared some small talk about the academy and their weekly basketball games. Both of them thought how different the conversation would be, if they held it with their respective friends Jeremy and John.


	34. Chapter 34

##### THIRTY FOURTH INSTALLMENT

After about an hour's drive, they arrived in Dave's neighborhood. As Kenneth read the street-signs, he recognized the names from newspaper articles stating this part of town was a rapidly deteriorating zone. He gazed at all the blue-collar houses and took a long hard look at the apartment building in front of which Dave parked his blue Ford.

"Well, we're here!" Dave exclaimed enthusiastically.

The brown building was old, but held large apartments. Each apartment had two floors, a balcony in front and a deck in back. Diagonally across the street Kenneth read the sign of the garage business of Starsky's uncle. "Al's Auto Palace" it read.

Dave approached the apartment building at a brisk pace; Kenneth followed a few steps behind.

"Oooh, my baby's home! Oh Davey, how are you, sweetheart?"

Kenneth looked up in the direction of the female voice. On a balcony stood a large, older, black woman, with an apron on and a spatula in her hand.

"Hiya, Grandma!" Dave exclaimed to her, smiling from ear to ear.

Kenneth's head snapped from the woman to his roommate.   
_Grandma???_ went through his mind.

Dave threw down his bag and climbed the rain pipe, stepped over on the outer edge of the woman's balcony while holding on to the railing with one hand. With his other hand he gently cupped the woman's face and kissed her cheek. The woman was leaning forward and held on to Dave's face with both hands, returning his kiss by pecking him on the cheek as well.

Kenneth watched the scene with open mouth.

"Are they in, Grandma?" Dave asked, still standing on the balcony's outer ledge.

"Yes, I believe they are, baby. Why don't you go inside."   
She affectionately ran her hand through his thick curls.

"Okay."

Dave climbed back on the rain pipe again, then looked at the woman,  
"Will you come too?" he asked, sounding like a little boy.

"Sure, baby, just let me finish up something here, and I'll be right over."

Another big and brilliant smile from Dave before he climbed back down. Still beaming, he picked up his bag, looked at Kenneth and got out his key.

Kenneth followed Dave into the narrow entrance hallway, with what looked like a living room on one side and a kitchen on the other side. Dave walked straight into the kitchen,

"Hello, hello, hello! We're home!" he yelled excitedly.

"Hi, babyblue!"

An attractive middle-aged brunette walked toward Dave and the two locked in an embrace.

Kenneth looked on, and saw a blond, pudgy man in suspenders enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Davey! Welcome home, son!" the man enthusiastically exclaimed before joining the embrace with Dave and the brunette.

Kenneth looked on in wonder, not being used to such physical displays of affection.  
After a few moments, the three loosened their hug and limited it to holding hands while looking at each other.

"Let me take a look at ya," the blond man, whom Kenneth knew from the pictures to be Dave's uncle Al, said. He stepped back and took in Dave's form. Then he grabbed Dave by the neck and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
"You're lookin' good there, Davey, almost grown up!" Al roared, letting out a belly laugh.

Kenneth took in the spectacle with growing amazement. Grown men hugging and kissing each other, family or not, was a totally unfamiliar concept to him. A strange mixture of feelings overcame him. He felt uncomfortable and envious all at once at the sight of this family scene.

"Thanks, Uncle Al. Lookin' pretty comfy yourself there!" Dave smiled at his uncle, poking his index finger in the latter's substantial paunch.  
"Put on a couple a pounds, huh?"

"It's because now we've got leftovers for the first time in our lives!" the woman said, making a face at Dave.

"Oh, c'mon, Aunt Rosie! You talk like I eat so much!" Dave protested.  
"I happen to have quite a normal appetite, ask Kenneth."   
He waved his arm in Kenneth's direction, then remembered he hadn't introduced his roommate yet.  
"Oops, I forgot, uhm, Uncle Al, Aunt Rosie, meet Kenneth, the guy who shares my room with me."   
Dave motioned Kenneth to come closer.

Kenneth approached the group, hand extended, sending a warm yet insecure smile to Dave's guardians.  
"Kenneth Hutchinson, pleased to meet you, sir, ma'am."

"So, Kenneth, do you like spaghetti and meatballs?" Uncle Al asked, while holding onto Kenneth's hand.

"Uhm, sure, I uh--"

"This is the guy with the funny eating habits, remember I told ya about it?!" Dave uttered in a conspiratorial tone, causing Kenneth to glare at him, looking uncomfortable.  
"He lives on germs and liver." Dave continued.

"WHAT?" Al cried out, retrieving his hand.

"I'm afraid Dave's a bit confused," Kenneth softly said,  
"He means I occasionally eat wheat germ and desiccated liver."

Aunt Rosie turned back to her stove to stir the spaghetti sauce. Uncle Al made a face.  
"Liver? You eat liver voluntarily?" he asked, incredulously.

Kenneth didn't know how to respond, still trying to read the dynamics of behavior in this family.

"Are you one of those vegetarians, Kenneth?" Aunt Rosie asked sincerely, her mind already putting together dishes she could serve Kenneth if he were a vegetarian.

"No, ma'am. I do eat meat, just not so much."

"Explains why you're so skinny," Al concluded before turning to his wife.  
"Mother, I'm goin' back to the shop, be back for dinner."   
He kissed her on the cheek and waved to the boys.  
"See you at dinner, kids." And out the kitchen he went.

Aunt Rosie turned the gas low and took in the sight of her nephew and his roommate. Dave had not been lying about them being opposites. Instinctively, however, she felt that Kenneth was "good people" and she sent him a warm smile while saying to Dave,  
"Davey, why don't you show Ken? Is it Ken?" she looked at Kenneth, who nodded to her,   
"Show Ken his room. I've changed the beds in both rooms so they're ready for use. Then when you come down, I have a snack for you two."

"Mmmm," Dave's mouth started watering already at the prospect of one of Rosie's delicious snacks.  
"C'mon, Ken," he winked at Kenneth,   
"I'll show ya your room."


	35. Chapter 35

##### THIRTY FIFTH INSTALLMENT

Dave led the way up the narrow stairs to the landing and opened one of the five doors. To Kenneth's surprise it revealed a large bedroom with a sink, a bay window, a basketball hoop on the closet door and a king-size bed.

Dave smiled as he noticed the surprised look on Kenneth's face.   
"C'mon, I'll show ya the bathroom."

He pulled Kenneth by the arm back on to the landing and opened another door to a nicely sized bathroom, which contained a tub, a sink and a toilet.

As Kenneth was taking in the contents of the bathroom, Dave opened a third door.  
"And this is where I'll be sleepin'."

The two of them stepped into a big room.   
This room held two queen-sized beds, a sink and a door that opened onto a deck. On one of the walls he immediately spotted family photos of Dave with his parents and little brother, his family complete with his grandparents, an adorable picture of a very young Dave holding an equally curly-haired baby -- perhaps his brother? -- in his small lap and a picture of what seemed to be a teenaged Dave with a man in a police uniform, obviously not his father.  
Kenneth could immediately feel the love that radiated from all of the photos on the wall. They were testimonies of a warm, loving environment.

Dave and Kenneth looked at each other and smiled, for a moment at a loss for words since this was the closest they had ever been, voluntarily.   
Then Dave broke the moment and suggested they'd go downstairs and enjoy the snacks his aunt had prepared.

**************************************************************************

In the evening Dave took Kenneth over to his uncle's garage business, where Al was busy going over the books.

"Hey, Unc!" Dave called out to Al behind his office window.

Al waved them to come in.  
"So, what are you boys up to? Any plans?" he asked.

"Nah, not really. Just wanted to show Ken where I worked," Dave responded.  
"Anything left to do?" he asked, as he looked around the workplace.

"No, you guys just enjoy yourselves. I'm just done with the books. Here," he threw a key chain to Dave, "you lock up, when you boys leave. There's new candy in the cupboard and Coke in the fridge."

"All right!" Dave beamed at Kenneth, who didn't share his enthusiasm for the proposed snacks.  
Dave led the way onto the work floor of the garage.  
"This," he made a wide gesture with his arms, "is where I worked."

Kenneth looked around the large room. There were some cars up on the racks, some parked by the walls. There were tires on the floor and all kinds of technical equipment Kenneth could not identify.  
"You worked here as a mechanic?" he asked Dave.

"Nah, not really. I mean, I can do **some **mechanical stuff, but I ain't no expert, ya know. I was just a kid, so I sorta helped out the real mechanics."

He surveyed the room, made a face and started toward two big, identical pieces of equipment.  
"Well, looks like Uncle Al should come down on them a bit more. They should put all this stuff back in its right place!" Dave complained as he picked up the big piece of machinery and carried it over to a large space in the back of the room.   
There, he re-organized some more tools and materials, while muttering to himself, too indistinguishable for Kenneth to decipher.

"Does this belong over there, too?" he called out to Dave, while pointing at the piece of machinery that was left on his end of the room.

"Yep, I'm comin', I'm comin'" Dave responded.

"No, I got it." Kenneth replied, as he bent over to pick up the piece of machinery just as he'd seen Dave do. To his amazement, the bulk was not only hard to get a grip on, it was also dreadfully heavy. He strained himself to lift it off the ground, already feeling the pull in his back.

"Hey, ya better let me do that," Dave hurried over and sent a concerned look over to Kenneth. His concern, however, was meant for the piece of machinery,  
"This should not be dropped. These things cost a couple a thou','" he said as he shifted his hands to get the right grip on the bulk, then lifted it and carried it to the back of the room, leaving Kenneth to stare after him, mouth open. Then he regrouped and called after Dave,  
"You're a regular Superman there, Dave! I couldn't lift that thing if it killed me!"

"Yeah well, it almost did, didn't it!" Dave called back before turning and walking back toward Kenneth.  
"Never mind." He glanced at Kenneth and then said,  
"It requires a special technique, maybe I'll show ya someday!" he winked and then wiggled his eyebrows at Kenneth, causing the other to break out laughing.

They ended the night playing basketball in Rosie and Al's backyard, before cooling down and going up to their respective rooms.

************************************************************************

If Kenneth learned anything about his roommate this weekend, it was that Dave came from a warm environment. The whole family was extremely affectionate with each other, expressing themselves not only in fond nicknames and constant jesting remarks, but also in physical touches, embraces, hugs, rubs and pats. This behavior didn't limit itself to Dave's family.   
It also included the large, elderly, black woman who Ken found out was widely known as Miss Thelma. She seemed to have adopted Dave as her unofficial grandson -- hence his affectionate way of calling her "Grandma" when addressing her or talking about her. And there was also family friend, John Blaine and his wife Maggie. John was the big policeman who had been instrumental in keeping Dave on the right track as a teenager.

The second day of their stay, Sunday, the Mancowicz sons, Gary and Alan Jr. visited. Alan -- who came with his wife, who was expecting their first child -- and Gary played basketball with Dave and Kenneth before lunch.

The blond and straight-haired Mancowicz boys bore more physical resemblance to Kenneth, than to their full cousin Dave, except that they had a short and chubby build.   
The affectionate ways of everyone related to the Starsky/Mancowicz household soon began to rub off on Kenneth, who, after a hesitant beginning of his visit, felt more and more at ease in this loving environment. So during the basketball game, he felt completely natural and at ease, as he held on to the cousins in attempts to get possession of the ball.  
Again, Dave and Ken excelled at the game, and beat the Mancovicz brothers hands down.

Monday morning at 6.30 AM, they said their goodbyes and drove back to the academy, just a little early so they could change into their uniforms before class.

Their weekend with Dave's family had changed their relationship a great deal. For the better.


	36. Chapter 36

##### THIRTY SIXTH INSTALLMENT

Exactly three months into the training, Kenneth received permission to go downtown to visit his attorney about his pending divorce. Once at his attorney's office he could not believe the contents of the writ his attorney had received from Vanessa's legal representative.  
In it, Vanessa now not only demanded to be secured for the fifteen months that she had officially been Mrs. Kenneth Hutchinson III, but she also demanded to be restituted for all the time they had had a relationship, which started in Kenneth's last year in college. She claimed she had a right to 50% of Kenneth's substantial trust fund since, so she claimed, she had been the primary party who had worked for an income during their time together.  
In the legal document, it stated that Kenneth had been a wayward, irresponsible and weak party in the relationship and that it had been Vanessa who had to keep him inspired to finish his education. It was implied that Vanessa had sacrificed her own chances on a brilliant career after her college education, because she needed all her energy to ensure Kenneth would not succumb to his insecurities and indecisiveness. In other words, the writ made Kenneth out to be a spineless weakling who was completely dependent on Vanessa for both his mental well being as the security of his future.

Kenneth decided then and there in his attorney's office to pull out all the stops and do everything needed, within the bounds of his rights, to get this divorce over with on his terms.

Kenneth found himself wondering why he had not seen before, how much his and Vanessa's outlook on what life should be, differed.   
He was overcome by an immense feeling of sadness and loss, despite the fact that Vanessa seemed to be determined to totally dismantle his personality in the divorce proceedings. All he could think of was, that he had loved her once, and that they once had shared some wonderful times. Ultimately, however, their being together and getting married must have definitely been the biggest mistake he made in his entire life.

Once back in his dormroom, Kenneth lay down on his bed, his mind going over all the things that had gone wrong in his life. He was feeling depressed and incredulous at how the boy, in whose yearbook it said was the "most likely to succeed", had managed to become a ship without a rudder in a few short years.   
He was even beginning to wonder whether his parents, especially his father, might have been right when they said he had made the wrong choice when he opted against becoming a corporate lawyer.

Kenneth was lost in thought, when Dave came bouncing into the room.  
"Give me a minute, Jer! I'll meet ya there, go right ahead," he yelled across the corridor to his big friend.  
Dave walked up to his closet, giving a quick glance in Kenneth's direction.  
"Hiya. Wanna join us at the track field? Gonna have a game of touch football. 'S gonna be fun!" he exclaimed, grinning.

When he got no response, he took a closer look at Kenneth and noticed his blond roommate was seriously troubled.  
"Hey, man. Whassup?" he asked softly.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Kenneth answered absentmindedly.

Dave sighed. _Yeah, right! The brainiac looks like death warmed over and there ain't nothin' wrong._  
"C'mon, man! Maybe I can help. C'mon, lay it on me."

In spite of his mood, Kenneth had to laugh. Something in his young roommate always got to him so he couldn't resist responding.

"Well, as much as I would appreciate your help Dave, I don't think there's anything you can do about this one," he answered softly, giving Dave a warm but weary smile.

"You don't know **that**! C'mon, spill!" Dave pulled up his chair close to Kenneth's bed.

Kenneth sat up a bit and said,

"I've just come back from my attorney's office." He sighed.

Dave nodded in encouragement.

"Seems the future ex-Mrs. Kenneth Hutchinson the third wants to take me to the cleaner's. She's making a claim on my trust fund. She thinks I owe her 50% of it, because in our relationship and marriage she says she invested more of herself than I did."  
Kenneth had lost Dave during the second sentence he'd spoken.

_What the hell is a trust fund? She invested money in his trust fund? Shouldn't she get her money back then? Why is that a problem?_

Meanwhile, Kenneth had continued telling what his attorney had advised as options, but Dave was still stuck on the trust fund matter.

"---I've had that long before we even met. My grandfather died when I was 18 and my grandmother died when I was 21, which was when the funds were going to be transferred to my name anyway. So technically, I've had the trust fund since I was 12, which is when my grandparents set it up. But it was transferred to my name three months before I met Vanessa which is why she now claims she has a right to at least 50% of it, can you believe that?" Kenneth ended his monologue, while looking at Dave for support.

Dave just gave Kenneth a blank look.

Kenneth continued.  
"Technically, I didn't do anything to earn the money myself. It was a gift, from my grandparents. But it was a gift to me, and it was set up long before I ever had a relationship, let alone a marriage."  
Kenneth looked at Dave again, noticing the dimwitted look on his roomie's face.  
"What?"

Dave blushed slightly as he asked,  
"What's a trust fund?"

Kenneth was stunned for a moment, then realized Dave's was not a background where trust funds were as common as in his own world. So, smiling warmly at Dave, he explained in a soft voice,  
"A trust fund is a fund, or account if you will, in which the giving party, in this case my grandparents, hold money, or deeds, or stock -- whatever -- to benefit others. So it's like uhm, it's like --- you can compare it to a savings account, you know? At the bank? Only in case of a trust fund, it could be other things besides money, plus you don't keep it yourself, but someone else makes the donations, to benefit you at a given time. It's usually managed by an attorney or a banker. So my grandparents started up two trust funds. One for my sister and one for me, when I was 12, and they donated money, stocks and bonds into it. When I was 21, it was signed to my name. The original sum had expanded considerably by then. So far I've been lucky not to have to touch it that much. It's pretty much intact. But now Vanessa, my ex, is trying to claim a percentage of it, half to be precise. My attorney is pulling out all the stops now, to prevent her from getting what she wants."

Dave sat there watching Kenneth, awestruck. Then he said,  
"Hmmm. I guess it really is true then," and got up from his chair to change into his sports attire.

"What?" Kenneth asked.

"Money ain't everything," Dave simply said, as he pulled his sweater over his head to exchange it for a t-shirt. He made a face at Kenneth and finished changing.  
"You comin'?" he asked again.

Kenneth was still struck by the plain and simple truth Dave had just uttered. His background differed so dramatically much from Kenneth's, that having an excess of money actually was considered a more of a problem than a blessing.  
"Uhm, yeah, I'll uh --- I'll meet you guys there," he answered wearily.

"Okay. Later." Dave sprinted out of their room, leaving Kenneth to ponder some more.


	37. Chapter 37

##### THIRTY SEVENTH INSTALLMENT

Dave's 21st birthday arrived on a Friday, a little over three months into the academy training. The group of basketball buddies had arranged for a party at the court. Each of the 12 had a little gift for Dave, nothing special. Some had made coupons entitling Dave to a free shoeshine or a free beer. Dave loved the whole idea behind it; to him it really was the thought that counted. His mother had called to congratulate him, as had Uncle Al and Aunt Rosie.

The basketball game lasted longer than usual and at 1.00 AM the guys finally went to their beds.  
Back in their room, Dave and Kenneth lay in their respective beds in silence after an exciting day. The pale shine of the moon, lit the room, and they could each make out the shadowy silhouette of the other.

The atmosphere suddenly seemed heavy, after the light banter of the evening's game.  
Kenneth peered in the dark, toward where Dave was lying in his bed. He knew Dave well enough by now to be able to tell something was bothering him.  
"Dave?" Kenneth softly called out.

"Hmmm?"

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday." Kenneth bit his lower lip, thinking how pathetic that line was for an opening.

"Yeah, I had fun. You guys are great," Dave softly answered.

"So how come you're down now?" Kenneth probed.

"Down? **I **ain't down!" Dave answered, almost defensively.

"Well, you---," Kenneth started.

Dave interrupted him.  
"I was just thinkin'."

"About what?"

Dave was silent for a moment. Then he sighed and said,  
"D'ya remember that day, when you opened my mail, with the picture of my dad and me in it?"

"Yes." Kenneth waited for what would come.

"Well--- I dunno what it is, but---"   
Another sigh from Dave as he was searching for a way to express himself.  
"Every time I have my birthday, I have to think of my dad. It's weird, ya know. I always thought it would go away, the older I got, ya know? But it's getting worse. The older I get, the more I gotta think of my dad."   
He paused for a long moment.

Kenneth was breathing quietly, slightly overcome by the genuine, raw, almost innocent pondering of his young roomie.

"D'ya think that's weird?" Dave's question finally came.

"No, not really. I think you are aging, maturing, and that things you were too young to understand back then, are now resurfacing and you see them in a different light."  
Kenneth's voice was soft and smooth in the dark of the room.  
"Do you feel like talking about it?" he softly asked as he peered over in Dave's direction.  
He could just make out Dave's silhouette, illuminated by the light of the moon. Dave was lying on his back, in perfect profile. For some reason Kenneth was moved at the sight of the curls on the pillow. Dave's hair needed another mandatory cut soon. Kenneth thought how the longer Dave's hair got, the more it added to the air of innocence that was so typical for his roomie. As he watched Dave's profile, that innocence was enhanced even more by the sight of the tip of his nose, that went up ever so subtly, as it was by the fluttering of the long dark eyelashes.

_Damn, I shouldn't push him into talking about his father! It's the kid's birthday, for crying out loud!_ Kenneth hated himself for probing Dave. Just as he was about to change the subject, Dave started his story in a soft voice,  
"My dad and me were two peas in a pod. We had this mind thing goin' on, ya know. Like we could read each other's mind? My dad always called me 'Miniature Man' cos I used to try and imitate him in whatever he was doin'."   
Dave chuckled, then sighed.  
"Anyway, you wanted to know how he died?" Dave paused, waiting for an answer.

Kenneth swallowed and hoarsely responded,  
"Only if you want to tell me."

"Well, they shot him."

Dead silence in the room as each cadet was collecting his thoughts and trying to keep their respective emotions under control.

_What the hell am I to say about that? What **can** I say?_ Kenneth's usual eloquence deserted him. Finally he found his voice.  
"Was it because of a case he was working on?"

"We **still** don't know for sure. Fact is, he must've really ticked someone off. I know the police thought it was a mob hit, ya know, like an example for others. We never really found out. Probably never will."

Both cadets were silent again.

"I know it sounds lame at this point but, I'm really very sorry for you and your family," Kenneth offered quietly.

"Yeah, well. What's done is done. Can't change a thing about it anyway."

Another long silence.

Again, just as Kenneth wanted to say goodnight, Dave spoke.  
"Ya know somethin'? I was just thinking back to that day. Ya know the day that you opened my mail?"

Kenneth sighed. Although there was no accusatory tone in Dave's voice, his own personality made him cringe with guilt over the mail incident.  
"Yes."

"Well, I often think about what you said then, ya know, about your family and you not having any contact anymore?" Dave paused.

"And?" Kenneth wanted to know where this was going.

"Well, I just got to thinkin' that, well, you at least still **have** both your parents, ya know? You should at least get in touch with them again. I mean, you don't gotta make up and stuff because --- if they've done some rotten thing, then maybe it's up to **them** to make things up. But, all I wanna say is that --- ya never know when your number is up and ya don't wanna end up with a lot of 'What if's' ya know?"

Dave paused, waiting for a response. Kenneth was overcome by emotions, unable to speak, as he heard how the kid, in very plain, simple words got to the core of one of life's essences. Life is short, and you don't want to keep wondering for the rest of your life why you did or didn't do or say something, after someone's gone.

Dave resumed his monologue, as he waited for Kenneth's response in vain.  
"I mean, ya may not **like** them, but they're your family. They got the same blood as you. And maybe tomorrow one of you gets hit by a truck or somethin', and then you would have to read about it in the paper, because you guys haven't been talkin' to each other for ages! I mean, it **can **happen, just like that. **I** never thought I would lose my dad. He was a young guy. But then someone decided **for** us, that he had to go. I never got to say everything I wanted to say to him, ya know? So, that's it. Think about it, okay? Ya don't gotta make peace with them, just get in touch. If ya don't, you might end up feeling mighty sorry one day."

More silence.

One more time, Dave broke the silence.  
"Oh well, what do **I** know, right? Listen, I understand if you think it ain't none of my business butting into your family stuff. Okay? Nighty night."


	38. Chapter 38

##### THIRTY EIGHTH INSTALLMENT

A few seconds passed, then both cadets spoke at the same time,

"Starsk?"

"Hutch?"

They simultaneously reached for their overhead lights and switched them on, glaring at each other with crunched eyes.

"Wha---?" Dave croaked.

"What did you say?" Kenneth asked.

"When?" Dave asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just now. What did you call me?" Kenneth needed to know for sure. There had been only one other person in his entire life who'd called him that, and that had been his only best friend until now, Jack Mitchell.

"When?" Dave repeated, clueless.

"Just **now**, you wanted to say something and you called me, but you didn't call me Kenneth."

"Oh, uhm ---- Hutch I think --- yeah Hutch." Dave yawned and rubbed his hair.  
"Why?"

"How come you'd call me Hutch?" Kenneth needed to know.

"Hmmm, I dunno. Because, well ----" Dave glanced toward Kenneth, looking like a scolded child,   
"You won't hold this against me?" he asked.

"No, I just want to know."

"Well, ya might not like it."

"I won't mind, tell me!" Kenneth demanded.

"Well, I called ya Hutch, because, well ---- It's easier, ya know. Hutchinson is such a mouthful and Kenneth ----" Dave made a face, then glanced at Kenneth again, looking a bit guilty this time,  
"Well, don't get me wrong, Kenneth is a nice name but ----"

"But?"

"Well, it's kinda --- it sounds kinda --- ya know, uppity."   
Dave shot a quick glance to Kenneth before looking back at his blanket again.

"Uh huh." Kenneth had to smile.

Dave looked at him and asked,  
"That don't bother you? You're not mad?"

Kenneth gave Dave a warm smile,  
"No, I don't mind. In fact, I agree with you. And I like it. Hutch I mean. Just call me that if that a grees with you more."

Dave looked puzzled.

"If that's easier for you I mean, just call me Hutch."

"'Kay."

Dave definitely looked fuzzy around the edges and knew he should get some sleep, so he settled back underneath his blankets again, reached up for the light switch and said,

"Well, nighty night."

"Yes, goodnight, Dave." Kenneth turned his overhead light off as well.

Five minutes passed. Kenneth was just about to surrender to the sandman when Dave's overhead light flashed on again.

"Hey!" Dave exclaimed.

"Mmmm ----- what?" Kenneth was very much in need of some sleep.

"What did you call me? You were saying somethin', just when I was saying something. What **was** that? What did you call me?"

Kenneth looked flabbergasted. He just wanted to sleep.  
"I'm sorry, Dave, but do you mind us getting some sleep first?"

"I gotta know, otherwise I can't sleep. I'll keep thinkin' on it all the time, ya know?"

"Dave, please! I'm dying to get some sleep here. I almost was asleep and then you woke me up again. Come on, let's finish this conversation tomorrow."

"I **gotta** know now, Hutch! I'm gonna keep thinkin' on it all the time now. It'll be impossible for me to get some sleep ---"

"Dave!"

"Don't you ever get that, huh? That, like for instance, someone ----"

"DAVE!"

"---is telling a joke, ya know, and then right as they----"

"Starsky, cut that out will you, I need my sleep."

"---come up to the punchline, they get----"

"Starsky!"

"---called away or something, or they gotta answer the phone or----"

"STARSKY!"

"---something and they never make it to the punchline and then you're just left wracking your brain about ----"

"STARSK!!!!!!!!!"

"---- what the hell the punchline could've been. What? What was that? Starsk? You called me Starsk?"   
Dave's high-speed monologue came to an abrupt end.

Kenneth sat up, looking like he'd been run over by a truck. He was not a happy camper.  
"Starsky, so help me. Either you shut up **NOW**, and get some sleep voluntarily or I can always **put** you to sleep!"   
Kenneth said it an a soft, but menacing tone.

"Okay."   
Dave instinctively knew not to push this otherwise docile roommate of his too far.  
"Night, Hutch."  
He turned off his overhead light.

In the pitch black of the room, Kenneth grumbled, as he found a comfortable position,  
"Night, Starsk."

"I KNEW IT, I **thought** I'd heard you say that!" Dave sounded excited.

"STARSK!!!!!"

"Oh yeah. Nighty night."

David "Dave" Starsky "Starsk" turned and was asleep before his cheek hit the pillow.

Kenneth "Ken" Hutchinson "Hutch" however, lay awake for another two hours, after Dave's energetic outburst before finally falling into an exhausted sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

##### THIRTY NINTH INSTALLMENT

For their second full weekend off, 3 ½ months into the training, most intern cadets traveled home to be with their families. The Friday was only half a roster day allowing the remainder of the day free for packing and traveling.

Dave wandered over to Jeremy's room and looked inside through the open door. Jeremy was busy packing his overnight bag for his visit to his family back in Iowa, when he felt he was being watched. He looked up and saw his best friend at the academy standing in the doorway.  
"Hey, Dave. How are you?" the ever-friendly Jeremy inquired.

"Okay. Ya got everything packed?"

"I'm getting there." Jeremy put the last items in his bag and zipped it closed.  
"There! Done!" he chuckled.  
"So, what are you going to do over at your aunt and uncle's?"

"My mom is over from New York. So it's just gonna be family -- ya know."

"Well, that's nice though, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I just --- " Dave stopped.

"What?"

"Well ---- I mean, y'already know Uncle Al and Aunt Rosie, but -- ya know, I just thought it would be nice if you guys could meet. Ma an' you. She's been askin' about ya. Says you got a good influence on me." Dave gave Jeremy a sly smile.

"Is she already there?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go over there now. That's about an hour's drive, right? And then you can drive me to the airport from there. Deal?" Jeremy asked.

Dave's eyes lit up.  
"You sure you wanna do this? You're not gonna be late for your flight?"

"The way you drive? Not a chance!" Jeremy poked Dave in his ribs before almost crushing him in a bear hug.

"Okay, terrific! Now let go, you big bozo! You're killin' your driver!" came Dave's muffled reply.  
Dave sprinted over to his room. He got his overnight bag out from his closet, tossed in some toiletries and clothes and together with Jeremy, he left. As they were driving off the parking lot, they saw John Colby and Hutch approach. The two cars stopped side by side and both drivers, Starsky and Hutch, rolled down their windows.  
"Hiya, Hutch, John!" Dave exclaimed.

"Hi, Starsk, Jer. So you decided to leave early?" Kenneth asked his young roommate.

"Yeah, well, actually I'm just gonna let Jer meet my mom and then drive him to the airport, but I ain't coming back until Monday either. So have a nice weekend, you guys!"

"You too," Kenneth smiled.

Each car went on its respective way.

*********************************************************************

Rachel Starsky was not only pleased to see her oldest son again, for the first time in eight months, she was also very pleased to notice the ongoing process of growth in him.   
The whole family was absolutely delighted with Jeremy Hendricks. Jeremy was stuffed with all kinds of great food before he really had to tear himself away from the hugs and cheers and have Dave drive him to the airport in time.

Dave spent the rest of the weekend with his mother, brother, cousins Gary and Alan and Alan's wife, Aunt Rosie and Uncle Al as well as with all his friends and neighbors. On both Saturday and Sunday, he had two long phone conversations with Jeremy, since the two of them had become quite a unit at the academy. Uncle Al even made a joke saying he thought Dave was on the phone to a girlfriend, when he found him lying on the couch in a fit of laughter, with the phone to his ear. Jeremy had Dave talk to his parents for a while, eager as he was to introduce them to his best friend at the academy. The conversations resulted in a heartfelt invitation for Dave to come visit the Hendricks' home in Iowa for their next full weekend off.

Kenneth, meanwhile, spent the rest of Friday with John Colby and then returned to his dormroom. It seemed eerily quiet, without his young, curly haired roommate. Even the silence seemed different.  
The Saturday and Sunday he spent mostly with John, going out on the town, going to a ballgame, having a double date with two girls John had picked up and always returning to his dormroom, alone. To his amazement, Kenneth became aware of the fact that he didn't just miss company, but that he really missed the kid.


	40. Chapter 40

##### FORTIETH INSTALLMENT

On Monday morning, everyone who had been staying off the campus grounds had to be back in time for class. Dave went looking for his buddy Jeremy in the Academy building, but couldn't spot him.   
_Maybe he's already in homeroom,_ Dave thought to himself as he walked through the corridor.

At 8.00 AM the cadets all were seated in their home room. At 8.15, they were still on their own, without their mentor, without any instructor. And, as Dave immediately noticed, without Jeremy. He did not want to worry, but a gnawing feeling began to settle itself in the bottom of his stomach.  
"Whaddaya think is goin' on?" Dave asked his neighbor.

"No idea," Kenneth answered while looking around the home room. He, too, noticed Jeremy's absence. He looked back at Dave and noticed the worried look in the kid's eyes. Just as he was to say something reassuring to Dave, he noticed another seat was empty.   
"Hey, look at that," Kenneth said as he nudged Dave with his elbow.   
"Ron Jacobs isn't in either."

Dave looked over to the other empty seat, a tiny hint of relief filling his system.  
"Hmmm. Wonder what's up."  
Impatient as he was, Dave leaned over and asked another cadet,  
"Hey? Where's Ron?"

"He's got the flu. He's back at the dormitory, staying in his room today."

A little more relieved Dave sat back again.  
"Ron's got the flu so he's stayin' in his room. I bet Jeremy's sleepin' off some bug too."

"Yes, I guess so," Kenneth answered.  
He was just going to add something when finally Branson walked into the homeroom.

Without any explanation about the delay, Branson started class, an hour late.  
His lecture was even more dry and saturated with facts than usual but compared to his usual stern demeanor, he seemed distracted and off. Only at the end of the lecture, before the class was dismissed for lunch, did Branson have one of his characteristic flare-ups, after one of the cadets asked a -- in the opinion of Branson -- stupid question.

As they walked into the cafeteria Dave and Kenneth were discussing how weird they thought this Monday had been so far. They walked up to the counter to order lunch.

"D'ya see John somewhere?" Dave asked as he watched Kenneth surveying the cafeteria in search for his friend.

"Nope, not so far. Perhaps he has the flu too. It seems to be going around now."

"Hey, d'ya think they have chicken soup? My great grandma swore by it, like penicillin from the old country, ya know? I'll take some up to Jeremy to fight the bug, huh, whaddaya think?"

"Good idea, but watch your time. The way Branson is now, you don't want to be late for class." Kenneth answered.

"No kiddin'," replied Dave, as his eyes searched behind the corner for the cook.  
Five minutes later he walked up the stairs and down the corridor holding a bowl of chicken soup in his hands. With a big smile on his face he knocked on Jeremy's door.  
"Hey, it's doctor Pup makin' his house-call!" he exclaimed merrily, but when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.  
"Locked?" Dave mumbled to himself, then he knocked again, harder this time.  
"Hey, Bozo? Open up, I got some medicine for ya. This stuff should get ya back on your feet in no time!"  
Still no answer. Dave looked at his watch.  
_Damn! I still gotta eat. Maybe he's asleep. The soup …… where the hell should I leave the soup? Well, if he's been asleep all mornin' he's bound to hafta take a leak, when he wakes up. I'll just leave it here then._  
After his private contemplation, Dave left the soup next to the door and knocked one last time.  
"Hey, Jer? I'm leavin' some soup for ya, right here by the door. It's chicken soup, buddy, it's supposed to work miracles when you're fighting a bug. I gotta get back now, Jer. I'll check by later, okay?"   
When no answer followed, Dave said, more to himself than anyone,  
"Okay," and ran downstairs.

Down at the cafeteria, Dave joined Kenneth at a single table.  
"Hey. Still no John?"

Kenneth looked up, first at Dave then at the tray he was holding, which -- despite that almost half their lunchtime was up already -- was still filled to capacity with all kinds of rolls and fatty substances.

"No. I'll check on him later. How's Jerry?" Kenneth asked, while unsuccessfully trying to hide his disdain at Dave's choice of edibles.

"I dunno," Dave answered, while stuffing half a hotdog into his mouth, but only after having topped it with relish, ketchup, mustard and hot sauce.

"Didn't you take the soup up to him, just now?"

"Hmmmm, yeah, but ----," Dave struggled to process the hotdog,  
"He didn't answer, so I just left the soup there. He's probably asleep or somethin'."

"Yeah, probably," Kenneth agreed, wearily. He looked with growing disbelief as Dave devoured the stack of horrible food combinations from his tray. Finally he couldn't contain himself any longer.  
"How on earth do you do it?"

"Hmmm? What, do what?" Dave mumbled through the corner of his stuffed mouth.

"**That** \---- eat that --- that --- garbage!" Kenneth finally blurted out, a pained expression on his face.

"Garbage? What are ya callin' garbage?"

"You know something, Starsk? I think what you just ate equals what's considered the normal amount of calories for a family of four!"

"Oh, c'mon man. You sure know how to exaggerate!"

"I don't understand how you can even chew your way through all that, without getting nauseous."

"Says Mr. Germ-drink," Dave uttered dryly, while finishing off his lunch just as the buzz sounded for homeroom again.


	41. Chapter 41

##### FORTY FIRST INSTALLMENT

The cadets filed into their classroom, and again, had to wait for Branson. It was totally out of character for their mentor to be late.

"Well, this day's one for the books." Kenneth sighed.

"No kiddin'. What the hell is the matter with everybody today?" Dave replied.

It wasn't until 1.30 PM that Branson entered homeroom. He seemed even more off than during the first half of lectures.

"What the hell ya think is goin' on?" Dave whispered to Kenneth.

"You got me," Kenneth whispered back.

Branson's lecture was cool, factual and was delivered in an almost grim way.  
Then at 3.00 PM, there was a knock on the door and Branson was called away, leaving the cadets alone in homeroom for the third time that day. Soon homeroom was buzzing with questions and speculations, as all cadets were confused as to what was going on this day.  
At 3.10 PM Captain Branson and Captain Williams, the commanding officer of the academy, as well as two other uniformed men stepped into the homeroom.

Dave's gnawing-gut feeling of earlier this day returned. Kenneth's heart started beating faster. He was getting very bad vibes as he took in the serious expressions on the faces of the instructors.

Branson demanded silence. Then Captain Williams stepped forward.  
"Gentlemen. Can I have your attention please?"

His question was not necessary, for the room was already so quiet, one could hear a pin drop.

"You may have noticed two empty seats as you returned to classes this morning. One of them belongs to Cadet Jacobs, who's suffering from a bad case of the flu. The other seat belongs to Cadet Hendricks."  
Williams paused ever so briefly before continuing.  
"It is my sad duty to announce to you the news that Cadet Jeremy Hendricks was tragically killed last evening, at 7.00 PM in a shooting incident on his way from the airport to campus. He was 22 years old."

A gasp went through the homeroom. Kenneth immediately looked at his curly haired neighbor. The expression on Dave's face was heartbreaking. He looked like a two-year-old whose favorite toy had been snatched away. A look of total bewilderment covered his face as he sat next to Kenneth, staring wide- eyed at Captain Williams who continued his sad news.

"The BCPD is right in the middle of investigating this case, but I am at liberty to tell you that right now it looks like Cadet Hendricks was an unfortunate bystander to the incident which took place between two competing cab companies. Cadet Hendricks was a passenger of one of the cabs, on his way back from the airport to the academy."

The cadets were exchanging looks of complete disbelief at the shocking news. They all agreed that kind, gentle Jeremy Hendricks would have been the last person one would think of losing his life in such a violent manner.

Williams continued,  
"Cadet Hendricks' body currently is still at the city's morgue. Due to the nature of his passing, his body will not be released for burial until all evidence and reports have been booked and completed. You will be able to sign a register at the funeral chamber of the Jefferson's Funeral Home downtown as of 5.00 PM this afternoon, to give the family your condolences. Now, as this is the first day after a full weekend off, and since this is such sad news, I have decided, together with the rest of the academic staff, to postpone academics for section B for the rest of the day, until tomorrow afternoon 1.00 PM sharp. Those of you who wish to do so, can visit the funeral home. That will be all. My condolences to all of you."

The senior officers left the homeroom. Branson assumed his normal position in front of his desk.  
"Gentlemen, as you have just heard, you are free to go and do as you wish for the rest of the day. I have the information regarding the funeral home right here. Those of you who have no desire to go downtown, please do not interfere or disturb any of the other sections, who all DO have normal classes until 4.30 this afternoon."

The cadets got up and left the homeroom, stunned. Dave did not move. Kenneth was already in the doorway when he looked over his shoulder, only to notice Dave was still in his seat, staring into space, with that heartbreaking expression on his face.

Branson, who was arranging the papers on his desk, noticed both cadets and caught Kenneth's eyes. He, too, looked in Dave's direction, and even Branson was moved by the young cadet's obviously shocked reaction at the news. Despite Branson's harsh and stern style in class, he knew the background of each and every cadet in his homeroom, and thus was aware of the personal tragedy which had taken place some years earlier in Cadet Starsky's life. He nodded to Kenneth.

Kenneth understood, and walked up to Dave.  
"Hey, Dave?" he softly asked as he put his hand on Dave's arm.

Dave looked up at Kenneth, as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep.  
"Hmmm?"

"Hey, buddy, are you coming? Homeroom's dismissed."

Dave looked from Kenneth's face toward Jeremy's empty seat.

"Come on, Starsk. Let's get to our room, huh?" Kenneth pleaded, looking at Branson for support.

After a long moment Dave nodded his curly head.

_Unbelievable, buddy, but you need a haircut yet again_ went through Kenneth's mind as he watched the thick, full curls.

"'Kay." Dave responded and let himself be led to the door. He stopped in front of Captain Branson's desk and picked up a brochure of the funeral home. He gave a short glance at Branson, turned and walked out of the classroom, leaving Kenneth and Branson to exchange concerned looks.

"Would you mind terribly staying close to Cadet Starsky?" Branson asked, concern palpable in his voice.

"No, sir. No problem, we're roommates." Kenneth answered.

"Excellent. And don't hesitate to call for help at the desk should he need it."

"I won't, sir." Kenneth nodded to Branson and quickly exited the room to catch up with Dave.  
He looked down the corridor, but no sign of Dave. Kenneth quickened his pace and went for the stairs, his eyes frantically searching all corners of the building.  
_Where the hell did he go so fast?_


	42. Chapter 42

##### FORTY SECOND INSTALLMENT

Kenneth walked across the campus toward the dormitory and heard John's voice call his name.

"Hey, Ken! What's the hurry?"

"John! Where have you been all day?" Kenneth answered, his eyes still searching for Dave.

"Had a dentist appointment -- root canal -- and I have an excuse note. That was fun. Took the sadist several hours to get to the root of the problem," John chuckled, but soon noticed the humor was lost on Kenneth.  
"What are **you** doing out here?" John asked, while following Kenneth's eyes across the campus.

"Listen, have you seen Dave?" Kenneth asked anxiously.

"No. Why?"

"I uh, I'll tell you later. I **have** to find him." Kenneth started to walk away, but John pulled him back.

"Tell me now, I'm late as it is and I've got that excuse note so who's going to know? Tell me," John urged, not liking the frantic look in Kenneth's eyes.

"Jeremy's dead. We were just told in homeroom. You know how close Dave and he were? It really shook Dave and he just disappeared. I was only a few steps behind him and I just lost him."

"Jesus, Jerry? Dead? But how?" John was shocked, as they all had been at the news.

"Unfortunate bystander in a shooting incident. The poor kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kenneth started to walk again.

John swiftly followed and grabbed Kenneth's arm again.  
"You're not kidding, right? The kid was really shot to death?" he pressed, his voice now filled with worry.

Kenneth for the first time looked into John's face and was surprised to find him looking so troubled.  
"Yes, he was shot. Why, what is it, John? Is there something I should know?"

"Dave's father was shot and killed." John replied, seriously.

"Yes, I **know**. That's why I have to find Dave."

"Did you know **how** his father was killed?"

"Yeah, I just **said** I do! He was shot."

John looked closely at Kenneth, then said,  
"I'll spare you the gory details. He should tell you those himself. But let me assure you, they were bad enough to give an 11-year-old a bad trauma. We really have to find him!"

"You've still got class!" Kenneth answered.

"To hell with class! The day's almost over anyway. We have to find Dave!"

"You go excuse yourself, I don't want you to lose merits over this. I'll go check our dormroom and meet you there, okay?" Kenneth's facial expression told John he wouldn't take no for an answer, so he nodded in understanding and left for the commanding officer's offices.

_Oh, God, Dave, don't do anything funny, kiddo. Let me find you first._   
Worry filled Kenneth's mind as he raced toward their shared room.  
_Locked!_   
He fumbled to get the key into the lock, opened the door, but -- as was to be expected -- no sign of Dave.  
_Dammit! Where the hell can the kid be?_


	43. Chapter 43

##### FORTY-THIRD INSTALLMENT

Kenneth decided to not wait in their room for John, but instead leave a message for him at the reception desk with the duty officer. He was going to search the campus grounds. First he went to the basketball courts: no luck. The gym: no Dave. By now it had started to rain quite heavily, and he noticed he had forgotten his cap in the dorm room. Still he ran, stumbled and fumbled out of breath all across the campus grounds in a frantic search for Dave.

Then, almost an hour after his search started, Kenneth made it to the track field where he witnessed a scene that broke his heart. There, on the tracks, was Dave, running lap after lap in his uniform, soaked to the bone by the heavy rain, running as if there were no tomorrow.

As he walked onto the tracks, Kenneth stumbled over what turned out to be Dave's shoes and socks. _The kid is running barefoot!_ Kenneth looked up again, just in time to see Dave passing by at an incredible speed, his hair hanging around his face in long, rain soaked curls, his face dripping wet, covered with a grimace of pain, probably both mental and physical by now.

The next time Dave approached him, Kenneth stepped out and grabbed him, but Dave seemed unstoppable. Kenneth hung on to him until they both tripped and fell to the ground, Kenneth's arms holding the soaked kid in a tight embrace.

Dave had been running at such a fast pace, for such a long time, his breath was wheezing out of control. To Kenneth he seemed to be in a state of shock.

While they were still lying on the ground, Kenneth began talking to Dave, in a soft, smooth, reassuring voice.

"Hey, Dave? Buddy, we've got to get you inside. You're going to get sick this way, running around in the rain in your bare feet, huh?"

Dave seemed almost lethargic, he didn't make any effort to move, nor to free himself from Kenneth's grip, nor to even look his roommate in the eyes. He lay there in Kenneth's arms, panting heavily while staring into space.

Kenneth squinted up to the sky which by now had darkened considerably, the rain pounding heavily on the both of them.

"Come on, Starsk. We have to get inside now, I think we are going to have a thunderstorm soon. Come on, buddy, get up, huh?" Kenneth scrambled to his knees and held Dave upright.

Suddenly Dave seemed to return to the real world. He gazed straight into the older cadet's eyes; the look in his expressive light blues tugged heavily at Kenneth's heart.

"Jerry's gone." Dave stated it simply, almost as a question, as if he needed confirmation that the tragedy had really happened.

"Yes, buddy. Jerry's gone," Kenneth answered softly, the sound of his voice almost drowned by the battering rain.

"I'm so sorry, Starsk. I'm so very sorry." He looked into the innocent face opposite his.

"Buddy, we have to get inside now, or we'll both end up with an pneumonia, okay? Are you ready?"

Dave looked into Kenneth's eyes for a long moment, then nodded and let himself be guided toward his shoes and socks by Kenneth, who kept his left arm around Dave's shoulder in an embrace at all times. Dave seemed oblivious to the cold and the rain, and also seemed unaware of his shoes and socks on the ground, so Kenneth bend over and picked them up, before putting his arm around Dave again, leading him into the locker rooms.

Just at that moment John came running in.

"Oh, there you are. Good! You've found Dave." He panted as he looked at the two soaked cadets.

"He's soaked to the bone, been running barefoot! Do you happen to have your locker key on you? We should get some towels and socks for him." Kenneth said as he was wringing the water out of Dave's socks and turning his shoes upside down to let the water run out.

"Nope, sorry. I'll go see if anyone's in here. Be right back." John left them together again.

Dave sat on one of the benches in the locker room, unconcerned with the fact that he really was dripping wet and that his curls were leaking water onto his face.

Kenneth was genuinely worried about his young roommate.

"After we dry you off a bit, we're going to our room and warm you up. I sure hope you won't get a flu from this."

No answer. Dave just looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. John returned with an arm full of towels, behind him was Captain Robinson who -- right from the beginning -- had developed a soft spot for the spunky Starsky kid. He too, had been informed about the Hendricks tragedy in the staff meeting over lunch. Robinson was fully aware of the deep friendship both young cadets had shared, as well as the manner in which Dave had lost his father at an early age, and was also deeply concerned about how this news would affect the academy's youngest cadet.

John gave Kenneth and Dave each some towels. Kenneth immediately started drying himself off, whereas Dave just accepted the towel and held it in his lap.

John was standing close to Robinson and spoke softly

"I think he's in shock, sir. I'm a psych grad and I don't like the state he's in, to be perfectly honest with you."

Robinson didn't take his eyes off Dave as he answered John,

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, obviously we need to get him dry and off to his room to begin with, then maybe the campus physician and psychologist should take a look at him?"

"All right." Robinson acknowledged. The huge man walked up to Dave and knelt down in front of him.

"Dave?" Robinson asked, in a totally different voice then the cadets were used to hearing from him.

"We're gonna dry you off and get you up to your room. We don't want you to get sick, do we, son?" Robinson held out his hand while looking into Dave's face.

Dave gave him the towel and Robinson, the athletic giant, began drying off Dave's soaked curls, dabbed the young cadet's face gently and then softly said,

"Now take off your shirt, Dave, and wrap this towel around you," Robinson looked at both other cadets,

"You men take him up to his room. I'll notify the medical desk. Go ahead." And finally softly to Dave,

"You're gonna be all right, kid, everything's gonna be fine."

Robinson got up, looked one more time at all three cadets and left the locker room.


	44. Chapter 44

##### FORTY-FOURTH INSTALLMENT

Kenneth and John led Dave back up to room D on the second floor. Slowly, Dave seemed to regain his composure and began moving on his own initiative again.

He shook off their arms and deposited the wet towel over the back of his chair. He threw his wet shirt on the floor. Then he looked up at Kenneth and John.

With a sad smile he said,

"I'm sorry I lost it there for a while, guys. Thanks for --- well --- ya know."

Kenneth and John looked at each other. Then John stepped forward.

"Dave, if you want or need to talk, there's always the academy's psychologist. He can help you deal with this."

Dave looked at John, a tad aggrieved. Then a thin smile came across his lips.

"Nah, I don't need no shrink, John, I'll be fine. Thanks for worryin' though."

He reached out and briefly touched John's arm.

"Are you sure?" John insisted, looking Dave straight in the eye.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay, then," John turned and walked toward the door, where Kenneth was still standing.

"I really have to report to my mentor now. Will I see you guys for dinner?"

Kenneth looked at Dave for his reaction. Dave nodded.

"Yes, sure, we'll meet you at the cafeteria." Kenneth softly answered John.

The older cadets exchanged glances and then John left for his homeroom.

Kenneth walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Dave still stood, bare-chested and barefoot, by the window.

Kenneth decided to take the initiative.

"Well, no point keeping our uniforms on. Why don't we change into some dry civvies, huh?"

He looked questioningly at Dave, who made no attempt to move.

Kenneth walked up to Dave's closet, retrieved a sweatshirt, a pair of jeans and clean white socks and put them on the table in front of Dave.

"Here, Starsk. Put those on, huh? You don't want to catch a cold. Come on now, buddy," he softly said, touching Dave's arm.

Dave looked at him and Kenneth's heart sank. His young friend looked so lost, so intensely sad and confused, it made Kenneth do something that up until now he would never have done, certainly not with someone of his own gender.

Before he knew it, and without hesitation, Kenneth reached out his arms and pulled Dave into a tight bear hug. Instinct made him do it and it felt surprisingly good. He stroked the wet curls with his right hand, and held Dave in an embrace with his left arm.

Dave allowed his roommate to comfort him. He was surprised to find this cool, collected and at times even distant blond would make this a "touchy-feely" moment, but he needed it, so he let Kenneth embrace him. It felt good and it hit just the right spot. Slowly it was beginning to dawn on Dave that Jeremy, his best friend at the academy, was gone, forever.

Dave felt empty, numb, lost and confused. He needed to be comforted and he needed to be guided. In this moment, he seemed to have lost all direction. Still, there was one thing he wanted -- no -- needed to do. His face resting on Hutch's shoulder, his body still in his roommate's warm embrace, his wet hair still being stroked softly and his ears hearing the smooth, velvety tones that expressed comfort and calm, he took a deep breath and said,

"I wanna go up to the funeral home. Sign the register. Will you go with me, Hutch?"

Kenneth immediately answered,

"Sure, I'll go with you. Let's get you dry and changed first and then we'll go. We can have dinner downtown too."

Dave nodded, then straightened himself, looking straight into Kenneth's face.

Kenneth had stopped stroking Dave's hair and was now holding him by the arms, looking into that young face. He was relieved to see that Dave's features had relaxed a bit. It seemed that a sense of acceptance was already beginning to seep into Dave's system.

They smiled at each other and Kenneth let go of Dave so he could dry himself off and change. Kenneth did the same and together they went downstairs. At the reception desk Kenneth left a message for John and put it in his mailbox. Luckily for the two cadets, they passed John's homeroom as they walked across campus on their way to the parking lot, so Kenneth caught John's attention and mimed to him they were going downtown. John understood and waved at them.


	45. Chapter 45

##### FORTY-FIFTH INSTALLMENT

In Kenneth's car they drove downtown in silence. Every now and then, Kenneth glanced sideways at Dave, who sat staring straight ahead.

Dave's mind was scrambling to get a grip on the mind-numbing events. _Not Jeremy…. He was only 22….. I was gonna go visit his family next time we were off…. We were gonna study together for Thursday's test, he was only 22, ….. what about the bet we have goin' on, Jer? You said I could up my marks at the shooting range to 100% even if I've been stuck at 95% for 3 weeks now, tomorrow you were gonna know if you'd won or not. Jer? Jeremy? Why did ya have to get yourself killed, Bozo! You were only 22! Who am I gonna study with now? We were still gonna have so much fun, Jer! You were only 22! Why did ya hafta go?!_

At 5.30 PM, Kenneth parked his car across the street from the funeral home. He was dressed a bit more appropriately than Dave for a visit to such a place in his dark brown corduroy pants, brown dress shoes, black turtleneck and plaid brown jacket. Dave only owned jeans, sweatshirts and t-shirts and sneakers, so Kenneth had picked the most conservative looking items he could find in Dave's closet. This meant Dave was wearing a new pair of jeans, still dark in color and without tears, a dark blue t-shirt and a black jacket. Unfortunately Dave owned no other shoes but sneakers, so the customary blue and white Adidas completed his ensemble.

At the funeral home, Kenneth did the talking as he asked the attendant for directions to Jeremy's register.

In the room, with its diffused lighting, there was a desk with a big picture of Jeremy in uniform on it, its frame adorned with a black ribbon. Kenneth looked at Dave just in time to catch him swallowing back tears. But Dave composed himself and went up to the register. He read the few messages that had already been entered. Captains Williams and Branson apparently had been here earlier and probably had provided Jeremy's photo as well.

Then Dave took the pen, looked for a long moment at his friend's photo and entered a message in the book. When he was done, he turned and held out the pen to Kenneth.

Kenneth stepped forward, took the pen and bent over the register. He signed a simple, eloquent message of sympathy, then read what Dave had written.

"_I don't understand why you had to go, maybe I never will. But there's some good people there already, where you are now, so I know you're in good hands. I'm missing you already, buddy and you'll always be with me in some way. See you, you big dope. Dave."_

Tears welled up in Kenneth's eyes as he read the simple message straight from Dave's heart and he breathed deeply a few times before he felt secure enough to turn around and face his roommate.

Just as he turned, some people entered the room. A big woman and an even bigger man. It didn't take more than a second for Kenneth to realize they were Jeremy's parents. Their son had inherited their round, friendly features and strawberry blond hair. As soon as the woman laid eyes on Dave, she exclaimed,

"Dave? Dave, is that you?" and approached the dark haired cadet, arms extended.

Dave turned to face the woman, whom he'd never seen except in photos that Jeremy had shown him.

Jeremy's mother only knew Dave from the few photos the friends had taken of themselves as well. With a warm smile and a strange mixture of delight and sadness, she walked up to Dave and embraced him tightly. Dave's eyes were round with shock at first, searching for and finding Kenneth's eyes, before they relaxed and squeezed shut as he returned the hug from Jeremy's mother.

Kenneth could see Mrs. Hendricks was easily as tall as he was, and her equally friendly and robust husband was perhaps a little taller even than his son had been. Mr. Hendricks approached Kenneth with an outstretched hand.

"Hendricks. Are you from the academy too?"

"Yes, sir, I am. My name is Kenneth Hutchinson. I'm Dave's….."

"Dave's roommate, yes I know. Jeremy told us. He was so disappointed he couldn't share a room with Dave. No offense," Jeremy's father sighed, then continued,

"I don't know how he did it, Dave that is, but he really got Jeremy out of his shell. Big as he was, Jer was always extremely shy, you know. Never had any real friends, not in grade school, not in high school. He was always teased for having red hair and being the size that he was. But the minute he met Dave, that all changed. He was crazy about that kid, he really opened up after he met him……" Mr. Hendricks looked at the touching scene of his wife nearly crushing Dave in her embrace, then he chuckled,

"Marie, you don't want to injure the boy!" and walked up to the pair.

Mrs. Hendricks embraced Dave tightly, and didn't let go for the longest time. Together they just rocked back and forth in their mutual embrace. Dave was getting slightly smothered by Jeremy's mother, who was a bit bigger than he. After her husband called out to her, she released Dave and looked straight into his eyes,

"Oh, my, I didn't even see what beautiful eyes you have! You are such a beautiful boy! Beautiful inside and out!" she marveled, as a few tears slowly ran down her face.

"Marie, don't embarrass the boy!" Mr. Hendricks said, giving Dave a friendly smile as he extended his hand to him.

"So glad to finally meet you, Dave. We are so happy that you were Jeremy's friend."

Dave, a bit overcome by the enthusiasm of Jeremy's parents, just nodded his head and looked over at Kenneth to summon some support. Kenneth walked up to the little group and smiled amiably at Jeremy's parents.

"We came straight from the airport. We just can't believe he's gone. I'm sure you feel the same way, too." Mr. Hendricks' eyes went over each and every face in the small circle before he continued,

"We haven't even really cried yet. It's ------- it's too unreal. A parent shouldn't ---- shouldn't outlive his children ----- that's not the way nature intended it to be." He sighed deeply.

"I don't think I will realize we've lost Jerry, until we bury him," Jeremy's mother added, wiping her nose with her handkerchief. Then she looked Dave in the eyes and said,

"Dave, once we get permission to take Jeremy home to bury him, will you please come too, and perhaps say something at the funeral? You can stay at our home." She looked at Kenneth,

"You're welcome too, of course."

Dave looked shocked at first, then his face took on an expression that was a mixture of pride and awe.

"Of course I will be there, ma'am. I'd be glad to tell everyone what a great pal he was to me." Dave smiled at Jeremy's parents, who both embraced him. Kenneth watched the scene and admired the kid who had been so devastated just a few hours before, and who now was already consoling his best friend's parents.


	46. Chapter 46

##### FORTY-SIXTH INSTALLMENT

The four of them remained together for another 15 minutes and then Kenneth and Dave went to a diner for dinner. They were silent throughout most of their dinner together. Kenneth sensed Dave needed to process everything that had happened today. He kept a close eye on Dave, as the younger cadet ate his way through a -- for his standards -- modest dinner. _If you can't talk right now, buddy, I'll wait until you are ready. I hope you know I'll be there for you to lend you an ear, or to lend you a shoulder. Rest assured, I'll be there, _Kenneth thought.

Dave couldn't think. He was functioning on automatic pilot. His ears were ringing and he felt numb, as if he were in the middle of a dream. And he desperately wanted to wake up.

When they'd finished dinner, they slowly walked back to the car. It was 9.00 PM. Kenneth looked at Dave, who was staring at the car without seeing it.

"Ready to head home?" Kenneth asked in a soft voice.

Startled, Dave looked across the car at Kenneth.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?" Kenneth asked.

Dave took a long moment before answering.

"Yeah," he softly said as he grabbed the door handle, "let's go home."

Kenneth got into his car and opened the passenger door so Dave could get in as well. As soon as Dave had settled in the passenger seat, Kenneth took hold of Dave's shoulder and squeezed it.

"It's okay," Kenneth softly said, as he looked at his young roommate.

Dave couldn't help but let out one sob. Then he regained his composure and turned to face the passenger window.

Kenneth understood Dave needed more silence. He let go of Dave's shoulder and started the car. They drove back to the Academy without speaking.

Back in their room, they changed for bed in silence. When Dave got his wallet out of his back pocket to put on his nightstand, a note in Jeremy's handwriting fell out.

He stopped in his tracks and stared at the memento on the floor. When Kenneth turned around, he noticed what had happened. He picked the piece of paper up off the floor and read it. It was one of the handmade coupons Dave had received for his birthday. In Jeremy's neat handwriting the note entitled Dave to a free shoeshine. Kenneth sighed and put the note on Dave's nightstand. He retrieved Dave's pajamas and handed them to his friend.

"You **have** to get some sleep, buddy," he softly said.

"Come on, go get changed."

Wordlessly, Dave took his pajamas from his roommate's hands and put them on. He looked so forlorn, that Kenneth hugged him briefly.

"I know you don't believe it now, **can't** believe it now. But things will get better, eventually. Let me help you, Starsk. Come on, you need to get some sleep now."

Kenneth held Dave at arm's length.

"Okay?"

Dave looked into Kenneth's eyes. He couldn't say anything right now but inside he was thinking how wrong he'd been about this blond. Thinking he was stuck up, distant, icy even. _Thank God I got another friend in you, Hutch, now that Jeremy is gone. I wouldn't know what to do right now, but I trust you to get me through this, buddy._

He swallowed hard and nodded. Then, under Kenneth's watchful eye, he slowly climbed into bed. Dave turned his face to the wall and Kenneth switched off Dave's overhead light before getting into his own bed.

Dave wept, soundlessly, before falling asleep at midnight, drained. Kenneth's mind was racing over the days events until he, too, finally fell asleep at 3.00 AM.


	47. Chapter 47

##### FORTY-SEVENTH INSTALLMENT

On Thursday Jeremy's body was released and on Saturday Kenneth, John, Dave and about two dozen other cadets and staff members of the police academy flew to Iowa for the funeral.

It was an impressive sight, to see all the uniformed men sitting in the church where the services for Jeremy were held. A minister performed the service, after which one of Jeremy's uncles read a poem. Commanding Officer Captain Williams spoke for the academy. Then Jeremy's father held a touching speech at the end of which he introduced Dave.

"Finally, I would like to invite a fine young man up here. Our Jeremy met him at the academy. They became best friends and this young man truly made a world of difference in my son's life and we thank him for that. David Starsky, will you please come forward?"

Nervously Dave stepped up to Jeremy's father, who embraced him, before he started his short eulogy. Dave looked at Kenneth, who nodded to him for reassurance. Then he spoke,  
"My name is Dave Starsky. Jeremy and me met at the academy, almost four months ago. We immediately liked each other and became friends. Good friends. It was easy to become friends with Jer, because he was a genuinely nice guy. A real 'good guy' who couldn't see any wrong in anyone. He'd always see the silver lining behind every dark cloud, always saw something nice in even the most unkind person. It's kinda strange that we became friends, because we were as different from each other as two people can be. But he taught me a lot in the short time that we knew each other. He taught me to be a better, nicer me. I'm not done learnin' yet, and I wish he were still here, so he could continue to teach me. But even though he's taken from us, he really isn't gone. Because we liked him so much, that he's found himself a permanent place right here," Dave pointed at his chest, "in our hearts, where he will always stay, as a part of us. We'll miss ya, Jerry, but we ain't never gonna forget ya." Dave swallowed before ending his speech.

"Thank you." He stepped down and returned to his seat.

Kenneth squeezed Dave's arm, as he sat back down next to him, and he could see tears welling up in the kid's eyes.

"That was one terrific speech, Starsk. I'm proud of you. Jerry would be, too," he whispered to Dave.

Dave just nodded, but didn't trust himself to look at Kenneth without losing control over his emotions.

After the burial, the mourners gathered for coffee and cake. Everyone was introduced to Jeremy's relatives and expressed their condolences. After a few hours, the whole group from the academy, except Dave and Kenneth, assembled for goodbyes. The roommates would return the next morning.

They stayed with Jeremy's parents and heard all their stories about Jeremy. Mr. and Mrs. Hendricks also told Dave how much of an impact he had on Jeremy, even during the short time they'd known each other.

The two cadets listened patiently, moved and touched by the Hendricks' candor and openness. They needed to talk and work through the slowly developing awareness of their grief, by talking long and elaborately about the loss of their only son.

At night Kenneth and Dave didn't have much to say to each other as they went to sleep. The day had been so eventful and emotionally draining that they both were asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


	48. Chapter 48

##### FORTY-EIGHTH INSTALLMENT

The next morning, after their goodbyes to the Hendricks', they flew back to California. The rest of their Sunday was spent quietly; all the cadets still reflecting on the loss of their fellow cadet.

As the evening came to an end, Dave and Kenneth each had a shower and got ready for bed. The light of the moon dimly lit their room again, as they lay in their respective beds, both awake, both silent.

Then Dave broke the silence.

"I never told ya how exactly my dad died. I know you asked me before, but, ya know. It didn't seem the right time to tell. I think it's a better time now. Are ya still interested?"

Kenneth wasn't sure how to respond, but he knew --- certainly after the few mentions about the tragedy by John --- that it was an extremely traumatic event and he felt oddly privileged that Dave was now ready to share his story with him so he said,

"I'm interested, if it isn't too hard for you to tell."

Dave answered,

"Nah, it ain't," and he began to tell the story that he had already shared with John.

How he had found his father sitting on the steps to their home, how he thought his dad was taking a nap and how he had nudged him to wake up. How his dead father had then fallen on top of him, revealing the bullethole in the center of his forehead and how Dave, as an 11-year old, lay there on the pavement, with his blood-soaked, dead father on top of him.

Kenneth could not believe his ears as he heard Dave's account of the tragedy, in an almost matter of fact tone of voice. He was completely overwhelmed with emotions and it took a few minutes before he had composed himself enough to talk.

"God, Starsk. I'm so, so sorry for you. I, I don't know what to say……"

"Ya know? I could believe my dad getting shot, getting killed that way. But Jeremy? I always thought he'd live to be 102 and die in his sleep from old age. My dad lived with the risk of dying before his time every day. I mean, he was a cop. It's a miracle he lived to be 37 without ever getting injured. But I guess when they did finally get him, they really got him and it was all over."

Silence in the dimly lit room.

Then Dave spoke again. Kenneth could feel Dave needed to process this latest tragedy in his life by talking it out, and Kenneth would listen, no matter how long it would take, in order to set Dave's mind to peace.

"Do you ever think about that, Hutch? About getting injured, or worse, dying in the line of duty? Does that ever cross your mind?"

Kenneth was a bit startled at the directness of the question. He searched his mind for an answer.

"Are ya still awake?" came Dave's impatient voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just, I was just thinking about your question."

"And?"

"Well ---- to tell you the truth, I never even considered that. Not until you just brought it up. I think that's the law student in me. I only thought about the justice part, the paperwork, the social side of the job. I did not really take the street crime into consideration."

"Street crimes are like 75% of the job, dummy!" Dave said.

"Before you're a lieutenant or an inspector, ya first gotta get out on the streets and earn your stripes!"

"Yes, I guess you're right." Kenneth admitted.

"Of course I'm right," Dave sputtered. Then, after a moment of silence, he sighed and said,

"**I** thought about it, ya know, about getting injured in the line of duty. But then I thought of somethin'. Wanna know what?"

"What?"

"Well, if it weren't for people like my dad, or Jeremy or you or John or me --- ya know, if it weren't for people like that, well, then crime would run rampant everywhere. The bad guys would just do their thing, because they'd know there wasn't anyone around to stop them. It's like ---- a calling. Yeah, **that's** what it is. I think cops become cops because they want to, ya know. It's inside you, this feelin' that ya wanna make the good side win. And sure, that might take some sacrifice like an injury, or worse. But because ya knew ya really **had** to become a cop, because it was in your blood, because ya had 'the calling', ya know, **that's** why you do it anyway. Ya go in with your eyes open, knowin' the risks. What do **you** think?"

"I think there's a lot of truth to that theory. It certainly would be best if people were aware of the risks of the job before deciding to become a cop."

"Like you?" Dave asked.

"Yes."

"What made you wanna become a cop?"

"Oh, just the general feeling of helplessness at the world's injustice. Wanting to make the world a better place." Kenneth snorted.

"Why is that so funny?" came Dave's innocent question.

"No, not funny. Ironic. I mean, when you think about it. Generation after generation has had its army of crime-fighters, crusaders for justice. Yet, crime is like a pest that no detergent is able to fully wipe out. It just rears its ugly head each and every time again." Kenneth laid back on his pillow.

"Geez, when I listen to you, you might as well throw in the towel now! Ya can always look on the bright side of things. As long as crime don't get wiped out 100%, we're certain we're gonna have a job, once we're done here!" Dave exclaimed.

Kenneth burst out laughing in the dark. He was relieved the kid seemed to have found his spark again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just love your outlook on things. You always see the bright side of everything, don't you?" Kenneth sniggered.

A long silence fell upon the room.

"Dave?" Kenneth asked, all sobered up now. He turned his head towards his roommate's bed and peered into the darkness. It took a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to the shine of the moonlight on the kid's bed.

"Hey, Starsk?" he asked, softly.

"Are you awake? Are you all right?"

Then came Dave's voice, softly,

"What ya just said about me. It just made me think of Jeremy, ya know?"

"Aaawwwww, Starsk, I'm sorry."

"Ya don't hafta be. He was a real good guy, Hutch. A real good guy. Not a bad fiber in him." Dave sighed.

"I guess the good ones really go young, huh?"

"Yep," Kenneth agreed solemnly.

More silence.

"Hey, Hutch?"

"Yeah?"

"I still gotta thank ya for, well, what ya did for me Monday. Ya know?"

"What did I -----" Then it dawned on Kenneth that the kid meant the way he had comforted and consoled Dave, after the news of Jeremy's death broke.

"It's nothing."

"No, it was big, man. You really --- you really were there for me. I appreciate that, a lot, ya know."

"I just did what I thought was right and needed at the time, no big thing."

"Well, it was to me. So thanks, okay?"

"Okay. You're welcome. I just want you to know, that whenever you need someone to talk to, whenever you're down or something, please don't hesitate to come to me, okay? I'm always ready to listen or help if I can. And I'm sure John is, too, all right?"

"'Kay," Dave answered softly.

"You sound sleepy. Let's catch some sleep, huh? Goodnight, Starsk."

"Yeah, I'm wasted. Night, Hutch."

They each found a comfortable position and soon were asleep after a very hectic week.


	49. Chapter 49

##### FORTY-NINTH INSTALLMENT

The rest of the month was spent in an almost eerie atmosphere. Jeremy's roommate called in sick. The quiet of the room became too much for him because his roomie had not just been sent away. Nor had he quit the training. His roomie had died. So by the end of the month, Jeremy's roommate quit the training.

Dave spent most of his time with Kenneth and John now, which gave his stay at the Academy a whole new direction. He suddenly did a lot of growing up, hanging around with the older cadets, although he never lost his childlike wonder and naivete.

The classes dragged on. The many hours of lectures, book reading, memorizing and implementing were beginning to take their toll.

Dave still had a lot of unprocessed grief for Jeremy.

The many roadblocks Vanessa was putting up in their divorce proceedings were wearing Kenneth down.

It was Friday afternoon, 4.30 PM. Kenneth was on the phone in the duty officer's office.

"I understand that, Mr. Saunders, truly I do. The point I'm trying to make, however, is that at this rate, my divorce is going to last longer than my whole damned marriage did!" he exclaimed, flustered.

He listened to the conversation on the other end of the line, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I KNOW THAT!!!!" he cried out, red with anger, "I'm, I'm sorry, Mr. Saunders, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that, it's like she's pulling all these obstacles out of her hat! Where do all these claims and little side-steps come from? They hold no ground but somehow we just can't seem to work around them. What **is** that?"

Again he listened, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"I just want to get my divorce! I want out and I'm sure that she does as well."

Dave and John stopped by the duty officer's desk and could hear Kenneth's frustrated tones coming from behind the door. They exchanged knowing glances. Kenneth had been "off" all week due to the fact his divorce was making no progress.

"Okay, all right. I'll be there. Absolutely. Thank you, Mr. Saunders. Until then."

Kenneth exited the office and walked straight into his waiting friends.

"Whoa, Husky. What's the rushky?" John said.

Kenneth gave a thin smile.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I have to get out of here. Why don't we skip the game tonight and go downtown after dinner?"

John responded,

"**Again?**"

Since Jeremy's death the group had not played basketball.

Then he smiled slyly at Kenneth.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, a bar, a dancing, I don't care. I just want to forget." Kenneth's irritation was showing as he looked at Dave.

"You're old enough to go legally now."

Dave smiled, but his eyes weren't in it. Kenneth was fully aware that his roommate was still struggling to come to grips with Jeremy's death. He thought that the three of them going on a wild night out on the town might blow away some of their sorrows.

"Okay?" Kenneth asked.

The two other cadets agreed.

They went up to their rooms and changed, signed out and left in John's car. They first went to a diner and ate. The camaraderie wasn’t all there, however. There was a strange tension in the air, the humor wasn’t the same as it used to be; strange silences fell upon them during their sparse conversations. The three cadets were simply not themselves.

After dinner they walked around town a bit until they found a bar that also had a floorshow and a section where people could dance. John, Kenneth and Dave entered and found a booth. John went up to the bar to order them some drinks. Kenneth and Dave remained in the booth, silent.

The three had their beers in silence, their eyes going over the establishment, looking, searching – even if they themselves were not quite sure for what.

Then Dave excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving John and Kenneth in the booth.

John stared after Dave as he walked through the bar towards the men’s room and said to Kenneth,

"The puppy’s still hurting."

Kenneth gulped down some beer and answered morosely,

"Yep."

"How’s he been, I mean, when it’s just the two of you in your room?" John pressed

Kenneth, searching his pockets – _God I could kill for a cigarette now!_ – frantically answered,

"Oh, you know Dave, he talks a lot, but says little. He’s like a bomb. It wouldn’t surprise me if he’d blow up, any minute."

"Unlike someone else we all know, huh?" John smiled slyly at Kenneth, while taking a swig of his beer.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" came Kenneth’s edgy reply.

"Take it easy, Hutch. Hey, it’s clear this whole divorce business is beginning to really get to you. That’s why I think we should pick up basketball again. To blow off some steam, man. Hell, I look at you and the kid and I’m having this bet with myself, you know. ‘Gee, I wonder which of the two is gonna blow his top first.' I can only guess what things must be like in that room of yours!" John continued, while taking in Kenneth’s irritated form.

Kenneth looked at John for a long moment. Then he answered in a voice more his own now,

"It’s that obvious? Of me, I mean? I mean, everybody can see Dave’s having a hard time, but that’s understandable considering what he’s been through. But me? I thought I had things pretty much under control?"

"It’s right on your epidermis, buddy." John smiled.

Kenneth smiled back shyly, bowed his head and sighed,

"Oh man, whatever you do, don’t get married on an impulse. It’ll haunt you forever."

From the far end of the establishment, close to the back exit, they heard a clamor and loud voices so both John and Kenneth looked up.

Kenneth suddenly got an eerie feeling.

"Isn’t Dave taking a long time to go to the little boys' room?"


	50. Chapter 50

##### FIFTIETH INSTALLMENT

John and Kenneth exchanged glances and stood up from the booth at the same time, heading for the back exit.

They made their way through quite a number of people and exited the bar, only to walk straight into a fight.

It was Dave, who sat on top of a large, young man, perhaps 5 to 10 years older than he, and who was still pounding his fist into the other, lost in his rage.

Kenneth and John stepped up closer to the fight, wondering what on earth could have set Dave off, and as they got close enough they could hear Dave spitting out at his victim,

"If I ever, **ever** hear you spread those filthy rumors again, you son of a bitch, I’m gonna get on your case so goddamned bad, you’re gonna wish you’d **never** been born. YOU HEAR THAT, YOU GODDAMNED SUCKER!! If ya think I hurt ya now, you ain’t even gonna **believe** what I got in store for you if I ever get word you been talkin’ again, YOU GOT THAT??!!!"

The bloodied form lying underneath Dave shook his head and held up its hands to ward off any more punishment from Dave’s fists.

Kenneth and John ran toward Dave. Kenneth pulled the Starsky kid off the man, who got up surprisingly fast, while John held back the man.

"You goddamned Starskys are all the same. You’re filth! Trash!!" the man yelled at Dave, as soon as he was on his feet again.

Kenneth had the hardest time trying to contain Dave and keep him from jumping the man yet again.

"YOU KEEP YOUR GODDAMNED TRAP SHUT, ASSHOLE, OR I’LL KILL YA!!!" Dave yelled back, totally beside himself with rage.

Kenneth tried to calm Dave down, and spoke to him in a low voice as he struggled to keep a hold on him,

"Dave, **Dave**, don’t let him get to you. Come on, calm down now. Easy, buddy, calm down. Just keep it calm, don’t listen to him. Calm down, buddy."

"All you Starskys are filth. Not just that kinky kid brother of yours, but your dead dad and your mother, too." The man continued.

"Hey, SHUT UP!!!" John yelled at the man, pulling him back by the arm, but the man continued,

"Yeah, your saintly mother. The beautiful Rachel Starsky. Quite a looker in her day, huh, Dave?"

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Dave yelled, almost breaking free of Kenneth’s grip.

"Didn’t ya ever wonder why Joe Durniak picked up the funeral bill? Or why your dad worked overtime so much?" The man let out an evil laugh. John began struggling with the man, trying to shut him up.

"**EVERYBODY** knows, Davey! Everybody back East knows. The great Michael Starsky let his gorgeous Rachel sleep with Joe Durniak and in exchange good old Joe threw some of his business your dad’s way, so he could get a nice, impressive arrest record! He wasn’t a good cop! He lived off the gifts from Joe Durniak." Again a maniacal laugh followed.

Dave and Kenneth were now fighting each other, as Dave tried to free himself from Kenneth’s frantic grip.

"Don’t **listen** to him, he’s lying, **YOU** know that! Starsk. **Starsk**! He’s lying, he’s just trying to get you mad." Kenneth panted, exhaustedly, hanging on to the struggling Dave. He threw a glance at John that conveyed to the latter to get rid of Dave’s torturer.

John put his whole bodily force into trying to silence the big man. He finally succeeded, but not before the man managed to get out one last jab at Dave.

"Ever wonder why little Nick doesn’t look a thing like you? Think about it, Dave! He carries the Starsky name, but he’s really Joe Durniak’s mongrel!"

John managed to give the large man a right hook that shut him up.

"Now you get the hell out of here before the three of us take care of you together!!" John hissed at the blood-covered man.

The man took in his options, looked one more time at the still struggling Kenneth and Dave, and left, laughing.

John walked up to his fighting buddies, while dispersing the crowd of onlookers, urging them that the worst was over and that everything would be all right now. Slowly the crowd broke up and left the trio in the back alley.

As John approached Kenneth and Dave, who were still entangled in a sort of wrestling match, he could hear their breathless exchange.

"You shoulda let me get that bastard. You shoulda let me go, asshole!" Dave panted.

"You know I couldn’t let you go on fighting with him," Kenneth answered, equally breathless,

"If we’d come in a bit later, you could have **really** done some serious damage to him, Starsk! You **don’t** want to mess up your chances to finish the Academy, do you?"

Dave was fervently trying to get out of the wrestling grip Kenneth was holding him in,

"Let me **go**, Hutch, I’m warnin’ ya! Let go, man. I’m gonna **get** that sucker."

Kenneth threw a desperate glance at John who quickly jumped in just as Dave was beginning to successfully break away from Kenneth.

"Dave. DAVE! Don’t do it man, don’t let that asshole get to you. He’s not worth it. Let it go. He was just lying, we all know that." John spoke as he grabbed Dave from the front while Kenneth renewed his grip on Dave from behind. Together they now sandwiched the young cadet, whose muscles were tight with pent-up anger and anxiety.

"John’s right, Starsk, don’t let him get to you. Don’t stoop down to his level. You want to be a great cop, just like your dad was. That guy doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Come on, now. The exams are less than two months away, don’t let him spoil it for you!" Kenneth struggled, between breaths.

Suddenly Dave relaxed, much to the older cadets’ surprise.

They held their grip on him until they felt his entire body totally relax and his breathing calm down to a normal pace. Then Dave shrugged their arms away and stepped out of the sandwich.

He rubbed his head, took a few deep breaths and began stuffing his shirt back into his pants.

"He **was** lying, you know!" Dave said emphatically, glancing briefly into John and Kenneth’s eyes before kneeling down to fasten his shoelace.

"My dad --- my dad would never do anythin’ like ---- like what he said."

John and Kenneth exchanged glances. Kenneth walked up next to where Dave was kneeling and got down beside him, putting his arm around Dave’s shoulder.

"Of course not. It sounded too absurd to be true. Don’t worry about it." He spoke in a smooth, calming tone.

Suddenly Dave jerked up and away from Kenneth’s embrace and looked at him with a lethal look in his eyes.

"You **heard** what he said?? You **HEARD** him?? Just what all did you guys hear him say?" Dave cried out, looking from John to Kenneth and back again.

Kenneth, taken totally by surprise by Dave’s sudden outburst, looked almost helplessly at John, who took the lead in answering.

"I’m sorry, Dave. I think we walked in on the worst part of it. To me it sounded too far fetched to possibly be true." John spoke in a calm voice.

"GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Dave yelled and started kicking and hitting the many crates and boxes which were piled up behind the back exit of the bar.

Both older cadets again jumped in and grabbed a hold of their highly excited friend. After a few moments of renewed struggle they finally managed to calm down Dave somewhat.

Kenneth held on to Dave and wheezed as he told John,

"John, why don’t you go get the car. Let’s go back home."

John, also panting heavily, let go of Dave, wiped the sweat off his brow and went to get the car.

Again, Dave shrugged off Kenneth’s grip.

"Starsk….."

"I **won’t** do it again. Just let me go, for God’s sake!" Dave spat out.

Kenneth let go, hesitantly.

Dave leaned against the wall and let himself slide to the ground. He looked absolutely lost, his expression a mixture of intense hurt, anger, grief and sadness.

John arrived with the car, and together with Kenneth he loaded Dave into the backseat.


	51. Chapter 51

##### FIFTY-FIRST INSTALLMENT

After they’d been driving for ten minutes, Kenneth noticed John was taking a wrong turn.

"Hey, you missed the …." he cried out.

"Nope, I think the three of us have to talk." John said, glancing at Kenneth before looking in his rearview mirror at Dave, who had calmed down considerably and looked back at John, acknowledging the elder cadet was right.

John drove to the quiet part of the beach and parked the car. All three cadets got out and walked on the beach in silence for a few minutes before they sat down in the sand. The moon lit the ocean and gave a welcomed sense of peace to the night, after the violent incident.

John put his hand on Dave’s shoulder and softly asked,

"Now, what happened back there? Who **was** that?"

Dave looked down at his Adidas, while plucking at the frays of his jeans. Then he began talking in a monotonous voice that sent shivers down Kenneth’s spine.

"That piece of filth was Tony Giambone, from back East. He’s one of the local bad guy’s henchmen. Well, he **is** now. Back when I was a kid, he was the leader of one of the gangs in our neighborhood. He’s 9 years older than me, so at first we kinda looked up to him, ya know? He had all the connections, he got us little jobs here and there to …." Dave halted abruptly and looked at John and Kenneth as if to see how much he could entrust to them.

"Anyway – what he was talkin’ about? It ain’t true, it’s been proven it ain’t. But that rumor **did **go around for about a year after my dad got killed. They even said it was actually Joe Durniak who’d ordered the contract on my dad, because my dad supposedly didn’t wanna --- well --- my dad, they said my dad wanted to change the arrangement and not – not ‘share’ my mom with Joe anymore." Dave snorted bitterly.

"It didn’t exactly help that Joe paid part of my dad’s funeral costs." Dave got up and furiously threw a pebble into the ocean.

He turned back to face John and Kenneth, who both sat listening with growing amazement to their young companion’s complicated background.

"I won’t go into any details, but none of the rumors were true. Like it wasn’t enough that my mom had lost her husband, they were practically makin’ him out to be her pimp, her bein’ a whore of some kind!" Dave spat out.

"She was depressed, on the edge of a nervous breakdown ---- and I didn’t exactly help things either." He sighed.

"I ran with Tony’s gang for a while, right after my dad died. Got into a lot of trouble. Oh man, I was just a little piece of shit back then. My mom couldn’t take my behavior any longer so that’s when my aunt and uncle jumped in. Everyone thought it would be better to just get me out of that environment before things would really start gettin’ bad, ya know?"

Another sigh. Dave sat back down next to his friends again.

"Turns out they were right." He snorted,

"Well, at least they were until I blew it again tonight."

Kenneth was deeply moved by Dave’s account and just squeezed his roomie's arm.

John asked,

"Just what was it he said that set you off? I mean, you’d already beat him up when we heard the part which you’ve just explained, but obviously he said or did more before we arrived?"

Dave looked at John, then looked back at his feet again as he answered,

"He said somethin’ about my little brother, Nicky." Dave studied the faces of John and Kenneth before continuing,

"He --- that sonofabitch said --- he said – Oh God, man! He said that Nicky is turning tricks back East!" Dave sent a desperate, disgusted look to his two friends, who didn't seem to understand him.

"Tricks!" he exclaimed again. Then when he noticed neither John nor Kenneth had a clue what he meant, he got up again and -- with his back turned to them -- said in a rough voice,

"That asshole claims Nicky is selling his body to the highest bidder, just to keep up his expensive tastes and his nasty habit. He, he said Nicky has been doin' pot for two years already and has been seen doin' some coke as well. That's the newest fad, and it's pretty hard stuff. In some neighborhoods back East, people started droppin' like flies after usin' coke. If this is true, it's gonna kill my mom," he finished softly.

John and Kenneth exchanged looks. Both came from a background so vastly different from Dave's that the life-story of their young friend almost sounded like a rejected script for a movie-of-the-week.

"So what does Nick do for a living?" Kenneth tried.

"Well, so far I thought he was doing school and had a weekend job down at Bernie's, a local delicatessen, ya know, doin' deliveries." Dave looked at Kenneth.

"Hutch, he's 17 years old!"

A long, helpless silence. The two older cadets didn't have a clue what they could possibly offer that could be helpful in these dramatic circumstances.

John broke the silence.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

Dave's expression was serious, making him look older than his 21 years for the first time since Kenneth had known him.

"I gotta go over there, try and straighten him out."

"When do you plan on doing that?" Kenneth asked.

Suddenly Dave turned and began walking off the beach. John and Kenneth quickly got up and followed him.

"Dave?" Kenneth gasped.

"What time is it?" Dave called over his shoulder, while checking his own watch.

"Nine thirty." John answered, catching up with Dave.

"What are you planning to do?"

"As soon as I get back to the Academy, I'm gonna pack an overnight bag and fly over there. I gotta set him straight. Oh, Goddammit!!!!" Dave suddenly stopped in his tracks. The two other cadets walked on some more before turning and going back where Dave stood.

"What?" Kenneth asked, concerned.

"I ain't got enough dough for a last-minute flight. Got any idea how much that'll be? I know it's more than a regular ticket."

"I'll lend you some, if you really think you should go," Kenneth offered.

Dave looked at him, with a bashful smile.

"Really?"

Kenneth put his arm around Dave as the cadets began walking again.

"Don't you know me by now? Have you known me to be able to resist anything you ask?" Kenneth said, trying to lighten the mood a bit, despite the serious nature of what had just transpired.

It worked.

Dave's smile widened and he gave Kenneth a friendly poke in the stomach.

The cadets reached the car, got in and drove back to the Academy as quickly as they could.


	52. Chapter 52

##### FIFTY-SECOND INSTALLMENT

Back at the Academy they all had their tasks. John made phone calls to try and get Dave the least expensive last-minute flight out to New York, and Kenneth helped Dave pack an overnight bag. As he witnessed how frantic and worried his roommate was, Kenneth made a decision. He went to his closet and got out his own overnight bag that he began to pack as well.

Soon Dave noticed Kenneth's actions and stopped his own packing.

"Where are **you** goin'?" he asked with nasal curiosity.

"I think you could use some moral support."

"What does **that** mean?" Dave asked.

"It means I'm going there **with** you, buddy."

"Nah, you ain't." Dave looked seriously at Kenneth.

"Yes, I am! And you can stop arguing about it, because you're not going to change my mind."

"Hutch! This is a family matter. As much as I like ya, you ain't part of my family. We gotta clean up this mess ourselves."

Kenneth turned, having packed his bag already, walked over to Dave and began re-packing the creased clothes Dave had just thrown into the bag, without paying much attention.

In a quiet, warm and controlled tone he said,

"I **know** I'm not your family. But I think I know **you **well enough by now to want to support you. I'm not going to interfere in anything that you might have to say to your brother, but I'm going there **for** you, to be your sounding board."

He glanced at Dave.

"Face it, buddy, don't you agree you do things just a tad too impulsively every now and then? Now, since '**family**' is so important to you, don't you think it would prove a wise idea if you bounced some of your 'big brother' speeches you're likely to prepare for your kid brother, off of someone as cool and collected as me? Huh?" Kenneth smiled warmly at Dave.

Dave looked at Kenneth, flabbergasted. _Geez, he's like the friggin' Tin Man who **does** have a heart!_ Dave thought, then smiled gratefully at Kenneth.

John came with the info on a flight, including the costs of the ticket and Kenneth told him he would join Dave on his trip. John agreed that wasn't a bad idea. They went downstairs and reported to the duty officer to sign out for the weekend, informing him they wouldn't be staying on campus after all. They received their passes and then John drove them to the airport to catch their red-eye flight to New York.

***********************************************************************************************

After touchdown they took the bus and after several transfers they arrived in Dave Starsky's old neighborhood. Some of the big, old apartment buildings were vacant and boarded up. Dave walked the street as if he'd never left. Kenneth followed, not being able to avoid looking over his shoulder every now and then.

During a ten-minute brisk walk in silence, Dave was not only preoccupied with his own thoughts, but was also with taking in the many changes that had occurred since his last visit to his mom. The longer they walked, the less safe Kenneth was beginning to feel. Finally, they arrived at a low brown brick structure, with 6 steps leading up to the front door.

_These are the steps where he found his dead father when he was just 11! _Ken thought. Dave walked up to the door, checked his watch and hesitated.

"What is it?" Kenneth asked softly.

"I don't wanna startle Ma," Dave simply answered.

"I forgot to call her." He looked at Kenneth, almost helplessly.

"Don't you have a spare key?" Kenneth asked.

"I don't live here anymore, dummy!" Dave sneered, then made a face at his roommate, conveying he didn't mean anything bad by it.

Suddenly his face lit up.

"Wait a sec! Here, hold this." Dave handed his overnight bag to Kenneth and jumped over the six steps straight on the pavement and began to walk to the house next door.

"Dave! Where are you going?" Kenneth called, in a hushed tone.

Dave gestured to Kenneth that everything would be all right and rang the bell of the house next door. The door opened and Kenneth could see Dave exchanging words with someone, who remained hidden from Kenneth's sight. Then Dave gave one of his patented 1000-watt smiles, made an "Okay" sign to Kenneth and disappeared inside the house. Kenneth stood in front of Dave's old house, flatfooted, not knowing what to expect next.

After 10 minutes he was beginning to feel seriously uncomfortable in this strange neighborhood and wished his roommate would return. Just as he turned to go down the steps and knock on the door he'd seen Starsky enter ten minutes earlier, the door to Dave's childhood home opened.

With his index finger over his lips, Dave waved Kenneth to come in with his other hand.

Once inside, Dave whispered to Kenneth,

"I climbed over the balcony. I had to jimmy the back bedroom door but I'll fix it before we leave."

Kenneth took the information in, not knowing how to respond. He looked at the house, as he followed Dave inside. Its contents were modest yet cozy. The whole house breathed an atmosphere of warmth and love. There were family pictures everywhere; one picture of Dave's parents especially stood out to Kenneth.

From the picture he could tell, Dave was a perfect mix of both his parents.

Dave led the way to the kitchen, where he took off his jacket and immediately headed for the refrigerator. He rummaged through its contents, then let out a high pitched "Oh!" He retrieved a Tupperware box from the fridge, opened it, picked a spoon off the counter and began eating the cold contents of the box, with a childlike satisfied expression on his face, seemingly oblivious to Kenneth's presence.

Kenneth rolled his eyes as one glance at the kitchen clock told him it was only 7.15 AM.

After five spoonfuls Dave glanced up and finally remembered he wasn't alone.

"Mmmm, oh, uhm, siddown," he said to Kenneth, mouth stuffed to capacity.

Kenneth sat down at the kitchen table. Dave sat down opposite him, then looked at Kenneth, smiling sheepishly.

"**I'm **sorry. D'ya want some?" he asked.

"What **is** it?" Kenneth asked, more as a formality, since he had no intention of eating something straight from the fridge this early in the morning.

"My mom's chili, the best in the world!" Dave beamed, taking yet another spoonful.

Kenneth's stomach turned. _Cold chili at 7.15 in the morning! The kid's a bloody circus act!_

"No thanks, I'm fine," he answered instead.


	53. Chapter 53

##### FIFTY-THIRD INSTALLMENT

Someone came down the stairs. Behind Dave appeared a very attractive woman, with curly brown hair, braided half way, big, bright blue eyes and a small turned up nose. Her eyes turned even bigger as she took in the curly haired form at her kitchen table, who sat with his back toward the door.

"Davey?!" she exclaimed.

Dave choked on his bite of chili after hearing his name. He stood up and turned around to face his mother, Rachel Starsky, who started hitting him on his back as he was coughing violently.

"Windpipe," he managed between coughs and his mother made him raise his arms above his head, while she continued slapping him on the back.

Kenneth got up from his chair as well and smiled shyly at Dave's mother, who nodded politely to him.

She filled a glass with water and turned back to her first-born.

"Here, drink up. No, I'll hold it, you keep your arms up!" she ordered.

Dave took some sips in between coughs and within a minute or two his coughing subsided and mother and son could finally embrace.

"What are you doin' here? How -- when did ya get here? Did Nicky let you in?"

"Well, Ma ---" Dave started, but his mother interrupted him.

"Don't tell me there's trouble at the Academy? You didn't get in trouble did you, sweetheart?"

"Nah, nah, nothin' like that. Uhm, I uh, I just thought it uh --- " Dave looked at Kenneth. He hadn't thought about how to explain his unannounced visit to his mother.

He cleared his throat.

"I just thought I hadn't used any of my weekends off to come 'n visit ya, that's all."

His mother looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah, right. You know your nose turns up every time you lie?"

Kenneth was surprised such directness could come from such a sweet face.

Dave smiled shyly at Kenneth and at his mom.

"I just wanted to be here -- see y'all. Ya know?" he said softly.

His mother scrutinized his face then held it in both her hands and kissed him on the nose.

"You're a sweetie," she simply said, then looked at Kenneth.

"You must be Kenneth?" she asked.

Kenneth stepped forward and offered his hand to his roommate's mother. Somehow youthful looks seemed to run in the family, for the attractive woman who shook hands with him seemed too young to have a 21-year old son.

"Yes, ma'am. Pleased to meet you," he said politely.

Rachel Starsky smiled back at Kenneth, then looked closely at her son again.

"Now. Why are you really here?" she asked once more.

"Jeez, ma! Can't a son visit his mom anymore?" Dave whined, looking aggrieved.

"Okay, ya don't wanna tell me, so don't tell me!" Rachel threw her hands up in the air, which made Kenneth smile as he recognized the gesture from Dave.

"I'll find out anyway, or did ya think I'd find it normal for you to come breakin' into my home at seven in the mornin', coming in here unannounced? Well?"

Dave looked uncomfortable and glanced at Kenneth for support. Kenneth did not quite understand the dynamics of this mother and son relationship and thought it best not to offer any assistance just yet. He merely shrugged his shoulders at Dave and smiled helplessly.

"Okay -- I can wait. I got patience." Rachel said, then gestured for them to sit back down at the table again.

"Now, what do you kids want for breakfast?"

Rachel ended up making toast with jelly for Kenneth and sandwiches with warmed up chili and fried bacon and eggs for Dave. The sight and smell of those items at breakfast time were almost enough to make Kenneth's stomach turn, but Dave finished his plate in no time.

As he put the last piece of bacon in his mouth, Dave asked in a casual tone,

"So, Nicky still asleep?"

"He'll be home any minute now. He works the late night/early morning shift over at Denny's, ya know?! Cleaning up after the place closes. So he goes over there around 2.00 AM, sometimes 3.00 AM and cleans the place up. He says it makes good money."

"Ma?!" Dave exclaimed, shocked.

"Ain't he supposed to be in school?"

"He's doing great in school, Davey. You know he learns easily. Your kid brother is a real smart cookie, ya know!"

"Yeah but, how can he be in school at eight, if he's getting up at three in the mornin' to go sweep up some place?"

"It's Saturday, dummy!" Rachel Starsky exclaimed, giving a light hit to the back of Dave's head.

"He only does the night shift on the weekends! Did ya really think that I would let him skip school? That's not gonna happen to me again!" she said, then exchanged a meaningful glance with her son and kissed him on his curls.

"What about his other job? He still got that one?"

"At Bernie's? Sure, a little less nowadays, but he still does deliveries for Bernie." Rachel looked down fondly at her son.

Despite her sharp remarks to him earlier, Kenneth could see this woman truly and deeply loved her first-born. The look on her face was a mixture of pride, love, concern and pure joy at the sight of this handsome young man at her kitchen table, as if she could barely believe he was the product of the love between her late husband and herself. Kenneth could not remember, nor imagine even, either one of his parents ever giving such an overt display of contentment with either of their children.

"Does he have any other jobs, then? I mean, since he's doin' less for Bernie?" Dave probed.

"What is this, 20 questions?" Rachel said, making a face.

"He's in school, Dave! A day only has 24 hours, ya know?!"

Rachel turned her attention to Kenneth, startling him a bit as she gazed at him with her big, crystal blue, long-lashed eyes,

"You are awfully quiet, Kenneth? Have you had enough to eat?" she asked, kindly.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you." Kenneth answered, with a shy smile.

"So, you're Davey's roommate?" Rachel asked, as she sat down in the chair between Dave and Kenneth.

"How's he treating you?"

Dave looked wronged, causing Kenneth to chuckle as he answered,

"Well, it took some adjusting, but we're actually doing quite well now."

"Yes, he's a character!" Rachel said, but the fact that she was rubbing Dave's hand as she spoke, betrayed her deep love for her son.

She turned her gaze back at Kenneth again.

To his private embarrassment, Kenneth began to realize it was Rachel's unexpected beauty and youthfulness that made him feel nervous.

"Forgive me for sayin' so, Ken -- is it all right if I call you Ken?"

Kenneth nodded, blushing lightly.

"Somehow I don't see you as a policeman. Why do you want to become a policeman?"

"To make the world a better place!" Dave exclaimed, before Kenneth could find his voice.

Kenneth glared at Dave, who made a face at him and grinned.

"Well --- " he started.

"Oh, that's a lovely thought." Rachel said, gazing ahead of her.

"That's what drove my husband, too, to keep the world nice and safe." She sighed and suddenly her face was Dave's face, with that melancholic look Kenneth remembered from the times Dave had told him about his father.


	54. Chapter 54

##### FIFTY-FOURTH INSTALLMENT

They heard the door open and close. In the hallway, behind Dave, appeared a young, dark curly-haired male, with sharp features and dark, deep set eyes.

Rachel got up from her seat.

"There you are, you're late today! Look who's come to visit us!"

Dave got up, gave the young male a once over with his eyes, and then a big grin spread over his face.

"Hey, Nicky! You did some growing up, boy!" Dave cried out, as he pulled the youth into a tight bear hug.

Kenneth watched the brothers embrace. Something in Nick's face made him feel slightly uneasy. As much as Dave was thrilled to see his younger brother, Kenneth was not entirely certain the feelings were being reciprocated. Nick's smile seemed forced, and slightly insincere.

"Hey, Davey! Why didn't ya call to tell us you were comin' over. We'd have thrown a party for ya. I wouldn't have gone out workin'!" Nick Starsky exclaimed.

"I see y'already brought a guest," Nick added as he gave Kenneth a smile.

Kenneth got up, hand extended.

"Meet Kenneth, or Hutch, my roommate," Dave explained to his little brother, while waving Kenneth to approach.

They shook hands. Being up close to both brothers, sent a light shiver down Kenneth's spine.

The Tony Giambone character in the alley yesterday had been right about at least one thing: Dave and his brother bore little resemblance to each other; not even the curly hair was the same.

Nick was built like a bulldog. Standing at a little more than 5'9" he appeared stockier than his older brother, who was better proportioned at 5'11 1/2". Unlike his brother, Nick's overall appearance was sharp. From the fiery look in his dark brown eyes, to his bent nose -- even his thin lips contributed to the sharpness of his features.

Kenneth tried to envision Dave's father, to see if the younger brother resembled Michael Starsky more and perhaps Dave leaned more towards his mother's softer, rounder looks, but still -- he could not see a clear resemblance between Nick and his deceased dad either.

It was as if Dave could read Kenneth's mind, because he slightly shook his head "No" to Kenneth. This was not the time, nor place, to delve into the things Tony Giambone had claimed yesterday in the alley.

"So what's happenin'? What are you guys doin' here? Got a vacation from police school?" Nick Starsky let out a sharp chuckle, his eyes shifting between the two roommates.

"Nah, just wanted to visit you and ma." Dave tried to sound casual.

"Hey, why don't you get some shuteye and we'll talk over lunch?"

Nick looked up at his brother.

"Talk? Should I get worried, cos it sounds like you're gonna lecture me on somethin'?

Dave and Kenneth exchanged looks, which escaped neither Rachel nor Nicky.

"Is somethin' up, Davey?" Rachel Starsky asked, looking intensely into her son's eyes.

"No Ma, how many times I gotta tell ya? I just came to do some catchin' up, that's all!" Dave whined.

A short silence. Then Rachel patted her youngest son on his back.

"You go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll wake ya for lunch. Go ahead."

Nick went up, dragging his feet. Rachel concentrated on Dave again.

"Sweetheart, as much as I love havin' ya here, I've got a feelin' somethin's stewin'. I sure hope you know you can tell me anything, ya hear? You don't need to worry what it's about. I'll understand." She paused briefly.

"Are ya still thinkin' about Jerry?"

Dave's eyes were getting a bit moist as he pulled his mom into a hug.

"It ain't nothin', Ma, don't worry. I just needed to see you guys, that's all."

They ended their embrace and two sets of identically light blue eyes locked in an intense, scrutinizing gaze. Then Rachel Starsky held her son's face in her two hands and kissed him on both cheeks, before going upstairs to have a shower, leaving Dave and Kenneth together in the kitchen.

Dave tried to wipe his eyes inconspicuously as Kenneth put his hand on his roommate's shoulder.

"Well, I figure we've got about 5 hours to think of how we're going to find a way to ask your brother what he's been up to lately," Kenneth said.

Dave nodded his head.

"Yeah."

Then he straightened his shoulders and said,

"First things first." He walked into the hallway and halted in front of a bookcase. He retrieved a photo album and gestured Kenneth to approach.

He pointed at an old black and white photograph.

"There, that's my grandpa Micha, my dad's dad. Remind you of someone?"

Kenneth looked at the picture. The man Dave was pointing at bore an obvious resemblance to Nick Starsky. Kenneth began to blush. _So Nicky Starsky is his paternal grandfather's clone!_ he thought, relieved.

"How, how did you know -----?" he asked Dave.

Dave sighed, but smiled at the same time.

"Hutch, it was written all over your face, as soon as you laid eyes on Nicky. I don't blame ya. Most people forget everyone's not just made up of his parents. Nick looks more like our granddad than our dad did."

He put the photo album back in its place.

"I just blame bastards like Tony Giambone for turning it into evil rumors."

He looked Kenneth in the eye.

"They couldn't be more wrong about my mom, ya know. My dad was the only one for her, still is. I mean, **you **can see how pretty she is? And she's still young. But ---- I dunno ---- this probably sounds weird but, it's like she's still waitin' for my dad to come home, ya know?"

Kenneth nodded, in silence. Then he softly said,

"Well, buddy. Goes to prove there really **is** such a thing as 'true love' and that it isn't just something made up for the movies, huh?"

He patted Dave on the arm.

Dave smiled at Kenneth, then sighed as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, brings us back to finding a way to see what Nicky's been up to, or if that Giambone asshole made them rumors up, too."

Then they both sat back down at the kitchen table.


	55. Chapter 55

##### FIFTY-FIFTH INSTALLMENT

Nick Starsky awoke around noon, had a shower and met his brother Dave on the landing.

"Nicky, can I uh --- can I ask ya somethin'?" Dave asked, looking a bit shy.

Nick seemed surprised.

"Sure man, what's up?"

"I, uh," Dave took his brother's arm and led him back into his bedroom.

"What?" asked Nick, intrigued by his older brother's ways.

"Sit down. C'mon, sit down. I, uh," Dave's eyes darted around his brother's room. Nothing in it seemed out of the ordinary for a 17- year-old.

"How ya doin', Nicky?"

"How'm I doin'? How'm I doin'?" Nicky's voice went up and he let out a snigger.

"You sound like an old man, Dave! Is **that **what they teach you at that police school?"

Dave looked at him, pleadingly almost.

"C'mon Nicky, just answer! Everything all right?"

"Yes, Officer." Nicky chuckled, giving a mock salute to his brother.

"Stop kiddin', Nick, I'm serious. How ya doin'? For real?" Dave persisted.

Nick got serious now, looking a bit suspiciously at his brother.

"How come ya wanna know?"

"Whaddaya mean, how come I wanna know? We're brothers for cryin' out loud! **That's** why."

Nick scrutinized his brother for a split second, then pasted on a shy smile.

"I'm fine, Dave, like always, just fine. You didn't have to come all the way over here just to ask me that. Could've picked up the phone."

"Maybe, maybe not." Dave got up and began walking through the room. Nick never took his eyes off of him.

"So everything's fine? School fine? Jobs fine?"

"Yeah, man. Like I said." Nicky began to get irritated.

"What's this all about, Dave? You wouldn't fly all the way down here, just to ask me how I'm doin'?

Dave sighed, looked closely at his brother and sat down opposite him. Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, he came nose to nose with Nick. As he looked Nick close in the eyes, he said,

"I bumped into Tony Giambone yesterday."

Nick blinked once, quickly, and swallowed. Then he regrouped and asked,

"Tony? Where, here? Were you here yesterday already? Why didn't you stop by then?"

"Don't change the subject, Nicky. I met Tony in California yesterday. I took the redeye here last night."

Dave looked his brother straight in the eyes.

"So --- Tony. Where d'ya know him from?"

Nicky snorted.

"Geez, what do you **think**, Dave? Him and the rest of them hoods are pretty hard to escape, ya know? We **all** know them. Why?"

"He, uhm. He seemed to know **you**, better than just the average person on the block."

"What does that mean?"

Dave looked at the floor.

"He claims you're doin' tricks, Nicky."

Silence.

Then Nick, snorting, stood up and walked to the window.

Dave continued.

"He claims you're doin' tricks and smokin' pot."

Nicky just stood in front of the window, shaking his head.

"Can ya tell me he's lyin'?"

Nick suddenly turned around, walked over to his nightstand and frantically went through one of its drawers. He got out some papers and furiously threw them in Dave's lap.

"Look at those, Dave. Take a good look at those! All straight A's man! Straight A's. Yeah, that's me. Wonderboy. I work two jobs, man **AND** I go to school, but I still get straight A's!"

Dave was startled at his brother's sudden outburst. He looked over the tests Nick had thrown at him, and could indeed see his little brother was doing very well in school.

Quietly he said,

"Wow, Nick, I'm impressed! You're doin' much better than I ever did."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Nah, it's just -----"

"I **wanna** excel, Dave! Don't ya see? I wanna leave this dump behind! I wanna get outta here, go out to where the good life is!"

Nick got all excited.

"How ya gonna get there?" Dave asked.

Nicky retrieved the test papers from Dave.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm smart enough to get out of here and make somethin' of myself." Nick looked triumphantly at his older brother.

"By the time I'm 30, I'm gonna **own** me an apartment uptown."

Feeling empowered by the childlike wonder in his older brother's features after his statement, Nicks triumphant expression turned into a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, that's right. An apartment uptown; Manhattan even! I'll have my own business. Be my own boss."

Dave looked up at his kid brother with a bewildered look on his face that made him appear the younger of the two.

"Doin' what?"

"Whatever the fad is at the time. Ya gotta go with the flow, Dave. "

Nick Starsky got down on his knees in front of his brother, who was still sitting on the bed. With an expression that traveled between innocence and sincerity on his face, he looked up at Dave.

"Honest, Dave. You don't ever gotta worry about me doin' crazy things, I swear. I got too much things lying ahead of me. Don't sweat it, man. I'm gonna do it the right way. Make the Starsky name count for somethin' again. Ya know?"

Dave took a long hard look at his brother.

"Just one thing, Nick."

"Anythin'."

"You're not into any funny stuff, are ya? Not smoking pot or doin' horse? You're bein' careful, right?"

Nick placed his right hand over his heart.

"Hey, man! You know me better than that! Cross my heart and hope to die, Davey. Scout's Honor! I wouldn't do anythin' to hurt Ma."

The brothers looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. Then a smile broke on Dave's face. He truly wanted to believe his little brother and so he did. He stood up and in the process pulled up Nick as well, before locking him in an embrace.

"I'm so glad, Nicky. I'm so glad that bastard just made that up."

"Me too, man. Me too. Hey Dave?"

"What?"

"I promise man. Ya don't ever gotta worry about me, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

The brothers hugged some more before going downstairs to have some lunch with Rachel and Kenneth.

They spent the afternoon walking around Dave's old neighborhood. After dinner they talked and went to bed early to catch the first flight back to California the next day.


	56. Chapter 56

##### FIFTY-SIXTH INSTALLMENT

Back at the Academy grounds, Kenneth paid the cab driver his fare, before crossing the campus with Dave to their dormitory.

"Feeling better already?" Kenneth asked Dave, in a soft voice, as he looked at his young roommate.

"Yeah. I shoulda known better than to believe that asshole," Dave responded softly.

Smiling shyly, he looked up at Kenneth.  
"Ya think us flyin' over there was too rash?"

Kenneth shrugged.  
"Well, I don't know. It's always better to judge a situation at face value. What if you **did** just call your brother on the phone? He could've told you just about anything if he'd wanted to, and you would not have had the benefit of looking him in the eye, to see if he were telling the truth."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Kenneth chuckled.

The walked a bit further in silence as they approached their building.

"Well, for what it counts, I'm glad ya decided to come along with me. It's uhm -- I thought -- well, ya know?"

"Sure," Kenneth smiled, as he put his arm around Dave's shoulder.  
"It's all right."

They entered the building and Ken was called to the duty officer's desk to return a call from his lawyer. Dave went up ahead to their room.

He found the door unlocked and as he stepped in, he came face to face with a tall, blond, middle-aged man.

Startled, Dave's sparkling blue eyes found the man's icy blue stare.

Dave looked at the number on the door to check if he'd entered the right room.

"Uhm, hi ----" he managed.  
"Can I help ya?"

The man frowned and said,  
"I'm looking for my son. I was told this is his room."

"Your **son**?" Dave asked, as he cautiously entered the room and put his and Ken's bags down on their beds.  
"Well, my roommate is Hutch --- uh, Kenneth Hutchinson."

"Roommate?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Dave --- Starsky. Dave Starsky. I share a room with Hutch."

"Hutch?" The man made a face as if he smelled something bad. He looked around the room impatiently, walked up to the opened door and looked into the corridor.  
"Do you happen to know where my son is at this moment?"

"Well, he's downstairs. He's gotta return a call from his lawyer about his divorce."

"Hmmmm."

Dave looked at the impeccably dressed man with curiosity. _So this is Hutch II? Hutch don't look that much like 'm. Seems really uptight to me.  
_"Have you been waitin' long? Ya want me to get ya somethin' to drink?" Dave offered.

Just to get Dave to leave again, the man answered,  
"Yes, that would be nice, young man. If it's no bother, I would appreciate a cup of coffee."

"Sure, no sweat. Ya want cream or sugar with that?"

"Uhm, black will do, thank you."

And off Dave went to the cafeteria.

Just as he returned to the corridor, Kenneth entered the corridor as well.

Kenneth wondered what his roomie was doing with a tray filled with a can of coffee, two cups and saucers, milk and sugar.  
"Hey, buddy. What'ya got there?" Kenneth asked, just a few feet away from the open door to their room.

"I uh ---"

"Here, let me give you a hand with that," Kenneth said, just as his father appeared in the doorway.

Kenneth William Hutchinson II took in the scene with a smirk on his face, before walking back into the room.

"I got it! Look, Hutch, you got ---"

Kenneth looked into the room and his eyes immediately found his father's gaze. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost causing Dave to bump into him with the tray.

"Father."

"Kenneth."

The scene between father and son dumbfounded Dave. Their lack of emotional attachment amazed him.

Father and son gazed at each other for a long moment before the elder Hutchinson said,  
"Step out of the way, Kenneth. Let the boy in."

It took a few moments before Kenneth regained his speaking power.  
"Uhm, Father -- what uhm, wh-what brings you here?"

Hutchinson II indicated Dave with a frown.

"Oh, uhm, Father I, I'd like you -- I'd like you to meet my roommate. Uhm, Dave Starsky, my father Kenneth Hutchinson."

"Yes," Kenneth's father said economically, "we've already met."

The three stood looking at each other in the small room. Then the elder Hutchinson asked,

"Could I have a word with you, Kenneth?"

"S-sure. What uhm, wh-what's this about?"

"In private, please?" Hutchinson II nodded in Dave's direction.

"Oh, we don't ---" Kenneth fumbled, but Dave understood and offered,

"Oh, that's all right, that's all right. I'll see if I can find John. We'll uhm, we'll either be watchin' the tube or uhm, shootin' some hoops, okay?"

Dave walked up to his roommate's father, offering his hand.  
"It's been nice meetin' ya, sir! I'm real glad to have your son for a roommate. Well, see ya!"

Kenneth put his hand on Dave's arm, before he left the room.  
"You'll be all right?"

"Yeah! See ya later."

"I'll try to make it brief," Kenneth whispered before releasing Dave's arm.


	57. Chapter 57

##### FIFTY-SEVENTH INSTALLMENT

Kenneth watched Dave walk down the corridor, as his father was watching him. When Kenneth did not appear to be willing to voluntarily center his attention on his father, the older Hutchinson cleared his throat and stated,  
"Kenneth."

Kenneth shuddered lightly at the sound of his father’s voice. Despite the fact that he was 25 years old, his father still held a lot of authority over him.  
"Yes, Father?"

"How do you explain this?" Kenneth II held out a paper to his son.

Kenneth took the document from his father and began reading it. It was a legal writ, from Vanessa’s attorneys stating a claim on his trust fund.  
He sighed.  
"Well, it’s pretty clear, isn’t it?" Kenneth said, as he kept his eyes on the writ.  
"Vanessa doesn’t want to leave empty-handed."

"You find this amusing?" Kenneth II exclaimed in a sharp voice.

"No, sir, I don’t. I uhm, I --."

"How do you think I felt when I was presented with this writ at my office? Hmmm? I asked you if you find such a thing amusing?"

Kenneth bit his lower lip. _God, Dad – was your image dented? Is **that** what brought you here? And I was thinking it might have been some actual concern for your only son.  
_"No, sir. I don’t. I’m sorry --- I’m sorry they felt it necessary to, uh, to, to involve you in this. My apologies."

"The only reason those attorneys found it necessary to bother me, as you put it, with this document, is because **my** son cannot face his responsibilities in life!" Kenneth II spat out.

"Honestly, Kenneth! Your mother and I have never understood what possessed you to just elope with this young lady. That was a rash deed to begin with, childish and unthinking. But to just as easily abandon your responsibilities in your marriage --- that just can’t be rationalized coming from a 25-year-old man! Why on earth you didn’t take Franklin Burrows up on his offer to join his firm ---- for the life of me, Kenneth, I will never understand that. I’m beginning to wonder whether it was such a wise decision of my father to grant you this trust fund. Ever since it was signed to your name, you’ve been acting like a ship without a rudder. Life is no playground, Kenneth. You have to earn its benefits. Take your responsibilities and live a good life. Not just squander yourself and give into your whims and momentary likes and dislikes. That’s what children do. Adults are supposed to consider their options and plan ahead so they can map out the best course to follow. You, you just philander and squander your opportunities, without thinking what might be the consequences!"

Kenneth let his father rant while he listened, subdued and numb. From his childhood years he’d known it was no use trying to win an argument with his father. Not because his father’s points were stronger, but because his father had the most unbending nature Kenneth had ever encountered in any human being.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Before he knew it, Kenneth said,  
"I didn’t think you’d be interested."

"Excuse me?"

Kenneth looked up a bit.  
"I, I, uh – I don’t know how or what to say to you, Father, to make you see what makes me tick. It has to do with who I am, what I feel. The reason I didn’t accept Franklin’s offer is that I didn’t then, and still don’t, see myself as a corporate lawyer. I don’t see myself in an office from 9 to --- whatever hours these people work. That’s too sterile. I need to feel alive, I need to **feel **life, not just live it. I want to interact with people. Physically do things. That’s what interests me --- that’s what ---"

"I’ve never heard so much nonsense in my life. The world is not a playground, Kenneth. Playing cops and robbers is fine for children but it is not a career! And where do you get this ‘I feel this, I feel that’ nonsense? Why are you letting yourself be influenced by that hippie culture. It is **NOT **a culture, Kenneth. It’s just a group of irresponsible dropouts of society, who are too lazy to contribute anything worthwhile."

"And just who makes sure you can sleep without worries about your precious Van Gogh in your study, Father? If it weren’t for those cops who keep the streets clean and who are willing to lay down their lives for the safety of complete strangers and their property it would -----"

"There’s no reason to justify the vocation of policemen to me. Of course, they are needed. What I was saying, was that there are plenty of people around, more fitted for such an occupation than you are. Such as that young friend of yours. From what I gathered, meeting him just now, he’s probably from a lower income and lower educational level that would not allow him many choices in life. But **you**, you are privileged, Kenneth. You could have a brilliant career ahead of you. You **can** choose!"

His father’s mention of Dave caught Kenneth completely the wrong way. He’d never really been close to his father, ideologically speaking, but to hear him utter his theory on the different castes in society and what, according to him, their places in society should be, suddenly awoke his dismay with his father more than it had ever before.

"I **can** choose, Father, and I **did** choose. I voluntarily chose to become a cop. I actually **want** to become a cop. It’s a highly respectable occupation and I can only be humbled that someone as good and sincere as Dave has chosen to follow the same path. Don’t you ever, **ever**, say anything derogatory about him again," Kenneth spat out at his father, his blue eyes shooting fire at the older Hutchinson.

"**I** beg your pardon? You seem to be forgetting to whom you are talking! Apparently these surroundings and the company you keep have already left their bad influence on you and your manners. I demand an apology."

"I certainly hope you don’t expect an apology soon, since I have no intention of apologizing. You seem to be forgetting, Father, that I am of age. I’m 25 years old, an adult, in the middle of a divorce. Now I’m sorry Vanessa’s attorneys found it necessary to drag you into this, but don’t try and mentally pull me over your knee again and slap some sense into me. Those days are long gone. And I repeat: don’t ever, **ever,** make snide comments about my life and especially my friends again. If you can’t say anything positive, just keep your comments to yourself."

Kenneth amazed both himself and his father with his outburst. He looked at the floor and swallowed before finishing.  
"Now, if you came all the way down from Minnesota just for **that** \--- please, Father, let’s end this visit."

Kenneth Hutchinson II was just moving toward the door when Dave burst back in.

"Oh, **I’m** sorry --- I’ll uh, I’ll come back later," Dave said apologetically.

Kenneth noticed Dave had torn his shirt and grabbed his roommate by his arm. Kenneth II took in the scene with an uncomfortable expression on his face.  
"Hey, you tore your shirt."

"Yeah, I know. I was just gonna change shirts, but I can wait. See ya."

Kenneth, desperate for any company but his father’s, held on tighter to Dave’s arm.  
"Why wait? You just go ahead and change, it’s all right," he smiled at Dave, who returned his smile with a flabbergasted gaze.  
"Go ahead," Kenneth repeated reassuringly, pulling Dave further into the room.

Bewildered, Dave smiled at Kenneth II and walked up to his closet. He retrieved another blue t-shirt and took off the one he was wearing, revealing a big, red spot on his shoulder, exactly in the position where his shirt was torn.

"Geez, Starsk! What happened to **you**?" Kenneth exclaimed, looking genuinely worried as he approached Dave. While looking closely at the injury, he gently examined the bruised skin with his hands.  
"How did you manage to get **this**?"

"Huh? Get what?" Dave asked curiously, as he tried to look over his shoulder to see what Kenneth was talking about.

"Don’t you **feel **this?" Kenneth asked, astonished, for the wound looked painful. He had totally forgotten about his father’s presence.

"What? Feel what? Whaddareya talkin’ about?"

"This here! You’re gonna have a bruise the size of a football on your shoulder. How on earth did you manage **that**? Wait a minute, you’ve got a – what’s that? Something’s stuck in there. Wait, don’t move. Looks like a, a nail? A piece of nail? Where did you fall?"

"I **didn’t** fall. What are ya talkin’ about? I don’t feel a **thing**."

"How did you get this?"

"We were shootin’ hoops with some of the guys and we got in a scuffle and I bumped into the wall and tore my shirt, that’s all."

"Like hell it is. Looks like you tore your shirt on a nail or something. You should go to the infirmary; get that disinfected and get that piece of nail out. You might even need a stitch of two, perhaps even a tetanus shot."

"A SHOT???! You’re kiddin’?"

"No, I’m serious, Starsk. I can’t believe you don’t feel that! Come on, let’s go to the med desk."

Kenneth again took hold of Dave’s arm. By now, Dave was looking extremely dimwitted from one Kenneth to another.

"Kenneth." Kenneth II's icy voice sounded and brought his son back to the reality of his father’s visit.  
"I’m sure young --- I’m sure your roommate can find his own way to the medical facility here. We weren’t quite finished yet."

"Oh, I think we were, sir. I thought you were just about to leave," Kenneth replied, his voice a hushed, hoarse growl.

Dave immediately picked up on the mutual hostility between father and son and began to feel extremely uncomfortable being in the middle of it.  
"Hey, listen, Hutch. Your dad is right, I can easily go by myself. Your dad don’t come around that often so why don’t ya just finish your visit, huh? I ain’t dyin’ or nothin’, it’s just a scratch. Okay? Sir, been nice meetin’ ya."

Dave again offered his hand to shake Hutchinson II's hand.  
"See ya."

Dave gave Kenneth an almost pleading look, which conveyed to Kenneth he should at least be civil with his father, and left the room again.


	58. Chapter 58

##### FIFTY-EIGHTH INSTALLMENT

Kenneth Hutchinson II looked long and hard at his son, who returned his scrutiny with a mildly hostile look.

Finally the older Hutchinson picked up the writ from Vanessa's lawyers and said,  
"I understand now why your marriage didn't work. I uh, I won't be bothering you and your **business** anymore, rest assured. But you **do** understand I will have to testify on behalf of Vanessa's side, should I be asked to, in your divorce proceedings regarding the trust fund."

Kenneth III felt like the air had just been sucked out of his lungs.  
"Wh-what? Why?"

Kenneth II looked at the floor.  
"Well, it's obvious that the institution of marriage is wasted on you. I've always told your mother you lost all discipline during your college years. You started hanging around with those radicals and hippies. That underground legal aid fiasco ---"

"You know damned well we merely assisted the underprivileged with their legal problems."

"If someone has legal problems, he got into those himself! You've been turning the world upside down ever since you joined those radicals! Those damned hippies with their 'free love' and 'everybody's equal' nonsense. And now I see you've made your definite choice. Very well, then you leave me no other option than to tell Vanessa's attorneys the truth about you and if that means that poor girl can claim some of your trust fund, then so be it! --- The humiliation ------."

The older man started for the door, but Kenneth blocked his way.

"What the hell are you talking about? Would you care to explain, please, Father?"

Hutchinson II looked at his son with disdain.  
"I arrived here about thirty minutes before you. The duty officer opened your room for me, so that I could wait for you in here. I was just looking out of the window when I saw you arrive with that ---- that---- boy, and I already sensed something -----. And I was confirmed in my fears just now, when I saw you two busy ----- disgusting."

Kenneth's face became a mask of disgust and disbelief. With a low, hoarse voice he said,  
"Just what the hell are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. It's there, plain for everyone to see. **My** son, favoring men over women. It's an abomination!"

Kenneth III suddenly was beside himself with fury at his father. He grabbed Kenneth II by the arms and shook him as he hissed,  
"You know something, Father? You've just proven to me you really don't know me at all. What you've just witnessed was an act of friendship. **FRIENDSHIP**, Father. Nothing more, nothing less.   
I **know** that the word friendship in your dictionary only refers to exchanging investment tips amongst the boys in the club.  
To self indulgent back slaps that overpaid, under-involved lawyers give each other. To sending those whose assistance you might need in the future your generic Christmas card each year.  
Well, I've got news for you, Father. Friendship involves **feelings**. Liking another person as a **friend**, caring about him **or** her and being concerned for him or her AS A **FRIEND**. It's unconditional. It doesn't depend on whether the other party has money, or status or power. It depends on whether feelings for each other click. **Friendly** feelings, Father. No more, no less.  
Now, I understand that's hard for you to imagine, since I don't recall you were ever exactly good in the feelings department, were you, sir?"

Both Hutchinson men were shaking now. Kenneth released his father from his grip.

Finally the younger Kenneth spoke again, in a soft voice.  
"You **could not** have been more wrong about me, or about what you **thought** you just witnessed between Dave and me. He's no one that you'd consider important. Yes, he comes from a blue-collar background, his grandparents were immigrants --- but let's face it; so was Grandfather Hutchinson.   
Dave didn't go to college, he doesn't have money or status, but I tell you one thing he has that many of your esteemed **friends **lack. That kid has more integrity inside him than that whole bunch you spend each Saturday night with at your 'Gentlemen's Club.' I can only hope some of that will rub off on me."

Kenneth III sighed deeply, opened the door and -- while looking his father straight in the face -- said,  
"If my little outburst means I'll risk losing my trust fund to Vanessa, so be it. I really hope for you though, Father, that you may see the light one day. Perhaps **then** you will be able to find at least **one** friend in your life-time. Goodbye."

Hutchinson II was caught off guard by his son's uncharacteristic eruption. He fumbled a bit with the writ, then sighed and started for the door. He stopped before Kenneth, and looked his son in the eyes one more time. Then he nodded and left.

Kenneth closed the door, trembling. _Good God, what have I done?_ he thought to himself. In the past half-hour he had surprised no one more than himself with his actions. For the first time in his life he'd stood up to his father with this much force,. He'd taken sides against his father. Although Dave was not actively involved in this "side-taking", Kenneth felt as if he'd taken Dave's side against his father.

He'd realized how much the kid had begun to mean to him, how much he appreciated his friendship with Dave Starsky. And he had argued with his father to such a point where he was risking losing his trust fund.

Kenneth felt very strange inside. Emotionally drained. Empty, but for the first time not cleansed, as he would feel after a long morning run contemplating his life, or after a meditation session. Kenneth felt like an explorer of ancient times, sailing the unknown waters, fearing that if he took his ship too far it would fall off the flat earth.


	59. Chapter 59

##### FIFTY-NINTH INSTALLMENT

Meanwhile, Kenneth Hutchinson II was just as overcome by the scene that had played itself out moments ago between himself and his only son. He stood, staring at the door to his son’s room for a minute, before slowly descending the stairs to the entrance hall.

He was just as slowly making his way back to the parking lot when he passed the infirmary where Dave was in the process of putting his t-shirt back on after having received a tetanus shot and four stitches to his shoulder wound.

Oblivious to the contents of the heated argument that had just taken place between Kenneth and his father, Dave quickly sprinted toward his roommate’s father and called out to him.

"Mr. Hutchinson. Mr. Hutchinson!"

Kenneth’s father woke up from his reflections and looked into the youthful face opposite him.

"Hi again, sir. I, uh, I just wanted to --- well --- to thank you for raising such great guy, sir. Hutch has helped me through some rough times lately and uhm, well, I don’t think I’d still be here if it weren’t for him. So thank you."

Hutchinson II was puzzled.  
"Why are you thanking **me** for that, young man?"

"It’s, uh, Dave, sir. Remember? Dave Starsky. Well, I figured you bein’ his dad an’ all --- I mean, you **DID** raise him, didn’t ya? So I guessed I owed you some thanks, too."

Hutchinson II smirked. Then, just for politeness sake, he asked,  
"Would you mind telling me what Kenneth did for you to be so grateful to him?"

Dave’s face suddenly was covered in a veil of sadness, which caught the older Hutchinson off guard.

"I – I lost my best friend at the Academy, sir. A young guy, whose name was Jeremy. He was only 22. I took the news real bad and if it hadn’t been for your son, I dunno if I’da stayed on. But he reminded me why I wanted to be a cop like my dad and what that all means to me and stuff ---. I mean, he’s really been there for me, ya know, these past few weeks."

"So, your father is a policeman, too?" Hutchinson II awkwardly tried to engage in conversation.

"Yeah, he was."

"Oh? Retired now?"

"No, sir. Dead."

Again Kenneth’s father was thrown off guard by the simplicity of Dave’s response.  
"I’m -- sorry to hear that. Recently?"

"No, sir. He died when I was 11."

Kenneth's father was genuinely thunderstruck. Then after a long moment he asked Dave,  
"Did he die in the line of duty?"

"Sorta. He was murdered all right, but we still don't know if it had anything to do with any case he'd been workin' on."

"And you **still **wanted to become a policeman?"

"Yes, sir." Dave sounded as if he did not understand why that should surprise Mr. Hutchinson.  
"It's a great job. My dad always loved to help people, ya know? I used to love the stories he told about how his days went and how he'd helped catching a purse- snatcher, or a gang member or whatever. He loved helping people and that's what I wanna do, too." Dave beamed as he spoke.

"You seem to know **just** what you want to do with your life," Hutchinson II stated, more than he asked.

"I guess I've always felt I wanted to become a cop," Dave answered.

Another pause. Then Kenneth's father asked the curly-haired cadet, for whom he now felt an odd sense of affection,  
"What about my son? What about Kenneth? How do you feel about him?"

Without hesitation Dave answered.  
"Oh, I think he'll make a fine cop, sir. He's got a good feel for people, ya know? I mean, it's like he can really sense people's troubles plus he's smart enough to think up solutions, too. He's the lead in our section as far as academics go, sir. He's a good marksman and good at self-defense. But most of all he's got a good feel about what a cop should be. Nope, I think he's going to be one helluva great addition to the force, once he's graduated."

Kenneth Hutchinson II was touched by Dave's answer. Not only because the young cadet was so generous in singing his son's praise, but mainly because the youth's innocent and genuine answer dispelled all of the older Hutchinson's fears about the nature of the relationship between Dave and Kenneth he thought he'd witnessed before in their room. It was as if a rock was lifted from his chest and for the first time he allowed a smile to appear on his face. He offered Dave his hand and smiled as he said,  
"That's kind of you, Dave. It's always nice for a father to hear his son is a success at whatever it is he's doing."

Dave enthusiastically shook Mr. Hutchinson's hand.

"Well, I have to go now. You'll pass my greetings to my son for me. It's been nice meeting you, Dave." Mr. Hutchinson turned and took a few steps toward the parking lot. Then he stopped and turned back to Dave again.  
"By the way, how's your shoulder?"

Dave gave Mr. Hutchinson his full 1000-watt lopsided smile and answered,  
"Well, they had to give me a shot, but other than that, I'm doin' fine. Thanks for askin', sir."

"Just take care of that. Goodbye, Dave."

"Goodbye, sir. Drive safely now."

Mr. Hutchinson turned around and started walking toward the parking lot again and waved one time.

Dave beamed. _The old guy ain't so bad after all! Good to know him and Hutch made up._


	60. Chapter 60

##### SIXTIETH INSTALLMENT

Dave sprinted back to his room and burst the door open, all excited about his roommate's reconciliation with his dad.  
"Hiya, just said goodbye to your dad!" Dave exclaimed as he entered the room.

Kenneth was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
"What? When? Where did you see him?"

"Just now, on his way to his car. Ya know, he really is nicer than I thought at first. I'm glad you guys made up."

"Made up? What are you talking about?"

"You and your old man! You guys made up, didn't ya?"

"Hardly." Kenneth sighed, sitting up on the edge of his bed.  
"I think he's taking sides with Vanessa and that's probably going to cost me an arm and a leg."

"Why would he do **that**? **You're **his son! From what you told me, he didn't even **like** it when you married her."

"He didn't. But he likes the alternative he **thinks **he saw even less," Kenneth said bitterly.

"Huh? Alternative? What are ya talkin' about?" Dave didn't have a clue.

Kenneth got up and slowly walked across their room.  
"My dearly beloved, bone-headed, bigoted, prejudiced, snobbish and ancient father thought we ---" Kenneth let out a snort and shook his head.  
"Oh, man -- this will kill you ---" he shook his head some more and chuckled, bitterly.

"What? Tell me!" Dave was bursting with curiosity, not knowing what to expect.

"Okay, brace yourself. My wholesome father thinks he has to take Vanessa's side in the divorce proceedings because in **his **perception, **I'm** not the marrying kind." Kenneth looked at Dave, who gazed back at him, clueless.

"He simply feels he has no other option than to take Vanessa's side because my marriage to her was a sham to begin with, since I ---" he chuckled again, "since I'm so **obviously **inclined to the other side." Kenneth looked, genuinely amused now, at Dave.

Open-mouthed, Dave looked back at Kenneth.

"Do you **believe** that?" Kenneth asked.

"What? **I've** got no idea what you're **talkin'** about!" Dave exclaimed, voice high with curiosity.

Kenneth couldn't believe the innocence Dave expressed on the subject.  
"My dad thought we, you and I, were just a bit **too** friendly with each other." Kenneth looked into Dave's face, only to find his roommate still didn't seem to have a clue as to what he was implying.

"Starsk, my father thinks you and I are an item ----- romantically involved ----- queer, gay, homosexual; a couple!"

Dave's face contorted and cringed in a way that made Kenneth laugh out loud.

"Why on earth would he think **that**?" Dave cried out, in disbelief that the man he had the brief, but friendly, conversation with, could think such a thing.

"Well," Kenneth said, as he finally began to unpack his overnight bag,  
"I've been thinking about that ever since he left this room and I think I've discovered why."

"Why?" Dave asked anxiously.

"I think it's because he's such a closed man. You wouldn't believe how much he differs from his dad. Remember you were surprised that my dad didn't hug me anymore after grade school? I told you my family is not the touchy-feely kind of family? Well, my grandfather wasn't a big hugger either, but at least the man had feelings. I could talk to him about just about everything. I don't know what made my father so distant, or my mother for that matter. What it comes down to is that, my father's fear of showing or expressing his feelings makes him very suspicious of anyone who expresses his feelings freely, you know, like **your** family does."

Kenneth let out a warm chuckle.  
"God, I'd **love** to see him amongst the Starskys and Mancowiczes!! He'd absolutely freeze!" Kenneth laughed out loud and freely, then looked at Dave who didn't seem to be sharing his glee.  
"What? Are you upset because he thought of us as 'a couple'?"

"Nah, that ain't it. To each his own." Dave said, looking pensively.  
"I was just thinkin' how sad it must be, that he don't feel free enough to show his feelings openly. Must feel like having a perpetual cramp."

Kenneth looked surprised at his young roommate.

"He ain't a bad guy at all, ya know, Hutch. As a matter of fact, I think he's proud of ya."

Kenneth smirked.  
"Yeah, right. In his eyes I've --"

"No, no, lemme finish. I just talked to the man outside. When I told him I thought you'd make a good cop, he positively glowed! I think he's just worried about ya, ya know, like a good father should worry about his children's future?  
So you guys come from a world of money. You **can't **blame him for being worried about ya because you turned your back on that. He don't know any other world!  
Plus he comes from a world where Andy and Alice get married and have 2.5 kids, because that's safe and secure. So of course he's gonna go nuts when he thinks you've got different tendencies! He **just** wants to keep ya safe from bad stuff ya know, like poverty and gay-bashing! He may not throw his arm around your shoulder ever, but he's **still** lookin' out for ya, cos he's your dad, Hutch. Can't ya see that? Don't be too hard on the guy; he's from a different time."

Dave's heartfelt speech suddenly made Kenneth see the light.

"How did **you **get to be so wise, huh?" he asked, as he smiled at Dave.

Dave gave Kenneth a shy smile in return.  
"I guess I must've listened when my great grandma gave me lectures from the old country."

They both laughed.

"So, wise old man, what do you suggest I do next? I mean, I really blew my fuse with him."

"You just wait a day or two. I've got a feelin' the both of ya's are gonna pick up the phone at the same time and call each other. I know he was already thinkin' things over on his way to his car. **You** surely were going over everything when I walked in here!"

"Yes, I was. Okay, I will." Kenneth put his overnight bag back in his closet and turned back to Dave. He squeezed his shoulder and softly said,  
"Thanks."

Dave cringed a bit, causing Kenneth to quickly pull back his hand.  
"God, I'm sorry, how's your shoulder?"

"I'll live, as long as you stop pawing me! I'm beginnin' to think your old man was right about ya."

"Yeah? In what way?"

"Ya can't keep your hands off my beautiful body!" Dave said, while wiggling his eyebrows Groucho Marx fashion.

Then both roommates broke up laughing and went downstairs where they joined John and some other cadets for their last free hours of the weekend.


	61. Chapter 61

##### SIXTY-FIRST INSTALLMENT

Dave had been right in assessing that both Kenneth III and Kenneth II would come around and reach out for each other again. With only one month left before graduation, father and son had put their pride and hurt feelings aside and had tentatively begun communicating again, both cautious not to break the tender new bond they were trying to create.

After his first phone call with his dad since their heated argument, Kenneth had returned to their room to find Dave sitting on his bed, waiting anxiously for the outcome. When Kenneth had shared with Dave how the conversation had gone, the younger cadet had just beamed with an almost sappy look. He did not like soapy scenes, this Dave Starsky, but he was a sucker for happy endings.

And so all cadets were working towards graduation. What had seemed like a long stretch of 21 weeks ahead of them at one point, had gone by much faster than they could have imagined up front. Not only had they been transformed from a number of individuals into a solid, united group, but they had also acquired skills and knowledge, insights and experience in things they had never really before taken into consideration.

Several events had influenced the entire group emotionally, such as of course the tragic loss of Jeremy.

Other experiences had only made their mark on the individuals involved.

Kenneth was running along the track field one Saturday morning, contemplating the past week and months. As he was doing his regular five miles, he thought back over everything that had happened since he'd begun this police training.

He vividly remembered bumping into Dave that very first introductory day. Smiling to himself as he ran, Kenneth's mind analyzed his relationship with the Starsky kid.

_And I thought he was still a teenager! He really looked like he was still wet behind the ears. God, we couldn't have differed more from each other -- a walking cholesterol bomb. I wonder if he ever knew how much he irritated me? God, Starsk, I already thought you were weird, but when you had that cold burrito for breakfast ----_

_I don't know how the hell you do it, but despite everything that should really be making the gap between us wider, you still get to me in a way I can't explain._

_Who could have thought that the stuck up, academically formed, rich kid from Minnesota could end up the best of friends with the blue collar, streetwise, sloppy punk from New York? But I'm glad we met, buddy. I can't even imagine us not being friends anymore._

_I wonder what you'll do, after we graduate in a few weeks. Sure, you'll continue rising in the ranks because becoming a cop is all you ever wanted since you were 16. But which direction will you go? I can see you in Narco or Homicide. You have just the right edge for that. Now what should I pick? You know, Starsk, I still don't have a clue. How come you're so much more determined and wise in these kinds of choices, even though you're 5 years younger than I am? Being focused doesn't seem to fit into your character, yet at certain things you're the most focused person I have ever met!_

_I wonder who your Field Training Officer will be, after we graduate, or mine for that matter. Seems strange to think all of us guys are going to be separated again, after having spent so many hours, weeks, months together. I really dread the day that we'll have to say goodbye, go our own way again._ Kenneth chuckled to himself as he entered the last lap of his five-mile run. _Who could have thought I'd ever admit, even if it's just to myself, I was going to miss you, miss being around you? You really know how to work your way into people's systems, Starsk!_

Kenneth arrived at the point, close to the entrance to the track field, where he had left his towel and jacket. He found Dave there, holding up a bottle of water.  
"Hiya, I thought you could use this," he called out to Kenneth.

"My, my. What service!" Kenneth panted as he approached his roommate.

He took a sip from the cold water and put the towel around him as Dave looked on.  
"What have you been up to so far?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well ---- I got up ----" Dave began as they both started for the locker rooms.

"Yeah?"

"And then I went to the showers ----- got back to our room -----"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, of course! I ain't finished yet! Now where was I?" Dave said, with righteous indignation.

"You got back to our room." Kenneth enjoyed this little nonsense banter they had developed between themselves. It just felt so good to him, being able to be so silly together. It just dawned on him, that even these nonsensical conversations they'd been having every so often lately, were actually proof of how comfortable they had become with each other over the past period of time they had more or less been forced to spend so closely together.

"Oh, yeah. So, after I put my stuff away, I went down to the cafeteria ---- had breakfast ---" Dave looked mischievously at Kenneth, a slight grin already beginning at the corners of his mouth.  
"Ya wanna know what I had for breakfast?" he asked.

Kenneth chuckled. This, too, had become part of what was almost like a ritual between the two of them. He glanced sideways at Dave, who managed to look not a day over 4 years in age, with his slowly forming smile and his innocent expression of anticipation, filled with hope that his roommate would -- as always -- take the bait.  
"Sure, what **did** you have for breakfast?"

"Well, remember we could pick between fish, potatoes and salad or sauerkraut, sausage and mustard yesterday for dinner?" Dave began, enthusiastically.

Kenneth's smile was fading as he could already sense where this was going. He looked sideways at Dave again, thinking how on earth it was possible this kid was still standing upright, with his appetite for disgusting food combinations.  
"Yeah-----?"

"Well, Cook still had some sardines left over, and I had already asked him to set aside any sausage he might have left from yesterday. So I had some leftovers for breakfast. Sauerkraut, sardines, sausages, toast, only one chocolate donut, orange juice and coffee. Oh, and some jello for dessert."

Kenneth could feel his stomach turn.  
"Dessert? Since when does breakfast include dessert?"

Dave just looked at him, vacant expression pasted on his face.

"You know something, Starsk? You **really** should think about your future. The way you eat, I swear, you're going to **kill** yourself one of these days! I'm not saying this because I'm a wheat-head or a blender-offender as you so eloquently call me --- and **don't **make that face! You think I don't know the nicknames you've made up for me? I'm saying it because I'm worried about you. You **can't **keep eating what you put down that mouth of yours each day, and not suffer the consequences at **some **point! You **really** should start taking care of yourself more!"

Dave was leaning against the lockers, looking on patiently as Kenneth dried himself and stripped to take a shower.  
"Are you done now, Mom?" he asked, as Kenneth disappeared into a shower stall.

"Wise guy. You mark my words, Starsk. Better be safe than sorry."

"I'll live. Or have ya forgotten I'm the best of our section at physical ed.?" Dave called to Kenneth, over the sound of the water.

"You're young now, but even as we speak -- your arteries are closing up."

Dave's moves became suspended. He was just in the process of unwrapping a candy bar, half an hour after finishing breakfast.  
"Yeah, well --- everyone in my family is a good eater. My granddad David? He's 75, Grandma Rosa? She's 73. Granddad Micha is dead, but he lived to be 80, Grandma Eileen is 87. So you see? Us Connolys and Starskys got strong blood."

"Yes, well, somebody's always got to be the first!" Kenneth said, as he exited the shower, looking with disdain at Dave's moving jaws.

Together they went to the dormitory, checked if there was any mail in and went up to their room.

Once there, Kenneth got excited as he discovered an envelope from his attorney.  
"Please let this be what I hope it is!" he said, excitedly.

"What?" Dave looked over Kenneth's shoulder as he ripped the envelope apart.

Kenneth's eyes were racing over the letter and he became more and more excited. Then he halted for a moment and began going through his other mail. He found a smaller envelope and ripped that apart too.

All the while, Dave was taking in his roommate's actions with growing wonder.

Once Kenneth had finished reading both letters he turned around and grabbed Dave, smothering him in a tight bear hug. When he let go again, he held Dave at arm's length and beamed into his young friend's shocked features, complete with eyes wide from bewilderment.

"I owe you a thank you, buddy. A major, major thank you!" Kenneth said, grinning widely.

"Okay ----" Dave hesitated, looking a bit suspiciously at his roommate. _Why's the brainiac goin' all funny on me? What did **I** do?  
_"What did I do?"

"I don't know what exactly it was that you did, but whatever it was, you turned my father around totally, and he took a stance against Vanessa, in the divorce proceedings. She has no grounds at all to make a claim on my trust fund, plus, her attorney has received a warning from the court to co-operate in bringing this divorce to a swift solution! By the end of this month I might have two reasons to celebrate: I might get my divorce the same time we graduate!"

"Oh, that's just terrific, just terrific Hutch! So you can keep your money?"

"Looks like it."

"So what are ya gonna do with it?"

Kenneth turned to Dave, not understanding his question.  
"What do you mean, what am I going to do with it?"

"Well, are ya gonna just leave it there, let it grow? Or are ya gonna invest with it? Ya know somethin'? You're probably the richest cop on the force, now that you can keep your trust fund!"

Kenneth sobered up immediately. Because he had never really touched his trust fund, he never considered himself rich. But suddenly it dawned on him, that just knowing he had a considerable nest egg, might have indeed been the reason why he was so indecisive at times. After all, he never needed a career to make a living. He always knew in the back of his head that he would be able to live off his trust fund for a considerable amount of time, without starving. Maybe if the trust fund weren't there, or at least, not in the amount it was now, he might take day to day choices more seriously. _God, could it be Dad was right after all? And it took Starsk of all people to make me see that? Shit, if we go down **that** road, then even Vanessa is right, to some degree!_

Kenneth quickly put on a clean shirt and pants, grabbed the letter from his attorney and headed for the door.

"Hey? What'cha doin' now?"

"I'll be right back. Don't go away," was all Kenneth said, as he hurried downstairs to make a phone call, leaving Dave behind for a change, wondering what had gotten into his roommate.


	62. Chapter 62

##### SIXTY-SECOND INSTALLMENT

  
**Graduation Week.**

The last of the 21 weeks at the Police Academy had begun.

During the course, each student had received as much individual instruction and attention as possible. The class coordinators, Captain Branson and Tactical Officer Captain Wellman, had drilled "their men" to perfection. All the other instructional staff, the specialists, had shared their knowledge and experience with the cadets. They had used various teaching methods to familiarize each student with the handling of firearms and the various police vehicles, as well as getting a solid base in self-defense techniques. The cadets had even received rudimentary training in psychology and dealing with a diversity of people under stressful circumstances.

The emphasis of the course had been on learning. The Academy used a para-military structure designed to create a high discipline, moderate stress environment. In addition to the knowledge and skills the cadets had acquired in the classroom, they were given the chance to develop self-confidence, decision-making skills, and effective interpersonal skills, all of which are required to be a successful police officer. Now, as the moment of graduation neared, the entire staff of the Academy could see the fruit of their commitment to providing the highest quality instruction possible in order to promote student success.

The Academy curriculum included over 400 individual performance objectives divided into 41 learning domains. During the run of the course, the cadets had been tested extensively on their mastery of each learning domain. Now, in the final week, they were presented with the ultimate test: the exams. In order to successfully conclude the training at the Academy the minimum passing score for the written examination was 80%.

All cadets had been required to participate in study groups that were organized with the help of the Class Tactical Officer. Dave, and before he was killed, Jeremy had received additional help from John and Kenneth.

The tactical officers performed daily inspections of the individual sections and had evaluated each cadet three times during their time at the Academy. Dave's performance had been dubious during the first evaluation, but had still been close enough to the minimum of merits for the Academy to let him continue with the training. His enthusiasm and obvious feel for the field of law enforcement had helped the Academy staff in their decision to wait and see how this "Starsky kid" would develop. They had made a wise choice because, after the extensive help from both John and Kenneth, Dave had grown enormously at the academic level and was now, perhaps, the best all-round cadet in his section.

Law enforcement demands strong teamwork and the cadets had learned its value very early in the Academy program. They had spent the better part of their waking hours working together over the entire 21 weeks. Each Academy section was operated using a "chain of command" that included a cadet platoon leader and four squad leaders. The Class Tactical Officer selected individuals for these leadership positions and rotated them on a weekly basis.

Although Dave was the youngest cadet in the entire Academy, he had been one of the few cadets who had scored extra merits during his week as platoon leader. Although his ideas did not always follow the designated road to reach a certain goal, it was Dave's inventiveness as well as his very unique and individual way of thinking which proved to the Academy staff this young cadet would probably fare very well in the real world of law enforcement.

Kenneth had done exceptionally well on the academic part of the course. His pacifistic streak at first had made it hard for him to get used to the para-militaristic approach of the Academy. Gradually, however, he had learned to turn the switch inside his head and to begin rationalizing things. Sharing a room with Dave whose sometimes simple views on life had been an eye opener to Kenneth, had certainly helped him in justifying the Academy's ways to him. Now he, too, was in the Academy's top three.

The Academy program concluded with four days of scenario-based testing that allowed cadets to really apply all that they had learned at a level just shy of what they could expect in a field-training program.

It would be a very stressful time for every cadet, as each scenario had to be passed in order to graduate.

On Monday they had the first half of the final written test. The cadets from all sections were seated in the gym in neat, straight rows. The silence was enough to hear a pin drop and most cadets used every minute to fill out the test-forms.

On Tuesday the cadets were tested on their ability to shoot revolvers and semi-automatic handguns.

They were tested on how they qualified with semi-automatic handguns and shotguns in both day light and low light conditions.

They were tested on their use of 9mm, .40 and .45 caliber weapons at the target range.

They were tested on the range for both static target and combat movement, which reflected the type of shooting situations a law enforcement officer might encounter in the field.

Later on Tuesday they were tested on the driver-training track. The final driving test included a timed high-speed course with over 700 cones. Cadets had to demonstrate the ability to drive a vehicle safely by hitting no more than three cones within a maximum time limit.

On Wednesday they had the second half of the final written test and finally, on Thursday, they were tested on their self defense and assessment skills. The assessment skill entailed role-play scenarios in which the cadets were tested on their knowledge of psychology and their abilities to handle situations involving the general public.

As soon as a test-day was over, all results of the written tests were transferred to a central law enforcement facility where the results were immediately checked and verified, so that by Monday all cadets would know whether or not they had concluded the Academy's training successfully.

The physical part of the exams, being the command of firearms, driving skills and self-defense mastery was graded immediately.

Monday evening, some of the cadets, including Kenneth, John and Dave met at the basketball court to discuss the first half of the written exams. John was quite confident he would have a near perfect score, which didn't surprise anybody, since he was blessed with a photographic memory. Kenneth knew he at least made it well within the 80% margin and even Dave had a good feeling about the outcome. They played a short game of basketball before retiring to their rooms since another long day lay ahead of them.

On Tuesday Dave managed to achieve a perfect score hitting all the targets with all the weapons used, even excelling with his right hand. Even Captain Branson, who was attending this part of the examinations, seemed to be beaming with pride as "the kid" made the course look ridiculously simple.

The only one who beat Dave in the shooting test was John, who also had a perfect score, but whose overall average was just a few points higher than Dave's.


	63. Chapter 63

##### SIXTY-THIRD INSTALLMENT

Wednesday night, after the second half of the written test, Dave and Kenneth were lying in their beds, reminiscing about the months that lay behind them and contemplating the end that was soon to come.

"I think I done well on this test. Better than Monday," Dave said.  
"I think together with my shooting results this day might just tie me over and secure my graduation."

"Oh, come on, Starsk. I think you scored well over 80%. We compared answers, remember? The differences were minor. You're in, buddy! You made it! Officer!" Kenneth ended with a chuckle.

A smile broke on Dave's face.  
"Ya think?"

"Sure!"

"Yeah, I think I probably did. Phew, who could've thunk it, huh? Remember my first test results?"

"Sure do, buddy! Kind of, modest, shall we say?"

Dave laughed out loud.  
"Always the diplomat, Hutch! They sucked, man. Big time! I gotta tell ya, though. The things you and John taught me worked much better than the things from study group. If you guys hadn't been around, I might just as well have left."

"I doubt it."

"Really, man! It was just too much book stuff, ya know? I never knew there was so little action and so much book stuff before you can become a cop. I can't even **imagine** my dad having gone through this stuff. He was even worse than me as far as reading and stuff went. My mom, she's the one with the books. He was the one with the tools."

"Well, I think it's safe to say you made it. Now we only have self-defense and role-play left. How do you think you'll do on that?"

"Hmmm, I prefer self-defense. That role-playing stuff is weird, ya know? I ain't no actor. I swear, man, if one of those out of town instructors is putting on a bad act as a wino, ya know, like Sergeant Pomeroy did a while back, I'm gonna burst a vein laughing and flunk the test!"

Kenneth laughed. Indeed they'd gone through some hilarious moments almost two months earlier, when Sergeant Pomeroy put so much drama in his portrayal as an authentic drunk that half the class broke out in hysterics, led by Dave who ended up on the floor in a helpless heap, convulsing with laughter. Needless to say Captain Branson had not been amused at all, nor was Sergeant Pomeroy, but Captain Wellman had smoothed out the situation and Dave had gotten off with only a mild reprimand.

"Okay, then concentrate on the self-defense bit. And as far as keeping a straight face during role-play, if you'd only meditated with me every once in a while, you would now be able to shut your mind off and focus on a concentration point of your choice. Be stoic, you know? That's what I always do."

"Can ya teach me?"

"Oh, come on, Starsky! It's much too late to learn now! It takes weeks, sometimes months or years even to perfect that technique!"

Dave sighed deeply.  
"Yeah, I guess so."

Silence.

"I do have an alternative that might work, but you'd have to concentrate deeply."

"Yeah?"

"You just find yourself a mantra that will make you calm, focused and will help you concentrate."

"A what?"

"A mantra, like a little sentence you keep repeating to yourself inside your head. It works almost like self-hypnosis."

Dave got up, leaning on one elbow.

"Yeah? So what do you suggest I'd say to myself?"

Kenneth thought for a moment.  
"Well, something that keeps you focused on your task, which keeps you serious and will prevent you from getting distracted and breaking out laughing. Something that reminds you, you want to graduate."

"Something like, uhm, 'I can do it.' Hmmm?"

"Well ---- that might be a little bit too obvious. How about, uhm --- what do you want to become, eventually, after graduation?"

"A cop."

"Yes, I **know** that. That's pretty obvious, this isn't beautician school! What do you hope to achieve? What rank? Captain, Commissioner?"

"Nah, I don't want no desk job."

"Well, **what **then?"

"Uhm, I dunno? Detective, maybe? You know those guys who can pretty much do what they wanna do, within the bounds of the regulations, of course. They kinda make their own hours and they can decide for themselves how they do things, ya know? Oh, and they get to wear their own clothes, with decent shoes."

"All right, Detective. Say to yourself 'Detective Starsky' and repeat it endlessly inside your head. That's your goal, and you can only achieve it if you graduate."

"Yeah? I should say that to myself?"

"Sure. Well, **not **out loud of course, quietly ---- inside your head."

"Yeah!"

Silence.

"That's a good idea, Hutch! I think it'll work. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now let's get some sleep, huh? Otherwise, neither of us is going to graduate."

"Right. Nighty, night."

"Yeah, see you in the morning."


	64. Chapter 64

##### SIXTY-FOURTH INSTALLMENT

**Friday**

All the exams in all the subjects were done. Homeroom was dismissed, but not after a final instruction from Captain Branson.

"Gentlemen."

Branson looked sternly across the homeroom, surveying the face of each cadet he'd been a mentor to for the past 20 weeks or so.  
"This is the last official day of classes at the Academy. As I speak, the results of all the exams you and your fellow cadets have taken are being evaluated at the State Evaluation Board for Law Enforcement Services. You will leave the Academy today. Those of you who have stayed on the grounds these past months will pack up your belongings and leave the rooms in pristine state, as you found them at the beginning of this training. You will leave your books in the boxes here in the homeroom. Down in the reception hall, you will receive a schedule for next week in which you will be able to read when your presence is requested here to find out your results as well as for graduation day, when your graduation will become official. Please be reminded that each time you visit the Academy you will be fully dressed to the requirements of the dress code of this Academy. Gentlemen, that will be all."

The cadets filed out of the homeroom and each cadet went on his way. Kenneth and Dave walked to their room.

"Let's first get the books back, huh?" Kenneth said.

"Yeah."

Without knowing they were both feeling the same about their impending separation, Dave and Kenneth walked back to their room in perfect, quiet synch. There, they retrieved their boxes filled with books and -- just as silently -- took the boxes back to homeroom.

Back again they went, in silence, to their room to pack up their personal belongings.

"So, it's uh, it's back to Uncle Al and Aunt Rosie?" Kenneth broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Dave answered, without looking up.

They emptied their closets and filled their overnight bags, suitcases and boxes.

"You?" Dave, who didn't seem to be able to say any words consisting of more than one syllable, asked.

"Oh, get back home. Spend a night or two with my downstairs neighbor and move back into my apartment."

Dave looked up at Kenneth.

"Why?"

Kenneth stopped packing too.  
"Why what?"

"Why ya gotta stay with your neighbor?"

"Because my sub-letters' new apartment won't become available until Monday."

"Hmmm." Dave returned his attention to packing, as did Kenneth.

They both finished at the same time and picked up some items to bring to their cars.

They walked to their cars in silence, put the items inside in silence and walked back up to their room in silence.

There they picked up the last of their items and closed the door to their room for the last time. They looked each other briefly in the eyes and then went on their way to the parking lot for the last time.

While crossing the campus grounds, they bumped into John Colby.

"Hey, it's Husky and Starch! Geez, why the long faces, guys? It's over, it's done! We made it!" John exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

Kenneth smiled wearily at John and glanced quickly at Dave who, indeed, seemed a bit down in the dumps.  
"I don't know, John, I guess we're a bit too sentimental for our own good, huh? Never thought I'd miss the place," Kenneth said, as he looked up at the dormitory.

John laughed, then gave Dave a teasing jab.  
"And you, Puppy?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm still not sure I made it through," Dave answered.

"You made it! I'm positive. Don't worry about it," John assured his young buddy.

"How come you're so chipper, huh?" Kenneth curiously asked.

"Oh, I think I've got something coming my way, but I won't know for sure until Monday."

"Sounds intriguing," Kenneth answered.

"How about the missus?" John asked.

"Oh, that reminds me! Will you guys wait here a minute? I forgot to check our mail, Starsk!" and off Kenneth went, dashing back into the dormitory.

John scrutinized Dave, who seemed very absent-minded.  
"Are you okay, Puppy?"

Dave looked back at John, then smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just --- aaaww, forget it." He looked at the ground.

"What? Come on, out with it!"

"You guys have become good friends, ya know? I'm gonna miss you guys," Dave said as he innocently looked into John's face.

"Oh, buddy," John said, as he patted Dave on the arm before pulling him into a short but sincere hug,  
"I'm gonna miss you guys, too. But there's always the phone! Here, let me write down my number." John got out a pen and his address book and scribbled down his number. He handed the pen and book over to Dave who was in the process of writing down his number when Kenneth returned with a big grin on his face, carrying their last mail received at the Academy.

"Good news, I presume, Officer Hutchinson?" John asked, assuming a German accent.

"Jawohl, Herr Lieutenant Colby, Sir." Kenneth replied, also in a German accent.

"Whassat?" Dave asked, indicating the large manila envelope Kenneth was holding.

"Gentlemen, you are looking at one FREE man! You may congratulate me. No kisses, a handshake will do." Kenneth was simply beaming.

"Oh, wow, that's terrific, Hutch!" Dave exclaimed enthusiastically. More so than John even, Dave was aware of how heavily the entire divorce had weighed on Kenneth's shoulders. Dave hugged Kenneth tightly and Kenneth reciprocated the hug affectionately.

John watched the two friends and smiled. At the beginning of the training he and Kenneth had been the closer friends, but as time had moved on, it had become clear that the friendship Kenneth had with Dave went deeper than the one Ken had with him.

John extended his hand to Kenneth.  
"Finally, you got what you've been waiting for so long. Congratulations, buddy." John pulled Kenneth into a hug.

"Wow, I'm so relieved. I feel like celebrating. You guys wanna go out for a drink, huh? My treat."

"Let me get my stuff first, guys. Do you mind?" John asked.

Kenneth and Dave waited for John to get his belongings out of his room and the three of them drove their respective cars downtown.


	65. Chapter 65

##### SIXTY-FIFTH INSTALLMENT

They ended up having lunch and a few beers together before they exited the cafe and walked to their cars.

"Well, see you guys next week, huh?" John asked as he shook hands with Kenneth and Dave.

"Yep, see you then," Kenneth answered.

John drove off first, leaving Kenneth and Dave together in the cafe's parking lot. They walked to their cars. Just as Kenneth was about to say goodbye to Dave, the younger cadet grabbed him by his arm.

"Hey, I was just thinking." Dave looked pensively at Kenneth.

"What?"

"Well, since ya can't get straight back into your apartment, why don't ya come back and stay at my aunt and uncle's until ya can? When's that, Monday? Right?"

Kenneth smiled and shook his head, before looking Dave in the eyes.

"Starsk, you don't have to do this. Besides, my neighbor is expecting me."

"Aaww, c'mon, man! It'll be fun! Besides, I think I'm used to your company, around the clock, more than your neighbor. Ya don't wanna spoil a good relationship with your neighbor, do ya? What if they find out your bad habits?"

"My bad habits?"

"Yeah, all that goo ya drink and that stinky stuff you burn. If they find out about that, they'll want ya to move out!"

"Not a chance, Starsk. You see, I buy all these items at her shop!" Kenneth answered.

"Oh." Dave looked genuinely flabbergasted.  
"One of those."

"What do you **mean** 'one of those'?" Kenneth asked, in mock indignation.

"Never mind. Look, it's a her, huh? Now I get the picture. You're a newly freed man and ya wanna, well, ya know ------" Dave wiggled his eyebrows.

"Starsky, you're disgusting. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a hormone- driven teenager!"

"Oh, come on, Hutch! Just come and stay at my aunt and uncle's over the weekend! Humor me. You're gonna see your neighbor every day again soon. It will be the last chance you'll get to see **this** pretty face for a long time! Huh?"

Dave made such an irresistibly innocent, pleading face, that Kenneth could no longer pretend not to like Dave's suggestion of prolonging their company together.  
"Okay. All right. Just for the weekend then. Are you sure your aunt and uncle won't mind?"

"Of course not." Dave said as he walked around to the driver's side of his blue Ford.  
"I told them you'd-----" The last words of Dave's sentence were indistinguishable as he got into the car.

"You **what**?" Kenneth walked up to Dave's car and leaned on the roof over the driver's seat.  
"What did you tell them?"

"Huh?"

"What did you tell your aunt and uncle?"

"Nothing, that you liked staying there, the first time."

"Oh. Okay, wait up, I'll follow you."

Kenneth got into his own car and followed Dave over to his aunt and uncle's apartment.


	66. Chapter 66

##### SIXTY-SIXTH INSTALLMENT

They spent the weekend over at Rosie and Al's. Dave's mother had flown in, especially for the expected graduation of her first-born son. And even Dave's kid brother Nick joined in the celebrations. Being the A-student that he was, his school had not objected to an excused absence so he could attend the festivities and had given him permission to miss a few days. With the Mancowicz sons Gary and Alan staying over as well, people had to share rooms. So Alan Jr. and his wife took Alan's old room, Rachel Starsky took the guestroom, Nick and Gary slept on the living room floor and Kenneth and Dave shared Gary's old room.

Nick Starsky was unpleasantly surprised his big brother Dave would choose Kenneth over him to share a room with, but Kenneth seemed to notice that more than Dave did.

Sunday night Kenneth and Dave were in their respective beds, contemplating the future.

"So, where do you think you'll be going from here?" Kenneth asked Dave.

"Oh, I dunno. First gotta see who my FTO will be. I do remember my dad tellin' us that your whole career could depend on which officer would be your FTO. If he was a bastard, ya know, a real pain in the ass, he could turn a rookie totally off from becoming a cop. But if he were good, he could produce the best men for the force."

"I'm sure they can be a big influence. But which field do you want to get into, once you've made it past the FTO?"

"Hmmm. I dunno. Detective. Out on the streets, ya know. Catching bad guys. Not just some beat cop. I mean, they're necessary, but I want something with more action, ya know. I really wanna make a difference and put some scum behind bars where they belong. And you?"

"I don't know. You know you joked about me wanting to 'make the world a better place.' Well, that's true. So I guess I want to try and improve the living conditions in some of these neighborhoods, you know? Try to do something about the gangs and stuff like that. Try to get through to these kids so they'll hopefully be more productive citizens. Contribute to society, you know?"

"Kind of a Robin Hood."

"Oh, come on, you're making fun of me again."

"Nah, I ain't. I mean like, some knight crusading for all that's right in the world, ya know. Shining armor and all that jazz."

Kenneth snorted.  
"Yeah, right. And you? You just want to become a detective so you can wear your own shoes?"

"Man, I'm tellin' ya. The day I don't gotta wear that uniform anymore is the day I'm gonna kiss the ground!"

"I thought you were proud of the men in blue? Your dad was one?"

"Yeah, I know. As a kid I just never understood why -- the minute he got home -- he literally kicked off his shoes, undid his tie, threw off his cap and walked straight into the master bedroom and returned in his sweater and slacks. But ever since I put on that uniform it all clicked. It's awful; they must've mass produced it after they measured up a storefront dummy!"

Kenneth laughed, then sobered up and more seriously said,  
"God, Starsk. Hasn't it been a weird 21 weeks? I mean, think about it. We couldn't have differed more from each other when you look at our backgrounds, our age difference. Everything, really. Yet, we still both chose to pick this training to become cops at some point. Heck, we even ended up liking each other."

"Speak for yourself," Dave mumbled.

"No, seriously. Don't you think that's weird? Who would have thought back at the beginning that the person who decided that we should share a room made the right choice? Huh?"

"Hey, the next thing you're gonna say is not gonna be some line about karma or some other weird thing like that, is it?" Dave whined, but Kenneth knew Dave well enough now to read between the lines.

"Well, you know what they say 'There's a time and a season and a reason for every purpose under heaven.'"

"Huh? That don't sound quite right."

"Well, it's close enough. I find it amazing that we turned out to be so compatible. I mean, I don't want to get corny but I'm truly glad we met and got to share a room together, Starsk."

"Yeah, well. Opposites attract."

"Seriously now. Doesn't it amaze you, how well we ended up getting along?"

Silence.

"Or maybe you don't feel the same way about it as I do," Kenneth said softly.

Dave turned on his nightstand light, causing Kenneth to blink frequently and squint at him.

"Why d'ya think I invited ya over here, dummy! You're my best friend! Jeremy was my best pal at first, until he died. But when ya think about it, you're probably an even better friend to me than him! He didn't know all about me, Hutch. I didn't **share** with him the way I do with you. Jeremy never knew how my dad died. I spared him that. I thought I did that because I was being a good friend to him, but when I thought about it later, and I thought about how I **did** tell you and John all the details it made me wonder why I didn't share everything with Jeremy. I guess I thought he wouldn't have been able to cope with that. He was a very sensitive guy, Hutch, and I guess, somehow, I would always have felt I couldn't share everything with him. Which made our friendship kinda, well, incomplete when ya think about it.

You and me, I dunno, it is weird, I suppose, seein' how different our backgrounds are but, you and me --- we're kinda on the same wavelength, ya know? Sometimes you do something, or say something just when I need it before I even knew that's what I needed. Like you can read my mind or somethin'. It's kinda creepy, but it feels kinda good, too."

Dave's monologue ended as abruptly as it had begun. Kenneth was swallowing hard, inconspicuously trying to make the moisture disappear from his eyes.

"It's like --- it's almost like you're my big brother, ya know?" Dave finally added, softly, then looked over at Kenneth before turning off his light again.

Finally Kenneth regained his composure enough to be able to softly say,  
"Starsk, that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. And you know something? I'd be honored to serve as your big brother, or best friend, whichever suits you best. Anytime, buddy."

Silence.

Then after a few minutes Dave's voice --- sounding a bit rough around the edges --- came through the darkness of the room again.  
"Geez, some good **we're **gonna be out on the streets, huh? Bunch of soppy old sissies!"

Kenneth snorted. He could read between the lines. It was Dave's way of saying 'thanks for being my best friend'.

"Well, we better get some shuteye. Gotta find out if we're gonna be cops tomorrow. Nighty night."

"Goodnight, Starsk. Sleep tight."


	67. Chapter 67

##### SIXTY-SEVENTH INSTALLMENT

On Monday Kenneth and Dave got up at 8.00 AM, hit the showers and put on their uniforms before heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. There, Rosie, Al, Rachel and Al Jr.'s wife Jean greeted them. Even Miss Thelma was sitting at the kitchen table already, still wearing her nightcap and bathrobe. Today the two cadets were going to find out the results to their exams.

Kenneth was feeling almost like one of the family by now. The entire Starsky/Mancowicz clan had made this blond visitor feel extremely welcome. Rachel placed a plate with toast and marmalade in front of Kenneth while she smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, Kenneth. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well, thank you," Kenneth replied, with a light blush on his cheeks. It was obvious to see where Dave got his charm.

"And you, sweetheart, are you nervous?" Rachel asked her eldest son, while stroking his curls.

"Nah --- yeah --- well, kinda." Dave replied as he began filling his plate with all kinds of items Kenneth would not even consider for dinner, let alone breakfast.

"Still unsure whether you made it?" Rachel probed as she sat down in a chair between the two cadets.

"I guess so," Dave managed through the corner of his stuffed mouth.

"He's safe. I'm sure," Kenneth offered, smiling warmly at his friend's mother.

"Well, he oughtta be, with all the time **you** invested in him getting better grades!" Rachel said, while she patted Kenneth's arm, causing his blush to become a deeper shade of red.

"Oh, well ---" Kenneth mumbled, shyly.

"Aunt Rosie, where's the hot sauce?" Dave asked as he leaned backward on his chair.

Kenneth rolled his eyes and a slight shudder went through his body as he watched his curly haired friend cover his hash browns with the spicy substance.

At 9.00 AM the two cadets left the Mancowicz residence in Dave's blue Ford and went on their way to the Academy.

*******************************************************

As they entered the academy building, there were already many cadets lining up to read the results on the message-boards on the walls. As soon as they found out where the results for Section B were, they walked over and waited until they could get up close to read the results.

Kenneth found his results first. He was very pleased, though not surprised to find out he had graduated. His eyes searched for and found Dave, who was still going over the lists in search of his exam results.

Kenneth started walking over to Dave when he heard someone calling his name. It was one of the Academy's duty officers.

"Hutchinson. Hutchinson!"

Kenneth stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Yes, sir, Sergeant Masters."

"This arrived in the mail for you on Saturday." The duty officer handed Kenneth a manila envelope and walked away again.

"Thank you, sir," Kenneth called out to the man's back.

He opened the envelope, read the contents and smiled.

Then he looked up, his eyes searching for and finding his friend and walked over to Dave. Placing his hand on his former roomie's shoulder he asked,  
"How did you do, buddy?"

"I can't find my results, Hutch," Dave said, sounding anxious. His light blue eyes frantically went over the lists.

"Let me take a look here," Kenneth offered, while softly shoving Dave out of the way.

Dave stood back a bit, boiling over with nerves, his heart trying to break a speed record in his chest.

"Here! I've got you. Come on, have a look!" Kenneth said, as he held his right index finger in place on the list while motioning Dave to come nearer with his left hand.

Dave stepped up, hesitantly. Right now he wasn't so sure anymore he wanted to see how he'd done.

"There you are, right there. Read it," Kenneth said, standing back a bit as Dave stepped forward.

Nervously Dave's eyes read the results. Then read them again. And again. Finally he turned to Hutch, beaming.  
"I made it, Hutch," he softly said.

Kenneth smiled warmly at Dave.

"I made it, I really made it, Hutch!" Dave now exclaimed. If his 1000-watt smile had been any wider, it would have split his face in two.

"I told you, you would, dummy! Huh? Didn't I?" Kenneth laughed.

Dave jumped up and down for joy and launched himself at Kenneth, laughing like a little kid on a fairground.  
"I'm **through**, man! I made it! I'm gonna be a cop!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kenneth laughed along with him and hugged him tightly before releasing him.

"Hey, wonder how John did? He's probably through, also." Dave had calmed down a bit.

"Yes, I'm sure he is." Kenneth replied, as his eyes were surveying the hall.

They could not find their friend amongst all the other cadets. As they were waiting, Dave noticed Kenneth was holding a manila envelope.

"Hey? What'cha got there?"

"What?"

"That envelope. Where did ya get it? Am I gonna get one, too?"

Kenneth smiled warmly at Dave.  
"Remember, Starsk, when you asked me what I was going to do with my trust fund, now that Vanessa can make no claims on it?"

"Yeah?"

"What you said then, about me being the richest cop on the force made me think."

Kenneth paused and looked at his young friend.

"Well? Are ya gonna tell me today or do I gotta die of old age first?" Dave asked impatiently.

Kenneth chuckled and said,  
"It made me think you were right. What good is all that money if it just sits there, waiting for some rainy day so it will become useful. Mind you, I'm no hero so I did keep some of it, but ---"

Dave's eyes widened in wonder. _Just what the hell is the brainiac sayin' here? He gave his money away?!_

"I thought there might be others who could put it to better use than I."

Kenneth showed Dave the document. It stated that Kenneth William Hutchinson III had donated 75% of his trust fund to the LAPD fund for the benefit of families of slain police officers.

Dave read and then re-read what the document said. Speechless, he then looked at this blond guy sitting next to him. _I wonder if I'll ever understand what's goin' on inside that blond head of his, but I know one thing for sure. The brainiac is 'good people'._

The expression on Dave's face made Kenneth laugh and he squeezed his friend's shoulder. Then, to lighten the moment he suggested they go around the building and campus one last time to look for John. After an hour at the Academy, and without having hooked up with John, they returned to the Mancowicz home.

Al Mancowicz II was already anxiously awaiting them on the balcony.

"Here they come, Mother. Rachel, here's your boy!" he yelled over his shoulder into the kitchen.

Dave and Kenneth made it up the stairs and walked into the kitchen where everyone was looking at them expectantly.

"Well, ----" Dave began, his face serious, only causing everyone's anxiety to reach the boiling point.  
"We saw the results, all right." He exchanged a glance with Kenneth who was also wearing his poker face.

"Well, what? C'mon, spill!" Aunt Rosie was not a patient woman.

"I'm afraid the news is ----" Dave looked from Kenneth down at the kitchen floor.

"Oh, come on, baby! Don't you give your Grandma a heart attack from suspense!" Miss Thelma shrieked.

Dave and Kenneth exchanged glances, going for the full effect.

Several pairs of anxious eyes traveled from the dark curly top to his fair-haired friend.

"Come on, guys!" Nick exclaimed.

"I'm afraid the news is that ----- we're through! We made it!!!" Dave's voice roared the second part of his sentence.

A loud cheering rocked the kitchen and everybody started embracing everybody, not excluding Kenneth from the celebrations.

Kenneth thoroughly enjoyed these physical celebrations and joined in wholeheartedly.

"All right! We gotta get a cake, we gotta get some bubbly, we gotta celebrate, people!" Al roared.

"Nah, nah, wait a minute, wait a minute, Uncle Al!" Dave yelled over all the other voices.  
"Tomorrow it's time for the cake and the bubbly, cos tomorrow we're gonna get our certificate. Today it's time for a beastly meal." He turned to face Kenneth.

"We can have anything our little hungry hearts desire, and that don't mean no eggplant, tofu or any other of that cardboard stuff you pass as food," he told his blond friend.

Kenneth raised his hands.  
"Okay, I surrender. I think I could go for some pizza and Aunt Rosie's famous spaghetti and meatballs."

Everyone cheered and Kenneth laughed.

That night everyone celebrated with an extensive meal. Dinner went on long, loud and extremely cheerful. Around midnight the party broke up and everyone in the Mancowicz residence found their bed. No one needed to ask Kenneth to stay over one more night, as he was so enjoying the company of his friend's family, he only would have left if they had kicked him out!

Tomorrow was graduation day!


	68. Chapter 68

##### SIXTY-EIGHTH INSTALLMENT

**Graduation Day**

For the first time ever, Dave woke up before his alarm sounded.  
"Dad?"

He looked over at the other bed and could see Kenneth was still sound asleep. Dave so believed he'd just seen his father, smiling down at him as he stood over his bed.

Dave glanced at his alarm and noticed it was only a few minutes to 7.00 AM. His eyes wandered across the room and rested on one of the family photos that hung on the wall. Softly, so as not to wake Kenneth, Dave got out of his bed and walked over to the photo. It showed his mom, dad, Nick and himself at age 11. Dave remembered when the photo was taken. Their family had posed for it shortly after his father had been promoted and shortly before he was killed.

The photo oozed a happiness that was almost tangible. Just a few weeks later, the bright eyed, widely smiling 11-year-old would transform into an impossibly unruly, violent, sad but most of all angry soul. Angry at the anonymous killer, who had taken his father away from him; angry at God for letting that happen; angry at the world and all those other boys who **did **have a father. Angry because the world had not stopped turning and everyone had just carried on with their lives as if nothing had happened. As if David Michael Starsky's father had not died, perhaps had not even lived, for no one seemed to notice how deeply he was missed by his first born son.

Dave sighed as his memories flooded back into his mind. He so deeply wished his father could be here today, to witness him graduate from the Police Academy.  
"I made it, Dad. I'm gonna be a cop," he softly said, looking at the photo.

Then he turned and looked at the sleeping Kenneth one more time before exiting the room and going down to the kitchen.

To his surprise, he found his mother at the kitchen table. She'd already made herself some coffee and sat there daydreaming over her steaming cup.

When she noticed his form in the doorway, Rachel Starsky awoke from her reverie, and smiled lovingly at her eldest son, extending her hand to him.  
"Morning, sweetheart. You're up early. Couldn't sleep?" she softly asked.

"Nah, I slept all right. I just woke up early." He kissed his mother on the cheek before sitting down next to her.  
"You?"

"I slept fine, too." She looked Dave deep in the eyes.  
"I dreamt of your dad."

Dave swallowed, remembering his own fleeting vision of his father shortly before he woke up.

Rachel rubbed her son's arm.  
"He came to me, looking as handsome as ever, with that big, beautiful smile of his. He patted my arm and then he was holding you, when you were a baby. He was positively beaming. Then he said 'Fulfilled,' and suddenly he was gone, just like that."

Dave looked at his mother, wide-eyed.  
"That's weird, Ma. Just before I woke up, I could swear I heard his voice in my ear. He said 'Full circle.' Then I woke up."

Mother and son looked at each other.

"Does that scare you, sweetheart?" Rachel finally asked her innocent-looking son.

"I dunno what to make of it," Dave grumbled, his gruff morning voice an odd contrast to his childlike features.

"I think he's with us today, even more so than usual. I'm sure he's proud of you, Davey, as am I." Rachel kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his tangled curls.

Kenneth made it down the stairs and found Rachel and Dave locked in an embrace at the kitchen table. He turned around, quietly, not wanting to disturb this private family moment, but Rachel noticed him.

"Good morning, Kenneth. Did you sleep well?" she asked, cheerily.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," Kenneth answered, a tad apologetically. He noticed Dave's eyes were a bit moist.

Rachel got up from her seat and offered in to Kenneth.  
"Now, what can I make you boys for breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't need to----" Kenneth started, but Rachel pushed him down on the chair and said  
"I know I don't need to. I **want** to! Now, what will you boys have?"


	69. Chapter 69

##### SIXTY-NINTH INSTALLMENT

The whole group of Starskys, Mancowiczes and friends drove onto the Academy's parking lot. Al, Rosie, Rachel, Nick, Gary, Alan and wife and even Miss Thelma had come to witness Dave's graduation. John Blaine was there in his function as a police officer. For Kenneth there was no one, but Dave's family made him feel as though he were one of their own.

The relatives of the graduates were seated in neat rows of chairs on the track field. A platform held the tables with all the diplomas and other certificates.

Soon the ceremony began. It started with a formal inspection conducted by a guest law enforcement chief officer. Cadets from all sections were standing at perfect attention in their flawlessly kept uniforms. After the last inspection the sound of a traditional bag piper could be heard. A group of 10 bagpipe players headed each individual section, and lead the cadets into the rest of the ceremony.

They were given various awards for achievement in different areas.

Dave was called forward three times. He received an outstanding achievement award for his shooting, one for his driving and one for ranking number two in his section. Each time he was called to the podium, he was smiling from ear to ear, bursting with pride and joy. He also was very emotional, but luckily for him, his happiness prevented his tears from flowing freely.

Both John and Kenneth were called forward as well. John was acknowledged for being the best overall cadet of all sections on all of the 41 learning domains. Kenneth was called forward twice, for outstanding academics and for being number two of the entire graduating class.

Then it was time for the most significant award: the graduation diploma. Dave had managed to achieve an 85% score on his final written exams. John Colby had scored 98% and Kenneth 96%. A loud applause accompanied the cadets as they received their diplomas, which marked the cornerstone of a law enforcement career and would enable the cadets to become "Officer" and continue their rise in ranks as members of the police force. They also received the notice of who would be their Field Training Officer.

Dave's family and friends congratulated the former roommates. Suddenly Kenneth was tapped on the shoulder. When he turned, he looked straight in the faces of his parents. Kenneth II and the lovely Constance had finally found their way to their son and stood, a bit uneasy, amongst the very expressive Starsky gang.

"Mmmother, Father ---- I uhm, I, I didn't expect you ----" Kenneth managed.

His father was just about to answer him when Dave turned to speak to Kenneth and noticed the Hutchinsons.

"Hey, terrific! You made it!" he called out enthusiastically as he began pumping Kenneth II's hand up and down in a greeting.  
"I told Hutch you wouldn't wanna miss his graduation, didn't I, Hutch?"

"You called my parents?!" Kenneth spat at Dave.

Dave made a face, but Kenneth II corrected the misunderstanding. He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"He didn't have to, son. Your mother and I felt we should be here, to show you how proud we are of your achievement."

Constance stood beside her husband, her sphinx-like smile pasted on her regular, mask-like features. She was a handsome woman, but would have been more attractive if she'd had a sense of warmth about her. Her face was almost without expression.

Kenneth was dumbstruck by his parents' presence. Kenneth II noticed the anticipation in Dave's face.

"Meet Kenneth's roommate, dear," he told his wife as he indicated Dave.

That was all Dave needed to grab Mrs. Hutchinson's slender hand and shake it, gently, as he introduced himself.  
"Hi Ma'am, pleased to meet ya, pleased to meet ya," he beamed at her,  
"I'm Dave. Dave Starsky, I shared a room with Hu--- with Ken---neth, Kenneth."

Overwhelmed by this greeting, Constance's expression melted into surprise as she smiled back at the enthusiastic and handsome young man opposite her.

"Oh!" Dave exclaimed, his eyes going over his relatives and friends.  
"Wait a sec---" he told Kenneth's parents, as Kenneth stood by, still flabbergasted by his parents' presence.

Dave grabbed hold of his mother and guided her over to Kenneth's parents.  
"I want ya to meet Hutch's parents, Ma, right here," Dave exclaimed.  
"Sir, Ma'am, I want ya to meet my mother. Ma, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hutchinson."

The respective parents shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Rachel and Constance differed as much from each other as their sons did. Rachel's expressive, dark looks contrasted sharply with Constance's overly styled, sterile appearance.

Soon the Hutchinsons were introduced to everyone related to Dave and the entire group spent the rest of the afternoon together.

As the day began to wind down, Kenneth II took his son by the arm and steered him to a private corner.  
"I just wanted you to know I'm very proud of you, Kenneth, proud to see you seem to have found your niche. I can see you are happy with the choice you've made."

Stunned, it took Kenneth a while before he could answer his father.  
"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that. And you're right. I **am** happy, happier than I've ever been. This is where I belong, sir, I can **feel** it. It's like coming home," he softly said.

"I still don't quite understand it, son." The older Hutchinson looked his son deep in the eyes.  
"But I can see what it means to you, as I look at you."

Father and son smiled at each other. They just had an important breakthrough.

Dave witnessed the scene with a wide grin on his face. Kenneth noticed, and excused himself from his father.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked his curly haired friend.

"Nothin'. Happy endings."

"I thought you hated mushy scenes?" Kenneth poked Dave in the arm.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Hey, who did ya get for FTO?" Dave changed the subject.

"I don't know. Haven't opened the envelope yet," Kenneth replied.

"Well, do it! Do it!" Dave urged, hopping on his feet impatiently.

"Okay, calm down, will you!" Kenneth said, as he retrieved the envelope from his pocket. He opened it and read the name on the note.  
"Lieutenant Ferguson. And you?"

Dave had opened his envelope as soon as he'd received it.

"A Lieutenant Dobey, Metro."

"Let's hope these guys are nice, huh? Not the Branson type."

"Geez, please, no Branson."


	70. Chapter 70

##### SEVENTIETH INSTALLMENT

As they walked over the campus, getting refreshments for their drinks, Kenneth and Dave bumped into John Colby.

"Hey John, terrific job! Congratulations!" Dave enthusiastically hugged the other cadet, who reciprocated joyfully.

"Yes, congratulations, John, fantastically done!" Kenneth chimed in.

"Thanks guys, you too!"

"Who's your FTO?" Dave asked.

"No one."

Kenneth and Dave looked at each other and then at John, with a puzzled expression on their faces.

John had to laugh.  
"I'm uh, I'm not gonna follow through, guys, not right now, anyway." John said.

"You're not? But you're the best in the Academy!" Dave exclaimed, not understanding.

"What **are** you going to do, John? Back to college?" Kenneth inquired.

"I signed up." John smiled.

"Signed up," Dave repeated monotonously.

Kenneth frowned, unsure if he understood what John meant.

John read his face and offered,  
"That's right, I enlisted."

Both Kenneth's and Dave's mouths dropped.

"Don't worry, guys, if they ship me out to Nam I promise I shall return, in one piece!" John had to laugh at the worry in their faces.

"Yeah, but John ---" Dave began.

"Don't worry, Puppy, I won't let anything happen to me. I just needed a change of pace."

"That's **some** change of pace there, John." Kenneth sounded worried.

"Just another choice I had to make, Ken. And remember: there're no bad choices, okay, so don't worry about it. I **know** what I'm doing," John stated confidently.

The three cadets talked some more before saying their goodbyes.

John's choice had truly shaken Dave and Kenneth up.

At the end of the afternoon, the cadets and their families began to leave and the Starskys and the Hutchinsons headed for the parking lot as well.

Dave and Kenneth had exchanged addresses and phone numbers and had promised each other to stay in touch.

"Hey?" Dave tugged at Kenneth's sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta tell ya. These past few months we shared a room? Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, in the beginning. ----- Ya know?"

Kenneth smiled and rubbed Dave's arm.  
"Yeah, I love you, too, Starsk." Kenneth laughed out loud at Dave's shocked expression.

As their relatives and friends watched, they looked each other in the face one last time before heading to their respective homes. They didn't need to say a word, as they spontaneously fell into each other's arms for a goodbye hug.

While locked in their embrace, both Dave and Kenneth relived their time together. How they'd met as strangers, were each other's complete opposites. How they had found their way around each other at first, then to each other. The road to friendship had been filled with many obstacles.

In the beginning, their differences in character and personality promised nothing good, but eventually they had gotten to know each other and had found, to their surprise, that they were far more compatible than they could ever have imagined on that first day they'd bumped into each other.

Together, they had weathered a few emotional storms that impacted on them personally and they had stood by each other in hours of need. In the very compressed and intense time they'd spent with each other, they had grown closer than most people do during the course of some years.

And now, after 21 weeks of sharing all the aspects of everyday life at the training, the best thing they felt they had received from their time at the Academy was each other's friendship. Somehow, in their hearts, they knew that what had developed between them, was unique and that they should cherish it.

As they released their hug and stepped back, they looked at each other again. Their look conveyed more than words ever would be able to express. It said their friendship would last a lifetime.

They walked to their respective cars and locked eyes one last time, before opening the doors.

"Hey?" Dave called out to Kenneth.

"What?"

"When I've been promoted enough to pick my own partner, I'm gonna put in a request for you."

Kenneth smiled warmly at his young friend.  
"I'm counting on that, buddy. Same goes for me."

He smiled one more time at Dave, then winked at him as he said,  
"Til we meet again, partner!"

"Yeah, see you around, partner." Dave replied, smiling back.

Then they got into their cars and left the campus grounds for the first time as police officers.

THE END


End file.
